Mágica navidad
by Riswe
Summary: Primera navidad de Ron y Hermione. También algo de Harry y Ginny. No spoilers libro 7. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic contiene Lemon y lenguaje adulto si no te interesa no lo leas, pero si lo haces no te quejes._

_No tiene spoilers del séptimo libro porque comencé a escribirlo antes de que se publicara por lo que no tendré en cuenta nada más que hasta el libro sexto. Pondré capítulo nuevo cada dos semanas, sin falta (eso espero)._

_Si continúas leyendo gracias por hacerlo y espero que te guste._

CAPÍTULO 1

Llevaban casi seis meses saliendo, todo había empezado de forma espontánea sorprendiendo al mundo de que no hubieran grandes dramas o declaraciones espectaculares. Pasaron de ser amigos a ser novios sin grandes cambios en sus vidas. De todas formas, seguían peleando exactamente igual que antes; aunque, hay que admitirlo, las reconciliaciones eran mucho mejores.

Eran navidades y las estaban pasando en la madriguera, sus padres este año se habían ido a una concentración de dentistas donde pasarían las fiestas entre conferencias. Le habían dicho que se fuera con ellos y que encontrarían algún hueco para visitar Irlanda (que era donde se celebraba). Pero había desistido excusándose en que ellos estarían muy ocupados y ella se aburriría. La verdad era que no quería separarse esas dos semanas de Ron y esa excusa era perfecta. Además, si se hubiera ido, habría pasado mucho tiempo sola y entonces lo habría echado todavía más de menos.

En ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto de Ginny que compartía con ella durante las navidades, se había encerrado allí después de haber discutido, otra vez, con Ron. Esta vez había sido porque se le había ocurrido ponerse a leer para pasar el rato y él había llegado para molestarla con que no sabía divertirse, ella se había mosqueado y habían acabado gritándose toda clase de tonterías. Resultado: ella encerrada en la habitación de Ginny y el enfurruñado en un rincón del jardín. Lo veía desde la ventana, sentado en una de las hamacas que su padre había puesto en el borde del lago para que pudieran tomar el sol en verano. Aunque ahora estaba todo nevado, a la hora de la comida se podía pasar un buen rato allí sin tener excesivo frío. Él levantó la vista y le miró, se notaba que todavía no se le había pasado el mosqueo pero le hizo un gesto para que bajara.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y cogió la chaqueta para bajar a hablar con él. Al pasar por la cocina olió la comida que ya estaba al fuego y vio como la señora Weasley trajinaba por la cocina mientras preparaba todo. Nunca la había oído cantar antes pero le daba más sensación de hogar a la casa; se notaba que la mujer estaba pletórica, y tenía razones, la guerra había acabado, los "malos" habían perdido y toda la familia Weasley había sobrevivido y eso ya era decir mucho. Por si todo esto fuera poco TODA la familia Weasley estaría junta por navidad y hacía muchos años que eso no ocurría. Se vieron en la boda de Bill de ese verano pero no se pudo disfrutar de pleno, todavía estaban en guerra. Pero todo había acabado y, aunque estuvieran muy apretados, esas navidades estarían todos juntos. Por ahora sólo estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella pero mañana llegaba Charly y al día siguiente el resto, víspera de navidad, para desde ese día hasta después de año nuevo pasarla todos juntos en la madriguera, incluido Percy que ya había arreglado las cosas con ellos. Realmente no sabía cómo iban a caber todos.

La señora Weasley levantó la vista y la vio pasar, le sonrió con ternura. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ese verano, poco antes de volver al colegio, se enteraron de que ella y Ron salían y desde entonces no podía evitar sonrojarse en ocasiones aunque como la señora Weasley estaba encantada con el noviazgo no la presionaba y seguía a sus cosas, para que ella no se sintiera incómoda. Otra cosa serían los gemelos, sabía que iban a ser el blanco de todas sus bromas y temblaba sólo de pensar en ello. Salió de la casa y fue hacia Ron que la esperaba recostado en la hamaca.

Estaba guapísimo, con la capa negra, tirado en la hamaca, esperándola. No es que le siguiera durando el cabreo con él, pero sabía que cuando lo veía así no le podía reprochar nada. Ahora lo que estaba deseando era arreglarlo y hacer las paces correctamente, aprovechando que todos estaban dentro de la casa y podían tener un poquito de intimidad.

-Te has tardado- Ron levantó la cara y la miró mientras se acercaba.

-He bajado en cuanto te he visto, y lo sabes, así que no quieras seguir con la discusión, que ya he tenido suficiente bronca por hoy- Dijo todo esto mientras llegaba hasta su lado y se quedaba de pio mirándolo.

-Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer la señorita sabelotodo?- Ron cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Pues si he venido hasta aquí será porque quiero hacer las paces ¿no?

-¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente? Vaya no me esperaba esto de ti, con lo seriecita que pareces- Ron sonreía de lado mientras le echaba una mirada pícara.

-Oye, de donde te has sacado eso, yo no he dicho nada parecido- Respondió Hermione con falsa voz de indignación.

-Bueno, pues si no has venido a "hacer las paces" conmigo me voy a comer, que seguro que mamá ya ha preparado algo- Ron hizo el ademán de levantarse mientras se hacía el desentendido. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera Hermione se sentó encima de él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera.

-¿No que no era una proposición indecente?

-Solo si tú quieres que lo sea- Hermione se pegó a él, acercándose hasta sentir su aliento.

-Sabes que sí.

Ron comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a él. Su lengua no tardó en explorarle la boca mientras sus manos ya le sujetaban fuertemente el trasero. Ella se abrazaba a él acariciándole la nuca y el pelo. Una mano de Ron se coló por su espalda haciéndole dar un respingo, por el helor que le produjo. Él avanzó rápidamente y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar ya le había abierto el broche del sujetador.

-¡Ron!- Hermione le miraba con sorpresa esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Ron puso tal cara de inocencia que se notaba que era fingida.

-¿No crees que vas un poquito acelerado hoy?

-¿Yo? No. Sólo me estoy abriendo camino para luego llegar más fácil- Se lanzó a besarle el cuello para que se le olvidara.

-Ya te vale- Hermione se perdió con las caricias en su cuello, ese era su punto más débil. Cualquier caricia en el cuello hacían que ella se perdiera y Ron no había tardado mucho en aprendérselo. Hermione se movió sobre él y notó que había cierta parte de su cuerpo que ya estaba bien despierta.

-Ronnie, ¿ya?. Pero si no estamos haciendo nada- Hermione se restregó un poquito más sobre él.

-Es que me puedes, joder, me puedes- Ron la abrazó e hizo un par de movimientos de caderas contra ella para que notara hasta que punto le podía –Y eso de que no estamos haciendo nada, ahora lo veremos.

Ron se lanzó a por su boca desesperadamente, mientras Hermione seguía restregándose suavemente sobre él. Él aprovechó para meter sus manos por dentro del jersey acariciándole la cintura y separándose un poquito de ella para tener más espacio de maniobra.

-Ay. Estas helado- Hermione dio un respingo al sentir sus manos en su piel.

-Shhh. Ya se calentarán- Ron se lanzó otra vez a por su boca y la atrapó en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos subían poco a poco acariciando su piel.

Hermione sintió como las manos de su chico llegaban a su destino y cubrían cada una a uno de sus pechos. Él empezó a moldeárselas y ella respondió con un gemido contra sus labios; lo cual provocó que él pusiera más ímpetu en la caricia y se apresara de su cuello para llevarla a la gloria.

-Ronnie… nos van a ver- El ruego de Hermione no sonó muy convincente con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada mientras se derretía con sus caricias.

-Tranquila… como estas de espaldas a la casa no se ve donde tengo las manos… pero si quieres paro.

- No… no… sigue

Ron se volvió a apoderar de su boca mientras sus pulgares se dedicaban a acariciar sus endurecidos pezones que parecían piedras contra sus dedos.

Hermione recordó la primera vez que Ron acarició sus pechos; estaban en Hogwarts, no hacía mucho que habían vuelto, y él llevaba varios días preparando el terreno, acercándose cada día más pero sin llegar a ellos. Ella temblaba cada vez que se aproximaba, tenía una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y deseo. Hasta que un día que estaban haciendo la ronda de prefectos (más bien besándose en un pasillo oscuro y poco transitado) se decidió a posar sus manos, no sin antes vacilar un rato, sobre el pecho de su novia. En un principio fue un simple roce pero al ver que ella no le apartaba acabó acariciándole con todas las ganas que llevaba años guardando. Después de ese día, Ron cada día avanzaba un poco más hasta que había acabado siendo un experto en desabrocharle el sujetador y meter las manos por dentro de éste.

Hermione sentía como su ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse a razón de las caricias recibidas y del movimiento suave de cadera que hacía contra él. Volvió a temer que los vieran desde la casa; pero cuando Ron volvió a su cuello ella olvidó la razón y se centró solamente en la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Acarició a Ron la espalda y el pecho, mientras él paseaba sus manos entre sus tetas y su trasero. Ella quería más, allí sobraba mucha ropa y eso sí que era un problema porque ella no había llegado a verlo ni siquiera sin camiseta, menos él a ella (por mucho que metiera mano por debajo de esta); la verdad es que Hogwarts no era el mejor lugar para ir perdiendo ropa, no sabías quien podía aparecer por una esquina y más valía que en ese momento llevaras todo el uniforme encima. Pero ella necesitaba más, quería devolverle sus caricias. Se separó un poco de sus caderas y bajó la mano poco a poco por su pecho y cintura hasta que llegó a su dureza, la cual acarició lentamente por encima del pantalón. Ron suspiró contra su cuello y aceleró sus caricias sobre ella lo cual le demostró que la caricia era bienvenida. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre por encima del pantalón, y cada vez cogía más confianza, haciendo más presión y movimientos en ella. Quería tocarlo, sentir su calor, su textura, pero sabía que, como otras veces, no era el mejor momento ni el lugar para la caricia.

Ron se volvió a apoderar de su boca y metió su mano izquierda por dentro del ajustado pantalón hasta abarcar con esta un cachete del culo de Hermione y estrujarlo y apretarlo contra él mientras con la otra mano viajaba de un pecho al otro intentando no dejar de 

estimular ninguno de los dos. Hermione seguía acariciando el bulto del pantalón cada vez con más ansia y ganas de sentir su piel; y con su mano izquierda tenía a Ron cogido por la nuca para que no se separara de la batalla de lenguas que estaba sucediendo entre sus bocas, con gemidos y suspiros ahogados entre sus labios.

-¡Chicos, a comer!

La voz de la señora Weasley llegó hasta ellos desde la casa interrumpiendo una situación que ya parecía imparable. Ron sacó sus manos de dentro de las ropas de Hermione y las dejó caer sobre sus piernas, a la vez que se derrumbaba sobre la hamaca con los ojos cerrados y suspiraba. Hermione se recostó sobre él y se dejó abrazar. Cuando Ron le besó en la frente, levanto su vista y le miró, sonriéndole y notando en sus ojos una mirada de frustración similar a la que ella debía tener. Realmente, les había interrumpido en el peor momento.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que ir.

-Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo hambre- Hermione la rió la gracia mientras se incorporaba e intentaba arreglarse un poco. Ron seguía tirado en la hamaca sin intenciones de levantarse.

-Venga… va… que tienes que ayudarme- Hermione tiraba de su mano mientras le insistía–Me tienes que abrochar el sujetador que yo con tanta ropa no puedo.

-Es que a mí me gustas más con él abierto– Se acabó levantando a regañadientes.

-Ron, por favor, déjate de tonterías y abróchamelo- Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó pegándola contra su cuerpo, introdujo las manos por dentro de su ropa acariciándole la espalda y acercando la boca a su cuello sin llegar a tocarlo.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que se deje así?- Susurró contra ella haciendo que dejara de razonar.

-Si… déjalo… ¡NO!, joder ya me estas liando- Ron se separó de ella riéndose después de abrochárselo, la abrazó por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Entraron a la casa cuando la señora Weasley se disponía a llamarlos otra vez, Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa y Ginny bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-¿De dónde venís? Te estaba buscando, Hermione- Se pusieron a terminar de poner la mesa y servir los platos mientras esperaban a que llegara el señor Weasley.

-Estábamos fuera, ¿Qué querías?

-No, nada, hablar contigo, pero no es importante- Ginny le pasó a Ron los cubiertos que faltaban –Ron tienes la manos calientes, no sé cómo lo haces si estabas afuera en la nieve.

Ron soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba y el resto lo miraba intrigados. Pero en eso llegó el señor Weasley y se olvidaron del tema. Aunque él se quedó extrañado mirando a Hermione, la cual estaba tan roja que ya parecía de su familia. Se sentaron a comer ignorando la patada que ésta le dio a Ron por debajo de la mesa y la mirada de advertencia que le echó. Comieron tranquilos escuchando las anécdotas de Arthur del ministerio y haciendo planes para las navidades.

_Gracias a Nimue-Tarrazo, francesca85, angelica malrry, Giulia-wb y kelablack por los reviews de mi anterior fic "No ha muerto", me habéis ayudado a decidirme a publicar esta._

_Y en especial, gracias a mi novio y a mi amiga Monse que llevan un año leyendo y aconsejando sobre esta historia (y metiéndome prisa para que le continúe, pero no lo puedo evitar soy muy lenta escribiendo)._

_Y, sobre todo, a Ale que es la auténtica y única culpable de que empezara a escribirla, aunque luego tarde meses en coger la libreta y leerla. Gracias por el review, me hizo mucha ilusión (espero otro, jeje)._

_Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Al terminar recogieron la mesa entra todos, Ginny cogió la mano a Hermione y la arrastró hasta su cuarto entre quejidos de esta.

-Ay Ginny, no hace falta que me lleves a rastras, puedo caminar sola- Llegaron al cuarto y Ginny cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí abajo?- Ginny la miraba seriamente pero comenzó a reír cuando Hermione enrojeció.

-Ahí abajo ¿Dónde?

-Venga Hermione, no te hagas de rogar. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermano antes de comer para ponerte así de colorada?

-Yo… No sé a qué te refieres- Hermione intentó evadir la pregunta y se fue a rebuscar en su baúl.

-Bueno… Mejor pregunto: ¿Dónde tenía Ron las manos metidas para que estuvieran calientes si estabais en medio de la nieve?- Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de los gemelos –Y déjate de escusas tontas que sé que algo estabais haciendo.

-Sólo nos estábamos besando, tampoco es para tanto.

-Así que te estabas enrollando con mi hermano- Ginny estaba divirtiéndose muchísimo con la conversación -¿Y las manos?

-Pues… por dentro de la ropa- El sonrojo de Hermione no podía ser más exagerado.

-¿Y de qué prenda de ropa exactamente?

-¡Ay Ginny!... De mi sujetador, ¿contenta?

-Si… Bastante- Hermione le lanzó una mirada de furia que hubiera asustado a cualquiera –Joder, Hermione, es que si no te interrogo no me cuentas nada y se supone que eres mi mejor amiga.

-Ya… Lo siento, pero es que me da mucha vergüenza, que es tu hermano- Se sentaron cada una en su cama, dispuestas a mantener una larga charla.

-Sé que es mi hermano y no te creas que a mí me hace gracia saber sobre su vida sexual, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y si no hablo contigo de estos temas con quien lo voy a hacer. Yo también tengo miedo y preguntas y necesito a alguien que me escuche y me aconseje. Tampoco quiero que me hagas un relato pornográfico pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar del tema.

-Vale. Tienes razón. Somos amigas y la verdad es que a veces yo también necesito hablar contigo. Esto no se aprende de los libros y la verdad es que voy un poco perdida. Antes de Ron sólo había estado con Viktor y sabes que no fue más que unos pocos besos; y hay veces que no sé qué hacer o cómo hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues decidido; a partir de ahora montamos la autoconsulta sexual de Ginny y Hermione- Las dos rieron la gracia de Ginny que quitó tensión al ambiente –Vale, pues pregunta lo que quieras y luego yo te pregunto a ti lo que quiera saber.

-¿Pasó algo con Michael?

-No… Bueno, fue mi primer beso y le tengo cariño por eso. Pero poco más, algo así como lo tuyo con Viktor.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Dean?

-Joder Hermione, directa al grano, no te andas con rodeos.

-Tú me has dicho que pregunte y lo mejor es dejar a partir de ahora las cosas claras para saber hasta dónde ha llegado cada una.

-Si, si… si tienes razón sólo me ha sorprendido de lo directa, pero bueno luego me tocará a mi ¿no?- En ese momento Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver la cara de Ginny, realmente se parecía demasiado a los gemelos.

-Bueno, va, contesta.

-Pues eso, nos enrollábamos.

-Venga Ginny, no vale contestar así hay que explayarse un poquito con la explicación.

-Bien… Vale… Pues estuvimos casi un año juntos así que la cosa fue más lejos. Ya sabes más cerca, más caricias… Bueno, va, iré al grano, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, eres mi mejor amiga y esto no va a salir de aquí así que vamos a ser sinceras y a dejarnos de rodeos.

-Bien dicho, somos jóvenes, es normal que hablemos de sexo, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

-Pues me acariciaba el culo, por dentro del pantalón; y los pechos, pero sólo por encima de la ropa. Nunca le dejé que lo hiciera por debajo, ni que bajara demasiado su mano, tú ya me entiendes.

-Tienes que pensar que soy una zorra, tú con casi un año con Dean no pasaste de ahí y yo llevo seis meses con Ron y le dejo que me haga lo que quiera.

-Hermione, por favor, no digas tonterías.

-Si… ya… tonterías…

-Eres casi dos años mayor, tienes 18 años y yo cuando estaba con Dean sólo 15. No puedes comparar hay mucha diferencia, además tú tienes un factor atenuante.

-¿Cuál?

-Estas enamorada de Ron y él de ti. A mí Dean me gustaba pero no lo quería, eso también influye.

-Ya… supongo que tienes razón. Son sólo tonterías mías.

-Pues que quede claro. Nunca pensaría de ti que eres una puta. Ahora sigue preguntando, que quiero que ya llegué mi turno de interrogarte.

- Pues siguiendo con el orden: ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Harry?

- Estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos.

- Ya, pero tú le querías.

- Y le quiero.

- Bueno, tú le quieres, y Harry es mayor que tú y ya tenias más edad y experiencia.

- Hermione, por favor, es Harry.

- Ya, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué sea mi mejor amigo no puedo preguntar? Tú me vas a interrogar sobre tu hermano.

- No es eso, te estaba contestando. Es Harry, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

- Pues no sé, tenía casi 17 años, las hormonas alteradas. Ya viste a Ron no es que se cortara un pelo con Lavender.

- Primero, Lavender está prohibida durante las navidades. Nada de malos rollos. Y segundo, teniendo en cuenta que antes que yo sólo estuvo con Cho y su relación se resume en un año de idas y venidas, de discusiones y de ¡un! solo beso en el que no creo que hubiera ni lengua; que crees que iba a hacer Harry conmigo que encima soy la hermana de su mejor amigo.

- Yo que sé, algo haría. Ron tardó dos días en tocarme el culo, por lo menos a eso llegaría.

- Si… claro… eso sí.

- Ves, pues algo hizo, algo tienes para contar.

- Hermione, tardó tres semanas en tocarme el culo y porque un día que nos estábamos besando me harté y le cogí yo las manos y las puse en mi trasero.

Las carcajadas de Hermione se oyeron por toda la casa, siendo acompañadas al momento por las de Ginny.

- Harry es un caso, eso sólo podía pasarle a él. Y anda que tú también cogerle las manos y ponértelas…

- ¡Ay! Es que me estaba entrando complejo, que siempre me han dicho que tengo un culo bonito, y Harry ahí, ignorándolo.

- Pero después de eso le haría más caso ¿no?

- No te creas, ponía las manos encima pero ni siquiera las movía, sólo las dejaba ahí.- Las dos chicas volvieron a reírse.

-Además, cortamos poco después de eso- Ginny se entristeció por un momento- Pero bueno, las penas para otro día. ¿Otra pregunta?

- ¿Cuándo te estabas liando, con alguno de ellos da igual, te… excitabas?- Las dos enrojecieron con la pregunta pero hicieron como si no pasara nada.

-Bueno… supongo que sí… pero es que nosotras no somos como los tíos que se les ve cuando se excitan.

- Hombre, verse no se ve, pero se nota. ¿Nunca has mojado tus bragas?

-Ahora que lo dices… alguna vez sí pero muy poco, más bien húmedas que mojadas. ¿Tú las has mojado?

-Las que llevo ahora todavía tienen que tener restos del faje de esta mañana…

Ginny rió por el comentario – Joder no sabía yo que mi hermanito fuera tan bueno.

-Va, Ginny, déjalo. Que me sacas los colores. Sigo preguntando a ver si así paras de reír: ¿y no le has tocado a ninguno el… ya sabes… el "paquete"?

-No… directamente no…

-¿Cómo que "directamente" no? Explícate.

-Que yo no he puesto la mano "ahí"; pero besándome con Dean me apretaba contra la pared y me rozaba ¿Sabes cómo te digo?

-Si, lo hago con Ron.

-Pues eso, y Harry una vez se empalmó y yo lo noté pero se dio cuenta enseguida y se apartó. Era para verle todo avergonzado y yo haciendo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Y te gustaba?

-Si… Bastante… Eran esas veces cuando noté humedad en mis braguitas. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta?

-Si… Me encanta… Porque lo notas tan duro contra ti y sabes que es por ti, que eres tú quien lo provocas de esa manera. Adoro esa sensación.

-Si… -Las dos se perdieron en sus pensamientos por un momento –Venga sigue que se nos va la olla recordando.

- ¿Cuál de los dos la tiene mejor?

-Joder Hermione. Vaya cara de viciosilla que estas poniendo. A saber de lo que eres capaz de hacerle al inocente y casto de mi hermanito.

-Si… ya… inocente y casto… no te lo crees ni tú… Venga contesta que sé que esto es un método para escabullirte.

-Pues no sé… más o menos igual, normalita; tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia para opinar. Y ahora se acabó, me toca preguntar a mí, ya está bien de que solo sea yo quien lo pase mal.

-Vale, pregunta. Si se me ocurre algo más ya te iré diciendo.

-Bien, allá vamos, comienza el interrogatorio –Hermione tragó en seco al verle la cara, esto no era bueno.

**N. de A:**

_Primero que nada gracias a prexiozapottyweasley, Nimue-Tarrazo, Anilec, Alemar107, fichos, simplexgirl, Cristy Weasley y a quien me dejó review y no puso nombre. Sois quienes me dais fuerzas para continuarla, gracias de verdad._

_Hay mucha gente que se ha quejado de que dos semanas son mucho para actualizar. Lo sé y lo siento pero tardó muchísimo en escribir y si ahora publico más seguido luego haré parones enormes y prefiero ir subiéndola seguida. Así que sintiéndolo mucho seguiré subiendo cada dos semanas, pero prometo que no lo voy a dejar a medias y que no me pasaré ni un día de ese tiempo._

_Por último quería decir que agradecería que me dierais sugerencias sobre cosas que queréis que pasen, lo tengo estructurado pero hay muchísimos huecos por llenar así que si queréis ver alguna escena en particular decirlo e intentaré incorporarlo._

_Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-¿Te has acostado con Ron?

-¡Hala! Anda que empiezas flojillo.

-No has contestado.

-No.

-No seas tan escueta, tú misma lo dijiste.

-Pero es que no lo hemos hecho, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Cómo NO me la ha metido tu hermano?

-Hay que ver lo bruta que eres a veces –Las dos se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco –Pues cuéntame cuan cerca estáis de hacerlo.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo hemos hablado. En Hogwarts es complicado, hay muchos sitios donde esconderse pero ninguno es totalmente seguro, ni siquiera lo he visto sin camiseta por miedo a que nos pillen.

-Ahora no estáis en Hogwarts.

-Ya, pero no sé quien sería peor McGonagall o tu madre.

-Ahí tienes razón. Pero, ¿tú quieres? No me digas que no lo has pensado.

-Pensarlo lo he pensado, pero no sé lo que opina Ron. Y además, prefiero que surja; no quiero tenerlo todo planeado. Mejor que sea algo espontáneo.

-Eso es verdad. Pero no me has contestado: ¿Tú quieres acostarte con él?

-Por una parte sí. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, besarlo y acariciarlo, últimamente siento que hay demasiada ropa entre nosotros. Quiero que el mundo pare y sólo seamos nosotros dos, demostrándonos nuestro amor. Pero, por otra parte, tengo miedo; estoy totalmente aterrorizada.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te duela?

-No miedo al dolor en sí, sino al estar tan expuesta a él, a que me vea desnuda, completamente desnuda. No hay nadie que me haya visto así.

-Tú también lo verás igual a él.

-Sí, pero es diferente. A él cuando vaya a mear o cambiándose lo han visto.

-Yo también te he visto a ti cambiarte.

-Sí, pero nunca me he abierto de piernas desnuda delante de ti ¿verdad?

-Ahora veo tu punto. De todas formas supongo que Ron también estará preocupado por el tema.

-Y además, también tengo miedo de no estar a la altura; de que no le guste o yo no sepa cómo ponerme o como moverme.

-Supongo que eso le pasa a todo el mundo. No te preocupes. Yo es que hasta ahora no me lo he planteado pero seguro que me surgen todas esas preguntas. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Ron? Seguro que esta igual que tu.

-Ya. Pero no sé cómo empezar, esperaré a que llegue el momento apropiado.

-Bueno, claro ya este punto pasemos a otras cosas. Te toca el culo ¿no?

-Sí, y por dentro del pantalón, pero eso ya lo sabías.

-Sí, sí, pero estoy confirmando y contrastando información. Y las tetas también ¿no?

-Creo que eso ha quedado claro cuando te he dicho que tenía las manos por dentro del sujetador.

-Ya te he dicho, estoy confirmando.

-Vale. Sí, me toca las tetas, por dentro de la ropa. Me las manosea como quiere.

-¿Te las ha visto?

-No, ya te he dicho que ni siquiera lo he visto yo a él.

-Pues deberías verlo, tiene buenos pectorales.

-Ya, eso lo sé, y tableta de chocolate.

-¿No decías que no lo habías visto?

-Y no lo he visto, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya tocado. No va a ser él el único que mete mano.

-Eso es verdad. Ahí tengo yo que espabilar, que a Dean le dejaba que me tocara pero yo no se lo hacía a él.

-Pues ya sabes. Aprende. Que te estás perdiendo algo muy rico.

-¿Y él te ha tocado el… la… bueno tu sabes?

-Joder, Ginny, dilo, ni que fuera Voldemort.

-¿Te ha tocado el coño? -Las dos rieron por el tono de indignación que puso después del regaño.

-No, pero lo está rondando, no creo que tarde mucho.

-Y tú, ¿quieres que lo haga?

-La verdad es que lo pienso y me da palo pero cuando estamos de rollo y la cosa se calienta la verdad es que no pienso en otra cosa que en que ponga la mano ahí de una vez y se deje de tonterías.

-Entonces, ¿le dejarás que lo haga?

-Sí, no creo que le ponga problemas.

-Si ves que no se lanza siempre puedes ponerle tú la mano.

-Sí, claro. Método Ginny Weasley para acelerar el proceso.

-Hey, pues funciona.

-Sí, pero acojonaste a Harry.

-Ya estaba acojonado, tampoco paso nada por probar. Y tanto que me criticas, ¿tú con Ron qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Le has tocado el culo?, porque por debajo de la camiseta ya me has dicho que sí.

-Sí, se lo he tocado, ni que fuera Harry. Y lo tiene bien rico. Hay que reconocer que el quidditch hace milagros.

-Eh, que mi hermano siempre ha estado bien. Por algo somos Weasleys, pobres pero guapos.

Hermione sufrió un ataque de risa por el comentario –Ya te vale Ginny.

-Bueno, y el "paquete", como tú dices, qué ¿se lo has tocado?

-Un poco.

-¿Cómo que un poco? –Ginny casi se cae de la cama de la impresión –o se lo has tocado o no.

-Sí, pero sólo por encima del pantalón; aunque no te niego que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es tocarla sin nada por en medio –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras su cara se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Y en comparación con Krum?

-A Viktor no se la toqué.

-Pero sí que se la notarías ¿no? Como yo a Harry o a Dean.

-Eso sí. Ron la tiene mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Viktor no era nada del otro mundo por mucho jugador de quidditch que fuera.

-¿Y Ron sí?

-Sí, te aseguro que sí. Sólo me viene una palabra a la mente cuando pongo mi mano encima: GRANDE –Las dos rompieron a reír.

-Era esperable. A fin de cuentas es un Weasley.

-Venga, ya estamos otra vez con lo de los Weasleys. Mira que los criticas pero cuando te da por echar flores no hay quien te pare.

-No, esto es verdad, no es coña. He crecido con seis hermanos mayores y desde siempre les he oído decir que estaban bien dotados.

-¿Y te lo crees?

-¿Crees que si no fuera así Fred y George no lo utilizarían para burlarse?

-Tienes razón, eso no lo desaprovecharían.

-Además una vez, por accidente, vi a Percy al salir de la ducha y te aseguro que no pintaba mal.

-¡Ginny que es tu hermano!

-Sí, pero eso no implica que no tenga ojos y no pueda apreciar el tamaño.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Y tú una estrecha.

-Pero si he llegado más lejos que tú.

-Pues entonces la pervertida serás tú.

Las dos se echaron a reír tumbadas cada una en su cama, cuando aparecieron Ron y Harry por la puerta mirándolas como si estuvieran completamente locas.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa, se os oye desde abajo? –Después de este comentario de Ron, ellas rieron con más ganas provocando que los chicos se miraran confundidos. Cuando se calmaron un poco Ron se sentó con Hermione y la besó, en un principio sólo iba a darle un piquito pero de un momento a otro estaban tumbados en la cama besándose como si las fuera la vida en ello.

-Hey, ya, parad. No se come pan delante de los pobres –Hermione y Ron se separaron sonrojados mientras Harry se hacía el ofendido.

-Delante de los pobres, no. Pero si haces huelga de hambre, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, has sido tú el que has decidido ignorar la comida –Todos se quedaron helados con el comentario de Ginny, a Harry se le quebró la sonrisa y salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Los otros miraban a Ginny acusadoramente pero ella mantenía la pose fría, aunque tenía los ojos aguados.

-No deberías haber dicho eso.

-Ron, tú no te metas, que yo no lo hago cuando tú peleas con Hermione.

-Yo lo digo por ti, así no vas a volver con él.

Ginny se levantó enfadada y se encaró a su hermano. ¡Fue él el que me dejó!

-Fue para que no te pusieras más en peligro.

-Pero ahora está muerto, ya no hay peligro. Hace meses que se acabó todo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que vuelva con él? Ginny no aguantó más y se echó a llorar, Ron se levantó e intentó consolarla, abrazándola contra su pecho, como cuando eran pequeños.

-Eso tienes que hablarlo con él y arreglarlo todo, pero lanzando indirectas no vas a conseguir más que hacer más daño –Los argumentos de Hermione convencieron a Ginny, que se calmó un poco, todavía entre los brazos de su hermano. Éste la separó un poco y le secó las lágrimas mientras de besaba la frente.

-Venga, enana, demuéstrale lo que se está perdiendo, lo buena que eres y deja de enseñarle sólo tu mal genio.

Ginny se separó todavía con los ojos llorosos, y miró a su hermano arqueando una ceja.

-¿Se supone que eso es para animarme?

Ron frunció el ceño –Si es que no se puede intentar ser bueno contigo.

Ginny sonrió mientras miraba interrogante a Hermione –Algún día me explicarás como es que te enamoraste de él, por su don de palabra seguro que no fue.

Hermione rió, acompañada al momento por Ginny mientras Ron las observaba medio mosqueado.

-Venga hermanito… no te enfades que sólo era una broma.

-Por lo menos he conseguido que te rías, aunque sea a mi costa.

-Si es que eres un sol –Hermione le cogió la cara y besó tiernamente sus labios.

-Hey, sigo estando delante.

-¿Y por qué no te vas? –Hermione le pegó en el brazo por el comentario –Bueno, vale, dejaré de besarla cuando estés delante.

-No, si a mí no me importa, de verdad. Me encanta ver lo bien que estáis juntos.

-¿Y entonces porque te quejas?

-Porque me gusta más todavía hacerte rabiar.

-Serás… -Ginny echó a correr y Ron salió detrás de ella persiguiéndola por toda la casa, mientras Hermione reía bajando detrás de ellos viendo la escena que estaban montando los dos hermanos.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Alemar107, Nimue-Tarrazo, Foaby, Anilec, gotica, simplexgirl, prexiozapottyweasley, andreita, mar, Anne Weasley, Haley Grint, fichos y Cristy Weasley por dejarme reviews en el capítulo anterior. De verdad que sois quienes me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo también os guste._

_Foaby y Cristy Weasley me han pedido capítulos más largos, lo intentaré. Los primeros ya los tengo escritos y tienen el tamaño que tienen pero procuraré que los que escriba a partir de ahora sean más largos._

_Agradezco cualquier sugerencia o comentario que queráis dejarme._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próxima capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Cuando llegaron al salón Ron logró alcanzarla y cogiéndola de un puñado la tiró encima del sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Hermione… ayúdame… -Suplicaba Ginny entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía en el sofá.

Hermione se acercó para ayudarla, pero en vez de eso, Ron la atrapó y acabó ella también tirada al lado de Ginny, sufriendo la tortura de las cosquillas. Al oír las sonoras carcajadas de las chicas la señora Weasley se asomó desde la cocina a ver que estaban haciendo.

-Ron, quieres dejarlas. Que se supone que ya eres un adulto –Ron paró y miró a su madre con cara de perrito apaleado mientras las chicas intentaban recobrar el aliento.

-Mama si son ellas; que se alían contra mí, y yo claro tendré que defenderme.

-Ya… Si resultará que todos mis hijos son unos santos y yo sin enterarme.

-Dime una vez en que yo… -La frase se vio interrumpida por el cojín que le había lanzado Ginny a la cara y que provocó las risas de las dos chicas, y la sonrisa de la señora Weasley, que escondió rápidamente.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? –Ron se lanzó encima de ellas y continuó la guerra de cosquillas. Los chicos ya estaban en el suelo sin parar de reír cuando la señora Weasley volvió a la cocina. Era feliz, tan feliz como no había podido serlo en los últimos años, en los que estaba todo el día preocupada por la seguridad de su familia; pero todo eso había pasado y, por suerte, habían sobrevivido. Por eso pensaba que era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento, preparando las cosas para pasar las navidades todos reunidos y escuchando las carcajadas de sus dos pequeños por toda la casa. Porque ellos serían siempre sus pequeños, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran y aunque hubieran estado luchando en la primera línea de guerra.

Los chicos continuaron su batalla haciéndose cosquillas y lanzándose cojines, mientras sus risas inundaban toda la casa. Después de mucho rato los tres acabaron tirados en el sofá con la respiración agitada. Ginny se levantó y se fue a la cocina a ver si su madre necesitaba ayuda y así dejar un rato solos a la parejita. Éstos, cuando se quedaron solos, comenzaron a besarse muy dulcemente y muy despacio. Ron le acariciaba el pelo mientras la besaba y ella tocaba lentamente su cuello y su cara mientras continuaban con esa serie de suaves besos, que eran poco más que un roce de labios, como los que se daban al principio de estar juntos, donde no había lengua y la respiración no se agitaba. De vez en cuando se separaban para mirarse a los ojos y volver a besarse lentamente.

-Ejem, ejem.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se giraron hacía la puerta ruborizados, y allí se encontraba la señora Weasley mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hermione, voy a hacer tarta de calabaza. Me dijiste que querías aprender a hacerla para enseñar a tu madre.

-Oh, sí, claro. Voy.

-Yo, mientras, voy a buscar a Harry.

-Vale –Ron desapareció por las escaleras y Hermione pasó por delante de la señora Weasley, completamente colorada; ésta, en cambio, seguía manteniendo la sonrisa, llevaba desde que 

se había enterado que estaban juntos intentando verlos dándose un beso, pero siempre se le habían escapado. Arthur le había dicho que ya los había visto un par de veces, aunque ellos no le habían visto a él. Pero, por fin, los había visto y le habían parecido adorables, los dos juntos besándose con tanta dulzura. Así que fue detrás de Hermione dispuesta a enseñarle a cocinar, a fin de cuentas, si se acababa casando con él, ella iba a ser la responsable de que su niño comiera bien. Cuando entraron en la cocina Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza, viéndoles las caras ya sabía lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto, Ron ya había llegado a su habitación y, tal como pensaba, allí estaba Harry, leyendo un libro de quidditch sentado en su cama.

-Hey, tío. No sabía dónde te habías metido. ¿Por qué no has bajado?

-No me apetecía. Se os oía reíros desde aquí, ¿qué estabais haciendo?

-Éstas, que se habían amotinado contra mí y teníamos una guerra de cojines y cosquillas. Deberías haber bajado, te hubieras entretenido un rato.

-No creo que a Ginny le hubiera gustado.

-Deberías de hablar con ella.

-Yo no me meto en tus discusiones con Hermione.

-Pero si tú no me hubieras animado yo no le habría pedido salir. Sólo te devuelvo el favor.

-Ginny ya no quiere nada conmigo. Me lo demuestra en cada comentario.

-Inténtalo.

-No, Ron. Es un caso perdido.

-Hazme caso. Eres mi mejor amigo, si no pensara que tienes muchas posibilidades no te lo estaría diciendo.

-No sé, no estoy seguro. Creo que ella ya se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Hermione? Ella seguro que lo sabe.

-No pienso espiar a mi hermana.

-Tú lo sabes ¿no?

-Harry, no te pienso decir nada, igual que se ella me preguntara tampoco le diría.

-Ron, por favor, tío. Dímelo.

-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. Habla con ella. Y ahora vamos para abajo que la cena ya casi tiene que estar.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron que la cena estaba casi lista y la tarta en el horno, aunque Hermione tenía restos de harina en la cara. Los chicos se rieron de ella y le tomaron el pelo por las pintas aunque Ron acabó acercándose a ella y le limpió la cara con una caricia. Harry y Ginny se miraban de reojo, esperando la reacción del otro. Ginny le sonrió tímidamente, cómo pidiendo perdón por el comentario de la tarde. Harry le respondió con otra sonrisa pensando si Ron tendría razón y debería olvidar sus miedos y pedirle que volviera con él. La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, esta vez no esperaron al señor Weasley ya que éste se estaba quedando hasta tarde para adelantar todo el trabajo ya que había pedido días libres para pasar las navidades con sus hijos y quería que los días que tuviera que ir pasar el menor tiempo en el ministerio. Molly estaba encantada con que Arthur 

pasara las navidades en casa; mientras tanto miraba embelesada a los cuatro jóvenes que estaban en la mesa. Hermione desde siempre le había parecido la chica perfecta para su pequeño, era tan educada, amable, inteligente y, sobre todo, tenía carácter. Nunca le habían gustado las chicas florero que sólo servían para ponerse bonitas para sus chicos. Por eso había aceptado a Fleur en el momento en el que ésta le plantó cara para defender su amor por Bill. Ahora sonreía disimuladamente al ver como éstos se miraban y se sonreían durante la cena, le parecían muy tiernos; aunque claro, no se le olvidaba que tenían 17 y 18 años, ya había pasado antes por eso y sabía que cuando estuvieran a solas las cosas no serían tan inocentes. Tenía que decirle a Arthur que hablara con Ron, no quería tener nietos tan pronto; bueno, sí que quería, pero que la hiciera abuela Bill que estaba casado y bien acomodado y no Ron que ni siquiera había terminado al colegio, más valía que Arthur hablara con él y se evitaran problemas. Por otro lado estaban Ginny y Harry, ella le había contado la relación que habían tenido y por qué éste la había dejado; le parecía algo muy noble por su parte aunque le dolía ver lo triste que estaba su pequeña al ver que no había vuelto con ella. Sabía que era un buen chico y que si no le había pedido todavía que volvieran sería más por miedo que porque no la quisiera, ya que ese amor se podía ver cuando la miraba; pero por mucho que le doliera sabía que no podía meterse. Ellos tendrían que arreglar las cosas a su ritmo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar la señora Weasley se quedó recogiendo y preparando las cosas para cuando llegara su marido; los chicos se fueron al salón a jugar al ajedrez; Ron y Harry jugaban y Hermione los miraba a ver si descifraba la forma de juego del pelirrojo mientras Ginny leía el quisquilloso, revista a la que Luna la había aficionado. Viendo Harry que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a perder decidió convencer a Hermione, por gestos, de que despistara a Ron a ver si así se desconcentraba y perdía. Ésta se rió al ver la cara de desesperación del moreno pero decidió intentarlo a ver si así encontraban la manera de vencerle. Se pegó a él melosa, haciéndole caricias en los pelillos de la nuca y dándole besitos por el cuello y la mandíbula. Pero aún y con esto no consiguieron nada ya que Ron le hizo un jaque mate espectacular a Harry, y eso que había estado girándose de vez en cuando para besar a Hermione. Harry se enfurruñó y protestó.

-Encima de que intentas ganarme con trampas te enfadas.

-Es que no es justo, yo creía que ésta, por fin, después de siete años iba a ser la mía.

-Harry –Ginny levantó la vista de la revista y se giró hacia él sonriendo –Ron se enseñó a jugar en la misma habitación en la que estaban jugando los gemelos. Te va a costar hacer que pierda la concentración así como así.

-De todas formas, no es justo –Todos se rieron de Harry por el cabreo tan tonto que estaba pillando.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Alemar107, Anilec, Foaby, gotica, Haley Grint y fichos por los reviews del capítulo anterior; me han dejado muchos menos esta vez así que los vuestros tienen más valor ya que sigo escribiendo porque os guste._

_Subo el capítulo hoy porque tengo exámenes mañana y pasado y no creo que tenga tiempo para subirlo mañana y prefiero adelantarme un día que retrasarme. El próximo capítulo volveré a subirlo jueves._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. _


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir –Hermione se levantó y echándole una mirada a Ron se fue hacia las escaleras –Buenas noches.

-Me debes la revancha –Ron se quedó mirando entre Harry que estaba colocando las piezas de nuevo y su novia que subía lentamente las escaleras –Venga, tío, te toca.

Volvió a mirar a las escaleras viendo como se perdían sus piernas, fingió un bostezo –Uy, que sueño tengo. Creo que yo también me voy a dormir –y echó a correr escaleras arriba persiguiendo a Hermione.

-Será cabrón –Murmuró Harry desanimado mientras lo miraba correr por las escaleras.

-Era previsible, su novia le manda una indirecta sobre lo que va a encontrarse si sube y se va a quedar aquí jugando contigo.

-Le encanta jugar al ajedrez.

-Sí, pero menos que fajarse con Hermione –Harry suspiró derrotado -¿Juegas?

-¿No te ha bastado con que te machaque un Weasley que quieres que lo hagan dos?

-Estoy seguro de que hoy es mi día.

-Bueno, viendo lo que hace Ron contigo no creo que me suponga mucho esfuerzo –Harry rió sarcástico y se pusieron a jugar. Ojalá que las cosas siguieran así y pudiera pasar más tiempo con Ginny.

Cuando llegó el señor Weasley entró por la puerta principal, saludó a los chicos que seguían jugando en el salón y se derrumbó en una silla de la cocina, dándole antes un beso a su mujer.

-Te veo cansado –Molly lo miraba preocupada mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su cena.

-Sí, pero ha merecido la pena. Estoy de vacaciones, y espero no tener que volver hasta el año que viene –A pesar del agotamiento que sentía, tenía una sonrisa esplendida en la cara –Por fin podré pasar unas vacaciones enteras con los chicos.

-¿Podrás ir mañana a recoger a Charly?

-Sí, claro. Hasta he conseguido que el ministerio me deje un coche. Había pensado decirle a Ron si quería venirse conmigo.

-Me parece estupendo; además, así no irás solo.

-La verdad es que quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Nunca le presté demasiada atención de niño entre Ginny y los gemelos y siento que me he perdido algo importante, que no lo conozco y quiero enmendarlo.

-Arthur, no te preocupes por eso. Él entiende las circunstancias; pero me parece una idea maravillosa que quieras estar más tiempo con él.

-Espero que mañana se venga. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-¿Cómo que donde está? En el salón, jugando al ajedrez con Harry.

-Cuando he entrado sólo estaban Harry y Ginny.

-Ay, este niño. Tienes que hablar con él.

-¿De qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Se pasa todo el día desaparecido haciendo quien sabe que con Hermione.

-Pensaba que Hermione te caía bien…

-Y la adoro, no te equivoques. Es la mejor chica para Ron, sabes que siempre he querido que formara parte de la familia. Pero tengo miedo.

-Molly, cariño, no te preocupes. Ya no son niños, saben lo que hacen. Además, no es la primera vez que pasas por esto.

-De todas formas estaría más tranquila si tuvieras "la charla" con él.

-No, otra vez no. Ya llevo cuatro charlas y Fred y George me lo hicieron pasar realmente mal.

-Sabes que esta será la última que de hablar con Ginny me encargo yo.

-Vale, bien, de acuerdo. No te preocupes que hablaré con él. Pero más que preocuparte de que yo hable con él tendrías que hacerlo de lo que hayan sido capaces de decirle sus hermanos.

-Más razones para que hables con él.

-Lo haré. Y ahora tráeme la cena que muero de hambre –Molly rió mientras servía la sopa a su marido.

--

Ron alcanzó a Hermione cuando ésta estaba a pocos metros del cuarto de su hermana, la giró y la apoyó contra la pared.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar jugando con Harry.

-¿Tan tonto me crees cómo para no pillar tus indirectas?

-Tonto no, despistadillo –Se acercó y le besó suavemente –Además, de que indirectas hablas, yo voy a acostarme.

-Sí, claro. Pero yo no voy a quitarte horas de sueño. Sólo vengo a darte las buenas noches.

-Ya te las he dado abajo.

-¿A eso le llamas tú dar las buenas noches? Te voy a enseñar yo cómo se hace –Ron la apretó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla. Ella le correspondió al instante pasándole los brazos por la nuca acercándolo más a ella. El beso empezó suave, pero al cabo de unos minutos la cosa comenzó a calentarse volviéndose más apasionado. Ron restregaba suavemente su entrepierna contra la de ella; mientras con una de sus manos se aguantaba en la pared con la otra se paseaba acariciando su costado.

Hermione, en un principio, había tenido reparos por encontrarse en el pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny; pero hacía rato que ese pensamiento se había evaporado de su cabeza y ahora lo único que centraba su atención era mantener a su novio lo más pegado posible.

Notaba los pequeños roces que hacía contra ella y lo excitado que estaba pero en esa postura ella no acababa de verle la gracia, necesitaba un poco más de contacto. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió alzar una pierna y enrollarla en su cintura; provocando que en un momento Ron dejara su cintura y se pasara a acariciar su muslo.

Ahora sí que notaba la diferencia, el roce era mucho mayor y se sentía diferente. En esa postura tardó pocos minutos en notar humedad en sus braguitas; la mano de Ron se paseaba entre su muslo y su trasero, cada vez un poco más abajo.

Hermione no podía parar de pensar en cómo se sentiría esa caricia si no llevara vaqueros, decidió que esas navidades iba a usar mucho más falda.

Ron llevaba un rato besándole el cuello, y la velocidad y la fuerza del roce entre sus cuerpos se iba incrementando provocando que Hermione soltara suaves gemidos casi inaudibles pero que provocaban todavía más a Ron.

La cosa siguió así durante varios minutos y Hermione ya estaba expectante porque Ron llevaba un rato acariciando su trasero, acercándose poco a poco a su intimidad; estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y, sobre todo, deseosa de saber cómo se sentiría que él la acariciara allí.

-Método Ginny Weasley –Oyeron el susurro de Ginny mientras pasaba por su lado y entraba a la habitación y se separaron colorados mirando hacia la puerta por la que ya había desaparecido. Hermione soltó una risita por el comentario consiguiendo que Ron la mirase confuso.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada, cosas nuestras –Oyeron pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-Buenas noches –Hermione le besó y se metió en el cuarto a la vez que Harry aparecía por el rellano.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir? –Ron siguió a Harry y subieron al cuarto que compartían.

Cuando Hermione entró, Ginny ya estaba preparando la cama para acostarse.

-Que oportuna que eres.

-¿No me digas que te iba a tocar?

-Con un par de minutos más habría llegado.

-Lo siento Herms. Pero mi padre ya estaba terminando de cenar y no hubiera tardado mucho en subir; y mejor yo que ellos ¿no?

-¿Ya ha venido tu padre? ¿Tanto rato hace que subimos?

-A ti se te habrá pasado rápido pero habéis estado más de media hora –Las chicas se acostaron y apagaron la luz.

-Oye, y tú mientras, ¿Qué has hecho con Harry?

-Machacarle al ajedrez.

-Pobre Harry, yo no sé por qué insiste en seguir jugando –Las dos chicas rieron y se acomodaron para dormir.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se habían puesto el pijama y estaban tirados cada uno encima de su cama enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quidditch cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa –Arthur asomó la cabeza.

-Hola chicos. No sabía si estabais durmiendo.

-No, pasa papá. Le estaba contando a Harry el último partido de los Chudley Cannons. ¿Qué querías?

-¿Te apetecería venir mañana conmigo a recoger a Charly?

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo iremos?

-Me han dejado un coche en el ministerio.

-Genial.

-Bueno, pues hasta mañana. Y no te acuestes muy tarde que saldremos temprano.

-Vale, no te preocupes que apagamos ya la luz. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chicos. Descansad bien que nos esperan unas navidades movidas.

**N. de A:**

_Antes que nada: Viva la selección española de fútbol, campeona de Europa. Aúpa Villa, máximo goleador del mundial y viva Casillas, el mejor portero del mundo. (Tenía que decirlo, después de 44 años sin ganar una Eurocopa es para celebrarlo)._

_Bueno, después de este ataque futbolero quería dar las gracias a Alemar107, ana, Haley Grint, cristy weasley, Lucy, Ginny, Foaby, fichos, gotica y __Angelitahxhermy por los reviews que me habéis dejado, nunca me cansaré de decir que si sigo escribiendo es por todos vosotros._

_He decidido contestar aquí a los que me dejáis review anónimo ya que a los demás lo hago por el enlace, así que aquí voy: __**ana **__(Gracias por leer, me alegro que te gustara y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que a Molly no se le escapa nada), __**cristy weasley **__(Intento hacer los capítulos más largos pero estos ya los tenía escritos, aunque si te fijas este ya ha sido un poquito más largo), __**Lucy **__(Gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado), __**Ginny **__(Pensé en escribir una historia con toda la relación normal entre ellos que me faltó en los libros, y este es el resultado. Y Harry y Ginny ya veremos cómo acaban, aunque no creo que tarden mucho), __**Foaby **__(No he publicado una semana antes, aunque creo que este capítulo se ha aclimatado un poco al clima ¿Tú qué crees?), __**gotica **__(me alegro de que te guste y te parezca divertido) y Angelitahxhermy (Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y a Harry hay que darle tiempo, él hace las cosas pero a su ritmo). A los demás ya os contesté cuando me mandasteis el review, de todas formas me hace muchísima ilusión vuestros reviews. Gracias también a quienes me han puesto en alerta, me halaga que queráis que os avisen en cuanto subo uno nuevo._

_Quería dar las gracias también a MAR y lobitablack (aunque no sé si leen esta historia) por haberme dejado reviews en "_No ha muerto"_, ya que al ser anónimos no les puedo contestar quería decirles que me alegra mucho que les gustara y que Fred no podía morir._

_Me despido que ya me he enrollado demasiado._

_Gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

-Ron, Ron cariño. Despierta –Molly mecía a su hijo esperando a que reaccionara, siempre le costaba mucho levantarle y no quería despertar a Harry. –Venga Ron, que tu padre ya está abajo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué hora es? –Ron entreabrió los ojos confuso mirando a su madre.

-Son las siete y media, pero te tienes que levantar ya para llegar a tiempo a por Charly –Ron asintió despacio mientras se incorporaba bostezando –Venga, date prisa en vestirte que yo mientras te preparo el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos Ron bajó a la cocina, seguía bostezando e iba medio despeinado. En cuanto se sentó, su madre le sirvió un vaso de zumo y un par de tostadas que ya había untado en mermelada. Arthur leía el periódico mientras se acababa su café.

-¿Sólo esto? Voy a morir de hambre hasta la hora de la comida.

-No te preocupes que comeremos algo a media mañana cuando recojamos a tu hermano, que seguro que también tiene hambre después del viaje.

-Ay, Ron. Podrías haberte peinado que llevas todo revolicado. –Molly le pasaba las manos por el pelo intentando acomodárselo.

-¡Mamá suéltame! A mí me gusta llevarlo así.

-No sé como Hermione puede estar contigo con esas pintas.

-Pues no la veo quejarse; más bien parece que le gusta.

-Venga dejad de discutir. Y acaba ya que tenemos que irnos.

Arthur se levantó y besó a su mujer mientras Ron se acababa media tostada de un bocado y se levantaba corriendo para seguir a su padre hasta el coche. Ron todavía estaba enfurruñado por el comentario cuando Molly se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Hay que ver que mayor te me estás haciendo –Ron sonrió y le devolvió el beso a su madre antes de entrar en el coche y partir hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a Charly? –Llevaba un rato conduciendo, viendo como Ron pegaba cabezadas cuando le hizo la pregunta, a ver si así se espabilaba.

-¿Qué? –Ron se desperezó y se restregó los ojos para acabar de despertarse.

-¿Qué si tienes ganas de ver a Charly?

-La verdad es que sí, hace mucho que no estoy con él.

-Vino en verano.

-Sí, solo un día, para la boda; y como era el padrino no pude ni cruzar dos frases seguidas con él.

-Estábamos en plena guerra; no se podía quedar más tiempo.

-Si eso lo sé pero me hubiera gustado haber estado más rato con él. Hacía 3 años que no lo veía. Desde los mundiales.

-La verdad es que esta guerra nos ha tenido a todos muy separados. Me alegro de que ya haya terminado. Estas navidades volverán a ser como cuando erais pequeños. Todos juntos y montando jaleo. Creo que estamos locos al querer meternos todos en la misma casa.

-La verdad es que somos muchos. Ahora todavía más.

-Era previsible que acabarais trayendo a vuestras novias a casa –Arthur sonrió al ver a su hijo apartar la mirada y sonrojarse –No creas que me molesta; me gusta que mis hijos traigan a casa a la gente que es importante para ellos.

-Hermione venía a casa antes de que estuviéramos saliendo.

-Pero, entonces, ya era importante para ti.

-Bueno, visto de ese modo, supongo que sí.

-Es buena chica. La verdad es que no me importa tenerla como nuera.

-Lo sé –Arthur no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el tono de granate que ya había adquirido la piel de Ron.

-Y a tu madre y a tu hermana les cae bien así que no te darán problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, no viste todos los que tuvieron para aceptar a Fleur.

-Pero ahora se llevan bien.

-Sí, pero Bill lo pasó mal al principio porque creía que no la aceptarían. Tú no tendrás que pasar por eso, has sido más listo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabías desde el principio que con ellas no tendrías problemas. Es la mejor amiga de tu hermana y sabes que tu madre la adora.

-No estoy con ella porque a mamá o a Ginny les caiga bien.

-Eso lo sé, no te creas que nos tomó de sorpresa lo vuestro. Sólo digo que vas a tener muchos menos problemas que Bill.

-Supongo que eso es bueno –Estuvieron un rato callados, Ron miraba por la ventana reduciendo el sonrojo de su cara mientras Arthur sonreía mirándolo de reojo. Después de un rato, Ron notaba que su padre lo miraba un poco nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –Ron se giró hacia él y lo encaró viendo como este dejaba de mirar lo para vigilar nervioso la carretera.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Dime la verdad, quieres decirme algo –Arthur suspiró derrotado antes de contestar.

-Tu madre quiere que te dé "la charla".

-¿Qué charla? –Ron lo miraba dudoso.

-"LA CHARLA". Tus hermanos te habrán comentado algo.

-Ah, "la charla". –Ron bufó mientras sus orejas se iban tornando rojas poco a poco, al igual que las de su padre –No me irás a venir ahora con el cuento de las abejas ¿no?

-No, supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Los gemelos ya me dejaron claro hace un par de años que ese tema, a tu edad, ya está más que dominado. Un poco más y me enseñan ellos cosas a mí. –Ron soltó una carcajada a la que pronto acompañó Arthur haciendo un poco más distendido el ambiente.

-No me importa si ya has tenido relaciones o no. Sólo quiero que me preguntes si tienes alguna duda o problema. Sé que esto es difícil hablarlo con un padre pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí. –Arthur miraba más sereno y con más confianza a Ron, y éste parecía un poco menos nervioso aunque aún mantenía las orejas de un tono rojizo.

-No sé papá, no se me ocurre nada. Tú tienes más experiencia en estas conversaciones, yo no tengo con quien hablar de esto y no sé qué decir.

-¿No hablas de esto con tus amigos o tus hermanos?

-Teniendo en cuenta que a Harry le gusta mi hermana y que yo estoy saliendo con su mejor amiga, como que este tema está un poco vetado entre nosotros. Y con mis hermanos ¿con quién voy a hablar?, Fred y George me harían la vida imposible, Percy se escandalizaría y Bill no creo que tenga mucho que comentar conmigo. El único con el que puedo tocar el tema es Charly y está en Rumania; no es que tenga a mucha gente con la que hablar de esto.

-Yo con mi padre nunca pude hablar de sexo y yo he intentado ser más abierto con vosotros pero tampoco quiero obligarte.

-No me importa hablar de esto contigo. Pero no quiero que se entere mamá.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu madre nunca me ha preguntado por la conversación en sí, sólo se preocupa porque estéis informados.

-Bien, entonces no hay problema.

-Bueno, yo sólo te voy a preguntar por lo único que le importa a tu madre de todo esto. Después hablamos de lo que tú quieras. ¿Sabes cómo cuidarte?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí papá. Por eso no te preocupes que lo tengo controlado.

-Vale, me quedo más tranquilo.

Los dos estuvieron un rato callados observando como el paisaje se iba urbanizando conforme se acercaban a la capital. Ron parecía estar rumiando algo, Arthur lo miraba de reojo pero sin preguntar. No quería presionarle, si quería hablar ya lo haría.

-No quiero hacerle daño –Ron lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que Arthur entendió perfectamente.

-Eso no puedes evitarlo; pero no te preocupes, pasará rápido –Ron asintió en silencio y volvió a mirar pensativo por la ventanilla.

Después de un rato dando tumbos por las calles de Londres consiguieron llegar al aeropuerto y aparcar 15 minutos antes de la llegada del avión de Charly. Aún y así tuvieron suerte de que el vuelo llevara retraso ya que se perdieron varias veces buscando la salida y Ron tenía 

que estirar de Arthur para que corriera y dejara de mirar por las ventanas cada vez que veía un avión.

-Mira, papá, esa es la salida 22 –Echaron a correr hacía allí y llegaron justo cuando estaban saliendo los primeros pasajeros.

Estuvieron unos minutos buscándolo entre el gentío hasta que lo vieron llegar cargado con dos grandes bolsas de deporte. Sonrió al verlos y cuando llegó hasta ellos las tiró al suelo y abrazó a Ron, consiguiendo levantarlo del suelo aún y que este era más alto que él.

-Cada día estás más alto campeón –Después de dejarlo en el suelo se acercó a abrazar a su padre, el cual había estado observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de los saludos, Charly cogió una de sus bolsas y se la dio a Ron para que la cargara –Anda toma, usa uno de esos pedazo de brazos que tienes –Ron se quejó pero cogió la bolsa de su hermano.

-En serio papá, ¿Qué le dais a éste para que crezca de esa manera?

-Pues lo mismo que a todos, que ninguno habéis salido pequeño.

-Hablando de comida… -Charly interrumpió a Ron.

-Aquí nadie estaba hablando de comida –Arthur y Charly se rieron de la cara que puso el pequeño.

-Bueno, pues no hablando de comida, muero de hambre –Los tres soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron a una cafetería del aeropuerto para que Arthur disfrutara viendo aterrizar y despegar a los aviones mientras almorzaban. Pidieron un bocadillo cada uno y un par de tapas.

-Si coméis así voy a arruinarme estas navidades por vuestra culpa –Rieron mientras Arthur pedía otra ronda de cervezas y un par de tapas más.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor? Eres el único que ha seguido mis pasos.

-Me pilló de sorpresa la renuncia de Harry pero parece que el equipo ya se ha hecho a mí.

-¿Por qué renunció? –Los chicos seguían su conversación mientras Arthur miraba embelesado a los aviones.

-Porque, después de acabar con Voldemort, dijo que quería, por una vez, tener un año tranquilo y prepararse bien los extasis y que prefería jugar a tener que mandar, que ya tuvo bastante con el año pasado que tenía que estar más pendiente de ver que hacía el resto que de buscar la snitch.

-La verdad es que ser buscador y capitán es una mierda, te lo digo por experiencia. Es mejor ser guardián como tú.

-Ya, pero ya no tengo tiempo libre; entre los extasis, y la barbaridad de deberes que estos conllevan, las tareas de prefecto y el equipo de quidditch no tengo tiempo para nada más.

-Y, aparte, el tiempo que le dedicarás a tu novia ¿no? –Charly le miraba con cara de pillo y Arthur apartó la vista de los aviones para mirarlos mientras aguantaba la risa viendo el tono rojizo que tenían las orejas de Ron.

-Bueno, sí, eso también –Charly soltó una carcajada provocando la risa de su padre.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Ginny, Alemar107, Anilec, Haley Grint, Angelitahxhermy, gotica, Foaby, cristy weasley, dreamhp, parisss02, Nimue-Tarrazo y darkangel26-15 por vuestros reviews, sois fantásticos de verdad. Con vosotros da gusto seguir escribiendo._

_Ahora la contestación de los anónimos: __**Ginny**__ (me encanta que te guste la historia, espero que este también te haya gustado), __**Anilec**__ ( Espero que te haya gustado la charla con Arthur, tampoco lo han pasado muy mal), __**Angelitahxhermy **__(lo siento, no puedo subir más rápido, aún y así ya me estáis alcanzando y no quiero hacer parones), __**gotica**__ (espero no haber defraudado con la charla, aunque todavía dará un poquito más que hablar), __**Foaby**__ (me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado y a ver qué opinas de la charla) y __**cristy weasley **__(¿ya no me vas a pedir capítulos más largos? Ahora que me había acostumbrado lo voy a echar de menos. Ahora en serie, intento de verdad que sean más largos; éste ya es un poquito más que los demás)._

_Gracias además a Parisss02 y Maika Dreams por dejarme review en "No ha muerto", me hace muchísima ilusión que tres meses después de subirla haya gente que me diga que le encanta._

_Y ahora quería hacer una aclaración sobre mi otro fic __**"Fuego rojo"**__. En el segundo capítulo he tenido más reviews que en el primero pero en cambio no lo ha leído ni la cuarta parte de gente; supongo que es porque el primero era un Ron/Draco y quería hacer una aclaración sobre esto. El reto no es sobre ellos dos, es sólo sobre Ron, en un principio iba a ser sobre él y Hermione pero 69 retos hablando sobre ellos (y la verdad es que las palabras del smut no varían mucho) se me hacía pesado de escribir, así que pensé hacerlo sólo de Ron y así poder variar las parejas. De todos modos, la gran mayoría van a ser Ron y Hermione, y slash sólo habrá en unos pocos retos (y lo avisaré al principio). Sólo era eso, para avisar que no todo es con Draco, y además reconocer que era la primera vez que escribía slash y no es de lo mejor que he hecho. Pero el segundo capítulo es sobre Ron de pequeño y en el próximo (que espero subir en unos días) la protagonista será Hermione. Así que si os apetece, dadle una oportunidad y espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, Hermione se despertó sonriendo recordando la sesión de besos y caricias de la noche anterior y deseando recibir su beso de buenos días. Se desperezó y vio que Ginny ya no estaba en su cama así que se decidió a vestirse y bajar a desayunar esperando que Ron no tardara mucho y ver si encontraban un ratito para estar solos antes de que la casa se llenara.

Se sorprendía a sí misma de ver cómo estaban llevando la relación, cuando lo veía con Lavender ella pensaba que no podría tener una relación así; pensaba que sería algo más como con Krum que se pasaban horas hablando y no pasaron de unos pocos besos.

Pero la verdad es que le gustaba como estaban las cosas entre ellos: hablaban de cualquier cosa, reían, jugaban, estudiaban; como siempre había sido, sólo que ahora cuando se quedaban a solas parecía que sus bocas fueran imanes y no pudieran estar separadas y, aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo, le encantaba estar así con él y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se sentó al lado de Ginny después de saludar muy sonriente, ésta le contestó aún medio dormida y Molly se apresuró a servirle un café y unas tostadas que Hermione le agradeció educadamente provocando una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de la mujer que, a su vez, hizo que Hermione se sonrojara al darse cuenta que la miraba así pensando que era un buen partido para su hijo.

-Ginny, hazme el favor, sube a despertar a Harry.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ir yo? –Ginny refunfuñaba mientras acababa su última tostada.

-Porque yo tengo que acabar con esto y Hermione está desayunando.

Ginny se resignó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Molly acabó con las salchichas, le sirvió a Hermione y se sentó en la mesa suspirando a beberse un café tranquila mientras esperaba a Harry para acabar con el desayuno y empezar a recoger.

En ese momento, Hermione se extrañó de que Molly sólo hubiera dicho que había que despertar a Harry.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde está? –Molly levantó la vista del periódico que estaba hojeando y la miró extrañada.

-Se fue esta mañana temprano a por Charly con su padre –Hermione parecía decepcionada –Creía que lo sabías.

-Ron no me dijo nada –Molly iba a contestar pero fue Harry el que lo hizo, entrando a la cocina ya vestido seguido de Ginny.

-Ron se enteró anoche, justo antes de acostarnos subió el señor Weasley a preguntarle si quería ir con él.

-Ah, vale –Hermione asintió pero aún se notaba un poco de decepción en su cara.

-Hermione, por favor, quita esa cara que parece que no puedas pasar un par de horas sin verlo –Hermione fulminó a Ginny con la mirada por el comentario y se levantó indignada –Disculpad, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Subió hasta la habitación y se puso a rebuscar en su baúl; en eso, entró Ginny que había salido detrás de ella cuando la vio tan indignada.

-Hermione, perdóname, no quería ofenderte –Ésta siguió rebuscando sin girarse –Por favor, lo siento, no te enfades. Sé que no he estado muy acertada pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo, sólo ha sido una tontería.

Hermione se incorporó llevando un libro en la mano –Sólo quiero leer un rato tranquila.

Ginny observó que todavía estaba molesta pero sabía que si insistía las cosas serían peores.

-Bueno, por lo menos vente al salón conmigo y, aunque sea, yo leo una revista.

Hermione asintió y las dos bajaron para pasar la mañana leyendo tranquilas.

--

Cuando acabaron de almorzar y consiguieron que Arthur dejara de ver los aviones volvieron al coche, tarea que se complicó porque después de haber dado tanta vuelta para ir a buscarlo ahora no se acordaban de cómo se iba al parking. Menos mal que Arthur tenía la tarjeta que le habían dado al entrar y gracias a ésta y preguntando a un policía consiguieron llegar hasta el coche.

Charly se sentó delante con su padre mientras Ron se repantingaba detrás y bostezaba.

-Míralo, es como un bebé. Le llenas la tripa y le entra sueño –Charly estaba girado mirándolo divertido.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Pero, para tu información, esta mañana he madrugado mucho –Ron replicó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Seguro que menos que yo.

-Tú habrás dormido en el avión –Esto se oyó bajito ya que Ron ni se molestó en abrir los ojos para replicar.

-Habló el que ha dormido la mitad del viaje esta mañana –Charly se volvió a girar para ver como el pequeño ya estaba dormido.

-Déjalo, ya no te escucha. Que facilidad que tiene para dormir. Lo que yo diga, como un bebé.

Pasaron un rato hablando y comentando del trabajo; y riendo, de vez en cuando, de los ronquidos que venían del asiento de atrás.

-Hey, Ron, venga despierta –Charly zarandeaba a Ron estirando el brazo desde delante –Que hace tres años que no puedo estar contigo y te vas a pasar todo el rato durmiendo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –Ron se desperezaba todavía medio adormilado –Sólo estaba descansando un poco.

-Sí, claro. Menuda sobada te has pegado.

-Bueno y ¿de qué quieres hablar? Ya te he dicho cómo llevo las cosas en el colegio.

-No sé, cuéntame algo. ¿De qué habéis hablado antes, cuando veníais a por mí? –Charly vio como a Ron se le sonrojaban las orejas.

-Me ha dado la "charla" –Charly empezó a reírse hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas provocando que los otros dos sonrieran de verlo.

-Ya te vale papá. Menuda encerrona. Lo metes en el coche durante horas sin posibilidad que se escape –Arthur se sonrojó levemente.

-Ni que le hubiera forzado a algo.

-No, no sé, ha estado bien –Arthur miró a su hijo pequeño por el retrovisor sonriendo, agradecido por el comentario. A él también le había gustado que hablaran, les había acercado un poco más.

De pronto, Charly se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para preguntarle entusiasmado.

-¿Ya te has estrenado? –Arthur se atragantó sorprendido por la pregunta mientras Ron adquiría un tono granate en su rostro.

-No.

-¿Seguro que no?

-Que no, joder Charly. Sabré yo si me he acostado con alguien o no.

-Ah, bueno. Porque como te acuestes con alguien y no me lo cuentes me voy a cabrear.

-Pero bueno, eso es algo privado, no tiene porqué contártelo –Arthur intervino anonadado por el comentario.

-Somos hermanos, no pasa nada. Yo le conté mi primera vez.

-¿Qué? Pero… sería muy pequeño.

-Tenía diez años –Se oyó la voz desde atrás.

-¿Ves? No era tan pequeño. Y, además, tenemos confianza suficiente para hablar del tema ¿o no? –Se defendió Charly girándose para ver que contestaba.

-Sí, sabes que sí. Que siempre te lo he contado todo.

-¿Ves como no tienes de qué preocuparte? –Charly sonreía a su padre –Entre nosotros las cosas siempre han ido bien. Siempre le he cuidado. Si hasta le enseñé a hacer poción anticonceptiva.

Ron asintió levemente mientras Arthur miraba de uno a otro dudoso -¿Cuándo?

-La última vez que estuve aquí, para los mundiales de Quidditch.

-¡Pero si sólo tenía 14 años! –Arthur parecía escandalizado de oírlos.

-Papá yo no sabía cuando iba a volver y quería estar seguro de que Ron sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Por eso antes me has dicho que no me preocupara por ese tema? –Ron asintió y Arthur pareció más tranquilo al saber que lo había hecho para informarlo.

Siguieron hablando mientras hacían el último tramo hasta casa. Cuando llegaron Charly sonrió antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¡Mamá ha hecho potaje de cabeza de cerdo!

-Como siempre que vienes, creo que sólo lo hace cuando estás tú –Arthur contestó mientras abría la puerta.

No había terminado de abrir cuando Molly salió como un torbellino de la cocina, empujó a Arthur para apartarlo y se lanzó a los brazos de Charly.

-Ay, mi niño. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ha ido bien el viaje? –Molly hablaba rápidamente mientras lo revisaba cómo si viniera de la guerra –Estas más delgado.

-Tienes que ser la única en el mundo que opina eso.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte –Molly seguía hablando sin parar mientras los hacía entrar a todos en la casa –Estas muy guapo. Te he hecho tu comida favorita.

-Ya la he olido desde fuera.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos rápidos por las escaleras, Charly se acercó a éstas y bajó Ginny corriendo; la cual se lanzó, literalmente, a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Charly la cogió al vuelo y dio vueltas por el salón abrazándola. Cuando paró, la soltó y la separó un poco de él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermanita pequeña? –La volvió a abrazar mientras ésta reía –Estás guapísima. No quiero ni imaginar al montón de chicos que tendrás detrás de ti.

Le dio un beso en la frente y saludó a Harry y a Hermione que habían bajado después de Ginny.

-Venga, sube a dejar tus cosas y a comer que la comida ya esta lista –Molly tenía una sonrisa enorme que no podía disimular. Charly era el único que todavía no había visto después de acabar la guerra.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Tú eliges: En la habitación de Ron con él y Harry o en la de los gemelos con ellos.

-Con Ron –Todos rieron al ver que no había tenido ni que pensarlo.

-A Percy le va a encantar esa decisión –Se oyó una carcajada de los hermanos Weasley después del comentario de Ginny.

Charly le encasquetó una de sus bolsas a Ron y subieron a dejarlas al cuarto, dónde su madre ya había colocado otra cama y una pequeña cómoda donde colocar sus cosas.

Llegaron abajo cuando todos se estaban sentando, Charly se colocó en medio de sus hermanos, dejando a Harry y Hermione sentados enfrente; para malestar de Hermione quien todavía no había podido cruzar una palabra con su novio. Molly repartió los platos, desoyendo las quejas de Ginny.

-Oh, no. Odio este potaje. Es lo único que no me gusta de cuando vienes de visita –Charly rió mirando el puchero de su hermana.

-No te quejes que sólo lo comes cada tres años.

-Preferiría comerlo más si significara verte más seguido –Charly le agradeció el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ron y Charly devoraban el plato pero a Hermione parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia y sólo mareaba la comida tomando alguna cucharada de caldo. Molly estaba acabando su plato cuando levantó la vista y vio que Ginny casi no había probado bocado, iba a regañarla cuando se fijó en que Hermione tampoco había comido mucho más. Así que se levantó resignada y les preparó un par de bocadillos.

-Anda, tomad –Molly se acercó a dárselos y recoger los platos.

-No señora Weasley, no hace falta, de verdad –Hermione estaba avergonzada porque le hubiese preparado algo aparte.

-Toma y come. Tampoco voy a dejar que os vayáis sin comer. A vuestra edad hay que estar bien alimentados, estáis creciendo –Cogió los platos y se dirigió al fregadero –Lo que me da lástima es tirar la comida.

-Aquí no se tira nada –Charly se levantó y le quitó los platos a su madre; le dio uno a Ron, que ya estaba rebañando con pan el suyo, y él se quedó el otro –Haremos el esfuerzo de comérnoslo.

Aunque pareció que el esfuerzo no fue mucho por las ganas que le pusieron provocando la sonrisa de Molly, ya que se habían acabado toda su comida.

Terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa. Molly le pidió a Charly que le contara cosas de su vida en Rumania mientras ella ponía a fregar los platos y terminaba de arreglar la cocina.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Alemar107, Nimue-Tarrazo, lunatica2207, Ginny, darkangel26-15, gotica, Noemi Potter, Haley Grint, …90, Anilec, AxH, cristy weasley y Foaby por los reviews que me dejasteis en el capitulo anterior. Ya he pasado los 50 y estoy muy contenta por ello, muchas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en dejar un review y me hacéis feliz._

_Voy con la contestación de los anónimos: __**lunatica2207 **__(A mí los dos momentos que dices son de los que más me gustan, espero que haya más frases próximamente para añadir a la lista), __**Ginny **__(Me alegra de que te gustara la charla, espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado), __**gotica **__(Gracias, espero que también te hayas reído con éste), __**…90 **__(Lo primero decir que no me molesta la crítica, creo que tienes razón, pero tengo que explicar mis motivos. Aunque suene a excusa yo tardo muchísimo en escribir, cuando empecé a subir el fic llevaba más de un año escribiéndolo y sólo tenía los primeros 9 capítulos. Éste es el séptimo que subo pero en este tiempo sólo he escrito hasta mitad del 11. Intento hacerlos más largos pero el problema es el mismo, ahora mismo estoy a punto de que me alcance el fic y si los hago más largos o los subo más rápido me alcanzará antes y entonces sí que haré grandes parones. Espero que se entienda la situación, estoy intentando todo lo posible por escribir más, incluso me metí a hacer retos para no perder la costumbre de escribir cuando me atascaba en algún punto de la historia porque si no si que me atascaría. Y respecto al contenido, yo empecé a escribir este fic para poner todo lo que me faltó en los libros, eso incluye el Lemon, por supuesto, pero también me faltó Charly, Arthur y la relación entre los Weasley en general y eso es todo lo que estoy intentando plasmar aquí. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado más), __**AxH **__(Gracias a ti por leerlo, me alegro de que te gustara la charla), __**cristy weasley **__(Que te puedo decir, a mí también me encanta Ron, espero que éste capítulo te haya dejado con mejor sabor de boca) y __**Foaby**__ (Espero que con la explicación anterior entiendas que hago lo que puedo pero que no quiero llegar a tener que parar, me alegra que te gustara la charla y espero que también te haya gustado la intervención de Charly en el tema)._

_También dar las gracias a Urpi-chan, Noemi Potter, Nana Granger W., Merodeadora-Chii, Micolita, rosa.chocolate, marty loves james and lily, la.brujita4ever y RHr Weasley por haberme añadido a alertas o a favoritos. Aunque la mayoría no dejéis review me hace mucha ilusión la idea de que el fic os guste lo suficiente como para que os avisen cuando subo capítulo nuevo o lo tengáis en vuestros favoritos._

_Me despido hasta el próximo, muchísimas gracias por leer._


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Ginny subió a su habitación a escribir a Luna mientras Harry fue al cobertizo a pulir su escoba. Hermione viendo que Ron estaba totalmente enfrascado en la conversación se levantó y se fue a leer al salón. A los pocos minutos, salió a buscarla preocupado porque la había visto tristona.

-¿Estás bien? –Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, Hermione asintió sin dejar de leer -¿Qué pasa?

Ron le quitó el libro y lo dejó en la mesa –Venga, dímelo.

-No me has hecho ni caso desde que has llegado –Hermione miró a otro lado medio enfurruñada.

Ron rió entre dientes mientras la cogía por el mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo –No estarás celosa de mi hermano ¿verdad?

-No digas tonterías –Hermione giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia otro lado –Pero podrías haberme avisado de que te irías.

-Mi padre me avisó después de que te fueras a acostar, no pude decirte nada –Hermione asintió aunque parecía que no se le pasaba del todo -¿Sabes en lo único que he pensado desde que te he visto?

Hermione negó despacio mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

-En lo guapa que estas hoy y las ganas que tenía de besarte –Ron la cogió por las mejillas y la besó despacio.

-Hay que ver lo pelota que eres cuando quieres –Hermione ya sonreía y tenía una mano enredada en su pelo.

-Sí, pero te encanta –Volvió a besarla mientras ella reía y poco después se olvidaron del resto y sólo atendían a sus besos que se volvían cada vez más apasionados.

Charly salió de la cocina y se encontró con su hermano pequeño medio recostado encima de Hermione besándola desesperadamente. Charly retrocedió sobre sus pasos despacio y sin que la pareja se diera cuenta de su presencia, entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta quedándose parado delante de ella. Sus padres le miraron interrogantes al ver que había quedado en Shock esperando a que reaccionara.

-¿Me lo ha hecho a mí la vista o Ron esta en el salón besándose con Hermione? –Arthur volvió a coger el periódico y Molly a colocar los platos al ver que sólo era eso.

-Lo raro sería que no lo estuviera haciendo –Charly abrió la boca anonadado al ver la poca importancia que le daba su madre al asunto.

-Pero… ¡Si Ron tiene novia! –Charly la miraba esperando a que reaccionara.

-Claro que tiene novia, Hermione es su novia –Su padre le contestó mientras plegaba el periódico, pero al mirarlo vio que Charly lo veía asombrado –Creí que lo sabías, no es ningún secreto. Si esta mañana incluso tú bromeaste sobre el tema.

-Sabía que tenía novia, Ron me lo dijo en una carta al principio del verano; pero no sabía que fuera Hermione –Charly seguía estupefacto por la noticia -¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

-Porque pensamos que lo sabías, cariño –Molly se acercaba a él intentando calmarlo –Tú lo has dicho, Ron te lo contó al principio del verano; nosotros nos enteramos dos meses después y porque Bill los vio besarse. Es a ti a quien siempre te lo cuenta todo así que dimos por hecho que ya lo sabías.

Esto no puede ser –Charly salió cabreado de la cocina y se fue directo a encarar a su hermano.

-¡RON!

Ron se asustó del grito que dio el mayor, pegando un salto en el sofá y cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Auch! –Ron se tocaba dolorido el trasero mientras Hermione se había incorporado en el sofá completamente colorada.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ES ESO DE QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON ELLA? –Ron miraba asombrado a su hermano que le gritaba furioso desde la puerta.

-Pero si lo sabías.

-YO QUE LECHES VOY A SABER.

-Bueno, vamos a mi cuarto y hablamos –Ron se levantó del suelo y subió con su hermano hasta su habitación. Ninguno se fijó en Hermione, la cual parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

La chica, cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Ron, corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

Ginny estaba acabando la carta cuando oyó a Hermione entrar al cuarto y cerrar de un portazo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa que he oído a Charly gritar? –Ginny guardó la carta y se giró al no oír respuesta. Entonces se fijó en Hermione, apoyada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y con un rastro de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas –Hermione, cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Hermione se tiró sollozando en la cama escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras Ginny se levantaba corriendo y se sentaba a su lado -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo con Charly?

Hermione seguía llorando, aunque le contestó entre sollozos –Charly… no quiere que Ron este conmigo… se ha cabreado por eso…

-¿Cómo se va a enfadar por eso?

-Estábamos besándonos… y él ha entrado y nos ha visto… y se ha puesto a gritarla a Ron por estar conmigo…

-No lo entiendo, de verdad –Ginny decidió dejar el tema e intentar calmar a su amiga. Ya hablaría después con Charly.

Mientras tanto los chicos hablaban en la otra habitación.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas con Hermione?

-Creí que ya lo sabías.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Me mandas una carta diciendo que tienes novia y no pones su nombre. Pues lo que deduzco es que no la conozco, que si la conociera me lo dirías –Charly miraba indignado a su hermano esperando explicaciones.

-Vale, en la primera carta me dio vergüenza poner quien era. Acabábamos de empezar a salir y tenía que acostumbrarme yo primero.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste después? –Charly parecía más calmado.

-Realmente pensé que los sabías, cuando se enteraron todos lo di por hecho. No caí en que no te había dicho su nombre –Ron intentaba arreglar las cosas –Lo siento. No quiero que peleemos por esto.

Charly relajó el gesto y miró directamente a su hermano –Es que, entiéndelo, siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo. Vale que viva en otro país pero es que estoy totalmente desinformado –Charly hablaba más tranquilo, intentando explicar su reacción –Fui el último en enterarme de que Bill se casaba y de la pelea de Percy y papá. Joder, el año pasado te envenenaron y yo me enteré en la boda de Bill. Entiende que me haya dolido que, precisamente tú, no me contaras esto.

-Fue sin querer, creí que lo sabías –Ron era el que empezaba a alterarse intentando explicar la situación y que su hermano lo perdonara –Además, tú fuiste el único al que yo se lo conté; los demás, si no fuera por Bill, no se habrían enterado.

-Cuéntame esa parte –Charly lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Pues mira, Hermione y yo estábamos en el jardín, en un sitio apartado donde no se nos veía desde la casa, besándonos. En eso, Bill se apareció fuera del jardín, y al entrar nos vio; pero, en vez de decir algo, entró a la casa cabreado chillando como tú hace un rato. Qué porque no se lo habían dicho, que siempre era el último en enterarse, que ahora vivía aquí y ya no tenían excusas…

-Es que a Bill cuando vivía en Egipto le pasaba como a mí, que todas las noticias venían con retraso –Apuntó Charly -¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues imagínate, papá y mamá se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta sin entender nada y luego vinieron a pedirnos explicaciones a nosotros. Y ahí se lo tuvimos que decir, por suerte era un par de días antes de volver a Hogwarts y Fred y George no pudieron decirnos nada. Ya veremos mañana, miedo me da pensarlo.

Charly se reía imaginando las bromas de los gemelos –Va a ser divertido.

Ron lo miró ceñudo –Será para ti, yo no le veo la gracia.

-Tranquilo, campeón. Que no les dejaré que se pasen mucho –Charly sonrió a Ron y bajó por las escaleras, dejando a éste sólo en el cuarto.

Cuando pasaba por el rellano del tercer piso se encontró con su hermana que lo miraba cabreada y con los brazos en jarras, en una postura muy parecida a la que ponía su madre cuando se enfadaba.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HAS DICHO A HERMIONE?

-¿Yo? Nada –Charly se ponía ahora en la situación de Ron, con Ginny chillándole y sin saber por qué.

-Ah, entonces ¿quieres decir que Hermione está llorando por nada?

-¿Qué Hermione está llorando?

-Sí, y por tu culpa. Porque dice que tú te has enfadado porque es la novia de Ron –Charly se quedó estupefacto por la noticia –Más te vale que arregles esto.

Ginny se marchó cabreada dejándolo delante de la puerta de su habitación. Este la abrió despacio y se asomó. Se sintió horrible cuando vio a Hermione llorando bocabajo en la cama. Aún sin verle la cara sus sollozos se oían hasta el pasillo.

Se acercó despacio, cogió la silla que había en el escritorio y se sentó al lado de la chica. Hermione, al verlo, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y se limpió las lágrimas intentando, en vano, que no se notara que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento –Charly se disculpó con voz queda mientras Hermione lo miraba sin saber muy bien que decir –Lo de antes no iba contigo, siento que hayas creído que así era.

Hermione había dejado de llorar aunque tenía la cara roja con rastros de lágrimas –Era lo que parecía.

-Desde que estoy en Rumania las noticias siempre llegan tarde, parece que soy el último en enterarse de todo –Charly la miró y ella asintió para que continuara –Y me molestó mucho que Ron precisamente no me dijera que tú eras su novia.

-Pero sí que te dijo que tenía novia –Hermione no acababa de comprender la situación.

-Sí, pero no me dijo que eras tú y yo di por hecho que era cualquier otra compañera de Hogwarts que yo no conocía y por eso no me había dicho su nombre –Charly movía mucho las manos cómo si así le fuera más fácil hacerse entender –Cuando os vi besándoos no lo esperaba y me sorprendió mucho y al ver que todo el mundo lo veía como algo normal me sentí otra vez como el tonto al que nadie le cuenta nada. Por eso me puse así, no tenía nada que ver contigo.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que esté con Ron? –Hermione lo miraba serena pero todavía un poco dudosa.

-No, la verdad es que tendría que conocerte más para poder opinar pero no me pareces mala chica –Hermione asintió sonriendo –Entonces, ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien.

-Pues vamos para abajo. A ver si a Ginny ya se le han pasado los instintos asesinos que tenía contra mí.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara y salió del cuarto seguida de Charly. Cuando estaba bajando las últimas escaleras, Ron se levantó corriendo y se acercó a ella mirándola inquiridoramente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –Ron la miraba, observando los signos de haber llorado de su cara.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, seguro. No te preocupes –Hermione sonrió y Ron se tranquilizó un poco, la cogió de la mano y la llevó con él hasta el sofá.

Ginny todavía observaba a Charly con cara de mal genio, aunque después de ver sonreír a Hermione suavizó bastante el gesto; Charly aprovechó esto para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Ginny, al fin, sonriera.

-¿Por qué no jugamos todos juntos a algo? –Charly preguntó sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

-Podríamos hacer un campeonato de ajedrez –Ron parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

-No, gracias. Prefiero jugar a algo en lo que tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar.

-Ves, Harry. Mi hermano es más sensato que tú –Todos se quedaron mirando a Ginny esperando a que continuara –Prefiere no jugar al ajedrez antes que perder estrepitosamente.

-¡Eh! No soy tan malo –Todos reían de la cara de Harry.

-Pero tú, ¿has ganado alguna vez?

-Esto… no. Pero eso es porque casi siempre juego contra Ron –Las risas de todos se multiplicaban conforme Harry daba más explicaciones –Y tú, Ginny, ¿acaso le has ganado?

-A Ron no. Pero a ti sí y, normalmente, suelo ganar. Pero es que a Ron no se le puede ganar.

-Yo sí le he ganado –Todos se giraron hacía Charly asombrados –Le enseñé a jugar yo así que, aunque fuera al principio, sí que le he ganado alguna partida.

-Pero hace mucho que no juegas conmigo.

-Porque el verano que volví de Hogwarts, cuando tú tenías ocho años, y me machacaste cada vez que jugamos decidí no jugar contigo. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien y para ti ya no era rival así que le pasé el testigo a Bill que era mucho mejor que yo.

-Pero… -Hermione hacía cuentas pensativa –Tú tendrías que tener unos…

-15 años.

-¿Y ya te ganaba?

-Ya te he dicho que nunca he sido muy bueno. Pero con 10 años le ganó a Bill y a él sí que le picó. Fue el primer verano que vino desde Egipto, tenía 19 años y había ganado un par de campeonatos de ajedrez en Hogwarts. Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando Ron le ganó.

-Desde entonces no ha querido volver a jugar conmigo.

-Así que por eso juegas conmigo –Harry lo miraba indignado –Porque soy el único tonto que todavía aguanta perder siempre.

Todos se rieron mientras Charly se levantaba a buscar una baraja para jugar al snap explosivo. Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde mientras contaban anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y de Hogwarts. Al final, hasta acabaron convenciendo a Arthur para que se uniera a la partida.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Alemar107, rosa.chocolate, Nimue-Tarrazo, darkangel26-15, Anilec, …90, Ginny, gotica, ana, cristy weasley, lunatica2207, AxH, Urpi-chan, ru-em, Haley Grint y fichos por dejarme reviews en el capítulo anterior, ya llevo 80 nunca creí que llegara a tanto, sois los mejores y os agradezco de corazón que os molestais en perder unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en dejarme review, me alegro muchísimo cada vez que entro y tengo uno nuevo y me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS._

_Gracias también a rosa.chocolate, oscarlos y Markalia por añadir la historia a favoritos o a alertas, supongo que eso es que os gusta. También dar las gracias a tibia oscuridad por añadir "No ha muerto" a favoritos y a Rosie Lovegood por dejarme un review a ese fic, me _

_siento muy halagada porque digas que parece escrito por J.K.Rowling, gracias, me alegro de que disfrutaras leyéndolo._

_Y ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**…90 **__(Me alegra que el pasado capítulo te gustara más que el sexto, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Agradezco tus críticas porque me ayudan a mejorar, y si te gusta Charly espero que disfrutes con él porque a mí me encanta y va a salir mucho), __**Ginny **__(Supongo que ahora entiendes porque Ron no saludó a Hermione, tenía que ver con éste capítulo; y tienes razón con lo de Harry y Ginny, pero la verdad es que me cuesta bastante escribir sobre ellos aunque prometo que voy a hacer el esfuerzo y que también tengan sus momento), __**gotica **__(Me alegra de que los jueves sean de tus días favoritos porque actualizo mi fic, me halaga mucho que digas eso), __**ana **__(Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te hayas animado a dejarlo. No te preocupes por Hermione, le valdrá la pena la espera. Y ya veremos cómo lo pasa Percy con los gemelos), __**cristy weasley **__(Yo también me imagino a Charly como tú y me da mucha lástima que no saliera más en los libros, a mí me encanta y parece que la mayoría coincide conmigo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado), __**lunatica2207 **__(Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, parece que a todo el mundo le gusta Charly. Aunque Hermione pronto se irá quitando las ganas, o a lo mejor le dan más ya veremos) y __**AxH **__(En este ya ha habido un poquito más de Ron y Hermione aunque si te has quedado con ganas te adelanto que el siguiente será casi todo sobre ellos)._

_Parece que a todo el mundo le gusta Charly, espero no decepcionar a nadie por la visión que tengo de él. Cómo no hay casi nada de él así es cómo yo lo imagina, aunque intentaré ir explicando poco a poco mis razones de porque lo veo así. Si hay algo que no os gusta de él decírmelo y veré que puedo hacer._

_Y ahora un pequeño inciso respecto a la primera frase del capítulo. Cuando escribí que Harry iba a pulir la escoba, realmente iba a eso; porque con todos los Weasley en la casa seguro que juegan más de un partido. Pero cuando se lo di a leer a mi amiga Montse (pongo tu nombre para que todo el mundo sepa lo mal pensada que eres), empezó a reírse porque pensó que iba a "pulir" otra cosa. Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección, que cada uno piense lo que quiera dependiendo de lo verde que tenga la mente._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Molly los llamó varias veces para que dejaran la partida y fueran a cenar pero estaban tan enfrascados por el juego que ninguno de ellos se levantó, hasta que después de llamarlos 3 veces y que ninguno le hiciera caso se plantó con los brazos en jarras en mitad del comedor.

-¡QUEREIS DEJAR LAS CARTAS Y VENIR DE UNA VEZ QUE SE VA A ENFRIAR LA CENA!

Todos la miraron asustados y pasaron por su lado corriendo para ir a sentarse a la mesa. Empezaron a comer con la cabeza gacha mientras Molly seguía despotricando por lo bajo.

-Molly, cariño, sólo estábamos jugando no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Os he tenido que llamar cuatro veces.

-Es que estábamos a mitad de la partida y…

-Pues seguís jugando luego que las cartas no se van pero la cena sí que se enfría.

Arthur agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo en silencio como el resto. Esperando a que a su mujer se le pasara el enfado. Cuando terminaron todos se levantaron para recoger la mesa y que su madre no se enfadara más.

-Anda, iros a terminar la partida, que ya me encargo yo de acabar de recoger.

Sus hijos le dieron un beso cada uno mientras salían hacía el salón provocando que, por fin, apareciera una sonrisa en la cara de su madre.

Estuvieron jugando hasta tarde e incluso cuando Molly acabó de recoger se sentó con ellos. Al rato, después de bostezar varias veces, subió a acostarse. Arthur la vio y excusándose se retiró con su mujer.

Hermione fue la primera en perder, así que se acurrucó contra Ron y siguió observando cómo jugaban mientras le hacía caricias en la espalda y se daban algunos besos esporádicos. Harry fue el siguiente en perder, se quedó mirando pero al poco rato se cansó y subió a dormir.

La partida entre los tres hermanos parecía interminable, aunque Charly tuvo un par de buenas jugadas y acabó eliminando a Ginny, quien se molestó y subió enfurruñada a su habitación. Charly y Ron seguían jugando y la partida no se decantaba para ninguno. Charly se fijó en que la parejita seguía dándose arrumacos y decidió dejarlos solos. Ya tendría tiempo durante las navidades de estar con su hermano.

-Uff, que sueño. Voy a acostarme.

-Campeón, aprende a no protestar cuando la situación te convenga. Buenas noches.

Charly se levantó y se fue dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y a Hermione completamente colorada. Ron se giró a mirarla y rió al ver su cara.

-Nos ha dejado solos a propósito.

-¿Y no te gusta la idea?

-Me parece estupenda –Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron a besarlo, esta vez no empezaron suave sino que desde el principio fueron besos largos y apasionados.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando en el sofá, Ron encima de Hermione, sin que los besos bajaran de intensidad. Ron le acariciaba el costado mientras que Hermione metía las manos por dentro del jersey del chico acariciándole la espalda y el estómago.

Ron subió la mano hasta el pecho de su novia y lo apretó despacio provocando que ella gimiera contra su boca; el pelirrojo intensificó la caricia y pasó a besar su cuello sabiendo que ahí se encontraba su punto débil.

Hermione aprovechó esto y miró hacia las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio así que supuso que todos dormían y a esas horas no bajaría nadie.

Aprovechó las circunstancias para hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, cogió el borde del jersey y estiró de él; Ron, viendo sus intenciones, se incorporó un poco para hacérselo más fácil hasta que la castaña logró quitárselo del todo y lanzarlo al suelo dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Ron se quedó mirándola apoyado en sus manos esperando su reacción.

Hermione le miraba embelesada, tenía unos brazos fuertes y se le marcaban todos los músculos del torso pero sin ser excesivo. Acarició suavemente su pecho, sus hombros y sus brazos entreteniéndose en hacerle unas dulces caricias en las cicatrices que le quedaban del departamento de misterios. Entonces su vista bajó por su pecho hasta sus abdominales los cuales tenían una línea de vello pelirrojo que se perdía por dentro de sus pantalones, que ya tenían un bulto considerable.

En ese momento, la chica se dio cuenta del repasito que le estaba pegando y se sonrojó de inmediato levantando la vista de su cuerpo por primera vez desde que le quitara el jersey, le miró a los ojos para encontrarse con un Ron que le miraba divertido, lo que provocó que se avergonzara más.

Hermione le cogió por la nuca y lo acercó de nuevo hasta su cuello, oportunidad que el pelirrojo no desperdició, y luego le susurró al oído:

-Adoro el quidditch.

Ron la miró mientras reía y se apoderó de nuevo de su boca mientras Hermione aprovechaba para acariciar su espalda con total libertad. Le encantaba poder abrazarlo sin ninguna prenda que se interpusiera.

Estaban totalmente entregados, Ron seguía acariciándole los pechos por encima de la ropa cuando Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas restregándose contra la dureza del chico. Ron gimió contra su boca y Hermione aumentó el ritmo viendo la reacción que estaba consiguiendo.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y se quitó de encima de la chica para colocarse a su lado provocando que la castaña se enfurruñara porque él se había apartado en mitad de su caricia, pero le duró poco porque Ron enseguida volvió a besarla con tanto ímpetu como antes, bajando la mano por su costado poco a poco hasta su trasero el cuál acarició y apretó con mucho entusiasmo.

Hermione aprovechó esta posición para poder acariciar libremente el pecho de su chico, zona que ya le gustaba antes de verla pero que ahora le encantaba.

La chica se estremeció cuando Ron acarició su muslo hasta llegar a la parte interior de éste y empezó a subir hacía su entrepierna. Hermione temblaba en sus brazos anticipando la caricia, cogió a Ron por la nuca y profundizó el beso dándole seguridad al chico para que continuara.

Cuando llegó a su destino Hermione exhaló de golpe todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando. Notaba cómo le temblaban las piernas aún y estando tumbada, y cómo se humedecían rápidamente sus braguitas.

Cerró los ojos, abrió un poco más las piernas para que Ron tuviera más acceso y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella mientras suspiraba suaves gemidos que se escapaban de su boca. En ese momento se lamentó de no llevar falda, los pantalones estorbaban demasiado; ya lo había pensado la noche anterior pero por la mañana al vestirse se le había olvidado, seguro que mañana no se le pasaba.

Ron la miraba embelesado, se sentía orgulloso de haberse atrevido a llegar y le parecía que no había mejor recompensa que la cara sonrojada de su chica. Notaba que la zona estaba caliente pero por culpa de los pantalones no podía sentir muchos más; paseaba sus dedos despacio arriba y abajo ejerciendo un poco más de presión en los sitios dónde la castaña gemía más fuerte.

Había dejado de besarla en la boca porque le gustaba mirarla, pero seguía dándole besos espaciados por la cara. Pero la reacción de la chica a sus caricias estaba consiguiendo que sus pantalones estuvieran a punto de reventar de lo excitado que se encontraba.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró llena de deseo, lo cogió por la nuca y lo acercó a ella para besarlo desesperadamente. Sin dejar de besarlo bajó la mano por su cuello palpando todo su pecho hasta que llegó a la línea pelirroja que recorría su estómago.

Se entretuvo en juguetear con ella, dándole pequeños tirones y recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Hasta que una de las veces chocó contra la cinturilla del pantalón y decidió bajar la mano hacía el bulto que tanto le había llamado la atención anteriormente.

Estaba durísimo, más que las veces anteriores, se notaba la excitación del chico y más cuando éste gimió contra su boca sólo con ponerle la mano encima. Hermione ejerció más fuerza y frotó su mano por toda la extensión haciendo que Ron volviera a gemir y la besara desesperadamente; a la vez que dejaba de pasar los dedos por la entrepierna de la chica para apoyar la palma de la mano y frotar tal y cómo estaba haciendo ella con él.

Hermione levantaba las caderas para aumentar la intensidad de la caricia y se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar los gemidos que se le escapaban. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su pantalón no era el único que estorbaba y sin pensárselo mucho metió la mano por dentro de éste, por encima de los calzoncillos. No podía moverse mucho pero le gusto le sensación de tocarlo con sólo una fina tela entre ellos.

Ron dejó de tocarla y besarla y Hermione se preocupó pensando que había hecho algo que no le gustó al chico, pero éste lo que hizo fue abrirse los pantalones dejándolos caer un poco para que la castaña tuviera más libertad de movimientos.

Hermione le sonrió y continuó con su caricia, ahora con más libertad viendo en los ojos de su chico una mirada de excitación como nunca antes le había visto. Ahora el que tenía que ahogar sus gemidos era Ron, que se tiró a devorar la boca de Hermione, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y profundizando el beso hasta quedarse sin respiración, mientras una de sus manos se había metido por dentro del jersey de la chica y le apretaba los pechos dándole algún que otro suave pellizco en sus endurecidos pezones.

Hermione estaba totalmente perdida en sus caricias, nunca había tenido a Ron tan apasionado y tan volcado con ella y le excitaba verlo de esa manera. Pero cuando más lanzados estaban el pelirrojo se separó de golpe y se sentó en el sofá intentando calmar su respiración. Hermione se incorporó y le miró turbada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ron la miró colorado pero sin contestar -¿He hecho algo mal?

-No, no es eso –Ron le respondió azorado, eso era lo último que quería que pensara –Es sólo que si no paramos yo voy a… voy a…

-Vas a ¿acabar? –Ron asintió sin atreverse a mirarla directamente. Hermione sonrió, se incorporó para abrazarle y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le gustaba saber que había conseguido llevar a Ron hasta ese punto.

Se acurrucó contra él y notó como poco a poco se iba calmando su respiración. Minutos después Ron se levantó abrochándose los pantalones y buscando su camiseta mientras Hermione se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo. Subieron hasta el rellano de la habitación de Ginny y se pararon mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero –Ron sonrió ante el susurro de Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente contra él, besándola en la frente. Ron no solía decirle que la quería pero ese abrazo era su forma de demostrarlo y ella sabía lo que significaba y disfrutaba de él como si de la mayor muestra de amor se tratara.

-Buenas noches –Ron se separó de ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios para después marcharse a su habitación mientras ella entraba al suyo.

Charly llevaba un rato durmiendo cuando oyó ruidos en la habitación, abrió los ojos y miró como su hermano rebuscaba en el armario, pensó que iría a acostarse y se iba a dar la vuelta para seguir durmiendo cuando vio que ésta en vez de ir a su cama se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? –Ron se giró sorprendido pues pensaba que Harry y Charly estaban dormidos.

-A darme una ducha –Charly le miró confundido pero la contestación vino desde la otra cama.

-¿Fría? –Ron se puso colorado mientras los otros dos reían.

-Iros a la mierda –Y se marchó al baño, aunque pudieron ver que sonreía.

A los pocos minutos, Ron volvió a entrar, completamente seco.

-¿No te ibas a dar una ducha? –Charly lo volvía a mirar extrañado.

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que el agua estaba muy fría y he encontrado una manera mejor para solucionar el problemilla –Charly se rió mientras Harry metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada y decía:

-No era necesario que compartieras esa información, voy a tener pesadillas.

Ahora Ron también se unió a las risas de su hermano y su amigo mientras se ponía el pijama y se acostaba.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a Haley Grint, oscarlos, gotica, Alemar107, darkangel26-15, ru-em, Rosie Lovegood, Floor Grint, Nimue-Tarrazo, cristy weasly, Mariana Malfoy 452, Ginny, Anilec, AxH, fichos y Joslin Weasley por los reviews. Lo repito en cada capítulo pero la verdad es que si no fuera por vosotros no seguiría escribiendo, sois los que me dais la fuerza para hacerlo. Gracias._

_Ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**gotica**__(A mí me hizo gracia que Bill se picara con Ron, porque es el hermano mayor y siempre los cuida pero la verdad es que le tuvo que fastidiar bastante que le ganara), __**Rosie Lovegood**__(Intentaré poner más Harry y Ginny, lo prometo. Por toda la gente que me lo ha pedido, aunque espero no defraudar a nadie porque nunca he escrito nada de esta pareja. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda), __**cristy weasley**__(Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, mucho Ron y Hermione y los dos solitos como habías dicho; parece que supieras lo que iba a pasar. Yo tampoco le vi otra intención a lo de pulir la escoban, para que luego digan que yo soy la mal pensada), __**Ginny**__(Siento que no te gustara el anterior capítulo. Yo siempre he pensado que Charly era el que tenía peor pronto de todos los Weasley aunque luego se calme y sea un trozo de pan. En ningún momento grita a Hermione, todo el rato se dirige a Ron porque el enfado es con él. Y si Ron no se fija en Hermione es porque él conoce los enfados de Charly y sabe que si lo deja chillar 5 minutos luego se le pasa, por eso se lo lleva al cuarto para que se calme; y si no le hace caso a Hermione es porque para él no tiene mayor importancia porque conoce a su hermano y sabe que podrá calmarlo, no se le ocurre que Hermione se sienta herida. De todas formas cuando baja con Charly después de haber aclarado las cosas lo primero que hace Ron es acercarse a ella para saber cómo ésta porque ahí ya sabe que ella se ha puesto mal. Éste es mi punto de vista y entiendo que tú no lo veas así, Charly es un personaje que casi no ha salido en los libros y cada uno se lo imagina cómo quiere, ésta es la mía y no tiene por qué coincidir con la de los demás. De todas formas, no creo que vaya a cabrearse más veces y espero que el Charly del resto del fic te guste. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque si no es así no tengo ningún problema en recibir las críticas), __**AxH**__(Casi todo el capítulo de Ron y Hermione como tú querías, espero que te haya gustado) y __**fichos**__(A ver si fanfiction te deja entrar sin problemas, si es que ya te coge manía hasta él. Y ahora hazte la inocente con lo de pulir la escoba que tú pensaste lo mismo, vaya par de mal pensadas que sois, no sé qué hago con vosotras con lo buenecita que soy yo)._

_Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia ahora que va a llegar toda la familia a la madriguera será muy bien recibida, que son muchos personajes y cualquier idea es de ayuda._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

A la mañana siguiente, Molly entró al cuarto de Ginny para despertar a las chicas. Éstas remolonearon un poco cuando les abrió la persiana pero enseguida se incorporaron.

-Buenos días niñas –Los dos contestaron con la voz pastosa todavía demasiado dormidas para importarles que las hubiera llamado niñas.

-¿Podríais ir a despertar a los chicos? Es que todavía me queda mucho por preparar para cuando lleguen los demás y no tengo tiempo para ponerme a batallar con ellos –Ginny asintió mientras bostezaba, Molly la besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Hermione fue al baño y cuando volvió Ginny todavía estaba bostezando sin levantarse de la cama.

-No sé como lo haces para estar tan despierta si te acostaste más tarde que yo –Ginny se levantó para ir ella al baño.

-Estoy acostumbrada a dormir menos –Hermione le sonrió a Ginny que seguía bostezando y se agachó a buscar una falda en su baúl.

Cuando Ginny volvió se vistió rápidamente, ya más despejada, mientras Hermione terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. Subieron hasta la habitación de Ron, riéndose de los ronquidos de Charly que realmente parecía que fueran de dragón.

Entraron y abrieron la ventana para que entrara la luz y se aireara la habitación pero ninguno hizo ademán de despertarse. Harry estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, Ron estaba totalmente despatarrado ocupando toda la cama y Charly seguía roncando, tirado bocabajo en la cama con la mitad del cuerpo caído.

-Vaya tela, ni se han enterado de que hemos abierto la ventana –Ginny los miraba entre divertida y enojada –Eh, despertad.

Viendo que ninguno se inmutó decidieron hacerlo de uno en uno. Ginny se dirigió hacia Harry y Hermione hacia Ron. Ésta se agachó a su lado y sonrió al verlo tan dormido.

-Ronnie, despierta –Le dijo quedamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Hermione pensó que no había conseguido nada cuando Ron se giró de golpe cogiéndola por la cintura y tumbándola a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilón –Ron sonrió aunque todavía no había abierto los ojos y se abrazó más a ella –Vamos levanta.

-No. Mejor duérmete tú –Hermione rió y viendo que así no conseguiría nada comenzó a darle suaves besitos por toda la cara, sonriendo al ver cómo Ron arrugaba la nariz.

Ginny ya había conseguido que Harry se despertara sólo tuvo que destaparle la cabeza y zarandearle un poco, estaba sentado, más despeinado que de costumbre mirando divertido a la parejita de la cama de al lado.

-Vamos, Ron. Levántate ya.

-Shhh. Duerme –Ron la abrazó más fuerte y le cerró los ojos con la mano haciendo que la castaña riera.

A todo esto, Charly seguía roncando tan tranquilo en su cama. Ginny sonrió, de una manera que no presagiaba nada bueno y se tiró encima de su hermano. Éste se giró para un lado y tiró a Ginny de culo al suelo.

-¡Charly! –Había dejado de roncar pero no había ningún otro cambio que indicara que fuera a levantarse.

Ginny, sobándose dolorida el trasero, se levantó de nuevo y repitió la operación, lanzándose otra vez encima del pelirrojo. Éste resopló y se giró haciendo que Ginny acabara en la misma posición de antes, de culo en el suelo.

-¿Quién coño ha dejado entrar a la mosca cojonera? –Intentaba que su voz sonara molesta pero la sonrisa en su cara le delataba. Abrió los ojos y miró a Ginny que reía en el suelo aunque seguía sobándose el culo. Y luego se fijó en la cama de su hermano.

-Qué bien acompañado te veo –Hermione se sonrojó.

-Ya te digo –Ron sonrió y besó a su novia en la mejilla.

Ginny se levantó del suelo, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Venga, vámonos. Que si no, no se van levantar –La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que se incorporara pero Ron fue más rápido y la abrazó fuerte por la cintura impidiendo que se moviera.

-Ron, suéltame –Éste negó con la cabeza abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

-Si me sueltas de doy un premio –Ron dudó pero acabó soltándola. Hermione se levantó, se atusó la falda y se dirigió con Ginny hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh, mi premio! –La chica rió y se acercó de nuevo y le besó en los labios. Cuando se iba a separar, Ron la cogió por la cintura y la volvió a tumbar a su lado provocando las risas de los demás de la habitación incluida la propia implicada.

-Bueno, ya está bien –Ginny estiró de Hermione y la sacó de la habitación dejando a los chicos todavía riéndose –Y no tardéis o se enfriará el desayuno.

Los tres se arreglaron y bajaron hasta la cocina, dónde se encontraron con Hermione, Ginny y Molly sentadas en la mesa mirando divertidas como Arthur hacía el desayuno vestido con un delantal de flores. Harry rió y se sentó con ellas observando cómo trajinaba con las sartenes, pero los dos hermanos exclamaron a la vez.

-¡Tortitas Weasley! –Como Harry y Hermione los miraron extrañados Ginny tuvo que dar una explicación –Son unas tortitas que sólo hace mi padre.

-Y como nunca tengo tiempo hace mucho que no las comemos –Arthur les sonrió mientras comenzaba a servirlas.

-Y se llaman Weasley porque sólo un Weasley sería capaz de acabárselas –Molly les sirvió un plato a cada uno y rió cuando vio la cara que pusieron Harry y Hermione cuando se las puso delante.

Empezaba con una masa de tortita de chocolate, aunque era el doble de grande de las que Hermione estaba acostumbrada, luego llevaba una capa de caramelo, otra tortita de chocolate encima y estaba coronada con nata montada y nueces.

Los chicos comenzaron a comérselas entusiasmados aunque Hermione tuvo problemas al principio, estaban buenísimas pero si cogía una cucharada con todas las capas no le cabía en la boca.

A mitad del desayuno aparecieron Fred y George.

-¡Tortitas Weasley! –Sin saludar siquiera cogieron un cuchillo y un tenedor y se sentaron a la mesa.

-No sé cómo lo hacéis pero cada vez que las hago aparecéis, es como si las olierais –Arthur los miraba sonriendo divertido –Os he dejado preparado un plato a cada uno, ya no me pilláis de sorpresa.

-Es un don, papá –George se levantó y cogió los platos.

-Es una llamada de la sangre –Todos rieron hasta que vieron que Molly se levantaba enfurruñada y le quitaba los platos a George antes de que le diera tiempo a llevarlos a la mesa.

-¿Quién os creéis que sois para entrar aquí y no saludar siquiera?

-Lo sentimos mamá, no nos hemos dado cuenta –George le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, mamá. Ha sido la emoción por las tortitas –Fred también se levantó a besarla.

-¡Buenos días familia! –Los dos hicieron una reverencia cada uno a un lado de su madre; ésta sonrió y les devolvió los platos.

-Hombre, Charly, no te había visto –Fred se acercó a abrazar a su hermano.

-Y eso que es complicado no hacerlo –Charly rió mientras saludaba a George.

Después de los abrazos, los gemelos recogieron su plato y vieron como al lado de Charly se sentaban Ron y Hermione, sonrieron y, apartando a un lado a Harry y Ginny, se sentaron juntos enfrente de éstos sonriendo pícaramente sin dejar de mirarlos haciendo que a Ron se le pusieran rojas las orejas y Hermione se sonrojara levemente. Siguieron comiendo hasta que Hermione fue la primera en caer.

-No puedo más. Están muy buenas señor Weasley pero si como un solo bocado más reviento –Hermione suspiró mientras apartaba el plato, el cual todavía estaba a medias, y miró como Ron repelaba los últimos trozos del suyo -¿Lo quieres?

-Gracias –Ron le sonrió mientras daba el primer bocado a la tortita de la chica.

-Uy, que monos. Si hasta comparten la comida –Fred rió al ver que había conseguido que se sonrojaran.

-A saber que más compartirán…

-Idiota –Ron les lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras los gemelos estallaban en carcajadas. Molly les echó una mirada de advertencia y se callaron aunque no dejaron de sacarle burla silenciosamente a su hermano pequeño.

Molly fue la siguiente en retirarse, había comido más de la mitad pero todavía le quedaba bastante para terminárselo.

-En estos momentos es cuando más cuenta me doy de que, en el fondo, sigo siendo una Prewett –Se levantó y le dio el plato a Charly que la había estado mirando ansioso desde que había dicho que no podía más.

Cinco minutos después Harry dijo que no podía comer más, aunque sólo le quedaban 4 o 5 cucharadas. Iba a preguntar si lo quería alguien pero cuando estaba a mitad Charly le quitó el plato y se lo acabó.

Fred y George protestaron porque no habían podido repetir pero como no quedaban más fue en vano. Decidieron centrarse en Ginny, que era la única que no había terminado, esperando que ella les diera; pero ésta poco a poco cómo había hecho hasta entonces, se acabó su plato e incluso se chupó los dedos mientras los gemelos la miraban ceñudos.

-Podrías habernos dejado algo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo sí soy una Weasley –Ginny les sonrió y se levantó a recoger la mesa mientras los demás miraban divertidos las caras de frustración de los gemelos.

Terminaron de recoger y se dirigieron hacia el salón. Ron se cabreó cuando vio que hiciera lo que hiciera tenía a Fred pegado a su espalda siguiéndolo mientras George perseguía a Hermione.

-¡Queréis estaros quietos!

-No estamos haciendo nada.

-Nos estáis siguiendo –Ron les gritaba colorado pero ninguno de los gemelos se inmutó.

-Somos tus hermanos mayores, tenemos que vigilar lo que haces.

-Sí, no queremos sobrinitos pelirrojos sabelotodos. Todavía.

La señora Weasley entró al salón en el momento en el que Ron, completamente rojo, se abalanzaba sobre Fred que intentaba esconderse detrás de una abochornada Hermione.

-¡Fred, George! Dejad tranquilo a vuestro hermano. Y coged las maletas y subidlas a vuestra habitación –La señora Weasley puso los brazos en jarras y no se separó de la puerta hasta que los vio subir -¿Podéis arreglar el jardín?

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron levantando mientras esperaban a los gemelos.

-Podías haberme ayudado –Ron se dirigió enfurruñado hacia Charly que le miraba divertido.

-Te apañabas muy bien sólo, campeón.

-Campeón, campeón –Los gemelos bajaron burlándose de Ron.

Tendría que ganar algo para ser campeón –Ron agachó la cabeza avergonzado pero Charly los miró de tal manera que se callaron y salieron rápido hacia el jardín. Charly cogió a Ron y también salieron seguidos por Harry. Hermione se quedó esperando a Ginny que se atrasó recogiendo unas revistas.

-¿Por qué han dicho eso? –Hermione se veía molesta por el comentario de Fred.

-Están celosos.

-¿Celosos? ¿De Ron? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te has fijado en que Charly llama campeón a Ron? –Hermione asintió animándola a que continuara –Entre nosotros siempre nos hemos llamado por el nombre, siendo tantos sería un lio hacerlo de otra manera. A mí sí que se han referido a veces de otra forma pero no había confusión porque era la única chica. Pero entre ellos siempre ha sido por el nombre, a excepción de Charly a Ron.

-¿Por qué? –Las chicas se pusieron los abrigos y salieron a buscar a los demás.

-Bill y Charly siempre han estado muy unidos, al ser los mayores y eso, pero cuando Bill se fue a Hogwarts Charly se quedó solo y tuvo que buscar con quien juntarse. Percy siempre ha sido muy independiente y prefería estar leyendo o haciendo sus cosas antes que jugar al quidditch; los gemelos siempre han ido a su bola y era peligroso juntarse mucho con ellos, acababas siendo el blanco de todas sus bromas; y yo era demasiado pequeña y al ser niña siempre me han sobreprotegido. Así que le quedaba Ron, que aunque sólo tenía dos años, le seguía en todo.

-¿No era muy pequeño, Charly tendría ya 9 años?

-Mamá estaba muy liada con tantos en casa y se centraba en mí, que estaba empezando a andar, y en los gemelos que siempre la estaban liando; y papá trabajaba muchísimo y casi no lo veíamos. Así que Charly se dedicó a criar a Ron; le enseñó a jugar al ajedrez, a volar, a jugar al quidditch, a los gobstones, a desnomizar… Le leía por las noches y le contaba historias que se inventaba, y lo convirtió en su campeón.

-¿Y a Fred y George no les sentó bien?

-En un principio les daba igual, el problema llegó cuando empezó a volar con él, a dejarle su escoba. Cuando entró a Hogwarts enviaba todas las semanas una carta para todos que mamá nos leía en la cocina pero a Ron le enviaba una aparte. No era que le dijera mucho más pero así hizo que Ron aprendiera antes a leer y escribir para poder contestarle.

-Pero ya son mayores para tener celos.

-Sí, ya casi no pasa; pero de vez en cuando salta. Cuando Charly se fue Ron se juntó más con ellos pero nunca hubo la misma complicidad. Siempre que venía Charly, Ron iba con él. Charly se convirtió en un héroe para ellos: capitán del equipo, popular, siempre rodeado de chicas. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para su campeón y eso los fastidiaba. Cuando eligieron a Ron prefecto y ellos se mosquearon, la razón fue porque sabían que Charly se pondría orgullosísimo y no haría otra cosa que hablar de su hermano pequeño y les molestaba.

-Se portaron muy mal con Ron.

-Lo sé, pero se dieron cuenta de que era una tontería y que a Ron realmente le dolía lo que ellos decían. A partir de ese momento, se acabaron los celos, pero de vez en cuando tiene arranques así, pero les duran poco. Seguro que ya se están arrepintiendo –Ginny la miró significativamente mientras les señalaba como los chicos habían empezado una guerra de bolas de nieve y Fred y George habían formado equipo con Ron.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a ru-em, Alemar107, dark.angel.o.2615__, Nimue-Tarrazo, dreamhp, natys, cristy weasley, leweline.hechicera, Joslin Weasley, Rosie Lovegood, Haley Grint, Ginny, lunatica2207, campanilla, gotica, yo, …90, evans lily y estheer por los fantásticos reviews que me habéis dejado. No tengo palabras para decir lo contentan que me siento de haber llegado a los 100 reviews, nunca pensé que mi historia fuera a tener tantos reviews. Gracias._

_También agradecer a ru-em, minimara y estheer por añadir la historia a favoritos o a alertas. También dar las gracias a gabs-potter por añadir No ha muerto a favoritos._

_Y ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**natys**__ (no me molesta para nada que me recomiendes en tu fotolog, todo lo contrario para mí es un orgullo que te parezca lo suficientemente buena como para querer recomendarla), __**cristy weasley **__(me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y también que las escenas te parezcan lo suficientemente claras para entenderlas si problemas), __**Rosie Lovegood **__(No me importa que me preguntéis cosas las veces que haga falta. Actualizo cada dos semanas, normalmente los jueves; así que jueves sí, jueves no aquí estoy), __**Ginny **__(Cualquier crítica será bien recibida, si no cómo voy a mejorar aunque me _

_alegro que quedara claro mi punto de vista. Tienes razón, el hot cuesta mucho de escribir, a mí por lo menos, y es una alegría que os guste cómo lo hago. Sé que siempre lo digo pero va a haber más Harry/Ginny, sólo que éstos ya estaban escritos cuando empezasteis a pedirme más de ellos, pero los que haga ahora van a tener más de esta parejita), __**lunatica2207 **__(Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado), __**campanilla **__(Intentó hacer un fic realista que cuente una adolescencia normal. Fred no está muerto porque empecé a escribirlo antes de que publicaran el séptimo, aunque de todas formas para mí no está muerto, ya me encargué yo de revivirlo), __**gotica **__(También creo que al ser chicos hablan de más, aunque esta vez se medio comportaron), __**yo **__(Me alegro de que te guste el fic), __**…90 **__(No tiene nada de malo que Ron acabé, pero supongo que a él le dio un poco de vergüenza y por eso la paró, aunque no creo que la vergüenza le vaya a durar mucho o que Hermione le vaya a hacer caso la próxima vez) y __**evans lily **__(Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado)._

_Un especial agradecimiento a ru-em que se ha dedicado a dejarme reviews en todas mis historias, aún y que no soporta el Ron/Lavender lo cual tiene su mérito. Intentaré subir el reto de Tonks/Ron que elegiste para Fuego rojo en la próxima semana._

_Sé que hoy he subido el capítulo más tarde que de costumbre y que en muchos sitios ya es más viernes que jueves. La explicación es que son las fiestas de moros y cristianos de mi pueblo y no paro por mi casa. Pero en mi defensa digo que son las cinco de la mañana y en vez de irme a dormir cuando he llegado me he puesto a subir el capítulo para no retrasarme más._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Hermione y Ginny se unieron al equipo de Harry y Charly y continuaron con la pelea aunque los otros tres se sincronizaban tan bien que estaban igualados. Arthur fue a ver como llevaban el trabajo pero en vez de regañarlos se unió al equipo de Fred, George y Ron haciendo bolas rápidamente y atacando sobre todo a Harry y a Charly para que los otros bombardearan sin piedad a las chicas y no dieran tiempo al otro equipo a defenderse.

Parecía que se entendieran por telepatía por lo bien que lo estaban haciendo. En un despiste de los chicos que se estaban cebando con sus hermanos, Hermione se escabulló por detrás y, pillando a Ron por sorpresa, le metió una bola de nieve por la espalda.

Ron comenzó a saltar y a chillar intentando que la nieve cayera, Hermione se doblaba de la risa y los demás pararon la pelea para ver qué pasaba justo cuando Ron conseguía sacar la nieve de dentro de su jersey, todos rieron al ver lo que había pasado.

Ron se giró hacia su novia y, vengativo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la chica no podía defenderse por la risa y aprovechó que se le había abierto un poco el abrigo para coger el jersey por el cuello y meterle una bola de nieve en el escote.

Los demás se reían a carcajadas mientras Hermione sacaba nieve con la mano de dentro de su ropa y pegaba saltitos, los gemelos incluso se habían tirado al suelo de la risa. Cuando Hermione acabó de sacar toda la nieve le lanzó a Ron una bola en toda la cara y así comenzó otra vez la pelea entre los dos grupos.

Al cabo de un rato, Molly salió a buscar a Arthur extrañada de que aún no hubiera vuelto a entrar a la casa y se encontró con que todavía no habían hecho nada y estaban enfrascados en una pelea de bolas de nieve, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO? –Todos pegaron un bote asustados y se quedaron mirándola sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡ARTHUR, DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR CONTROLANDOLOS Y NO JUGANDO CON ELLOS!

-Molly, mujer, es navidad. Sólo nos divertíamos un rato. No te pongas así –Molly lo miró dolida, y se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la casa.

Arthur dejó a Charly a cargo de la situación y corrió detrás de su mujer. La alcanzó en la cocina y cuando se acercó a ella quedó sorprendido al ver que tenía los ojos acuosos.

-Cariño, lo siento. No te pongas así.

-Es que siempre tengo que ser yo la mala. A mí también me gustaría estar jugando con mis hijos pero, en cambio, tengo que preparar las habitaciones y la comida; y esta noche tengo a más de diez personas a cenar y no puedo decir que no hay cena porque es navidad y he estado jugando. Nadie me ayuda, lo tengo que hacer todo sola.

-Ven aquí –Arthur la abrazó y le besó la frente –Tienes razón, somos unos idiotas. Pero no te preocupes que te vamos a ayudar y esta noche tendrás una cena magnífica y la casa perfectamente decorada. Tú encárgate de la comida que yo preparo las habitaciones.

Molly sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

Fuera, Charly organizaba los grupos de trabajo –Fred y Ginny conmigo a decorar los árboles, George y Harry a desgnomizar y Ron y Hermione os encargáis del cobertizo.

Todos entendieron las intenciones de Charly al montar los equipos. Tenía controlada a Ginny porque no estaba seguro de la relación que tenía con Harry, separaba a los gemelos para que no dieran problemas y dejaba a la parejita un rato solos porque sabía que no iban a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos el resto del día.

-No nos parece justo –Fred y George lo miraban cruzados de brazos.

-Si no queréis hacer más cosas, no os quejéis –Se giraron para hacer las tareas mirando a Ron pícaramente hasta conseguir que se le enrojecieran las orejas, soltaron una carcajada y, conformes, se distribuyeron en equipos y se dirigieron a hacer lo que les habían asignado.

Ron y Hermione, al entrar al cobertizo, se quitaron los abrigos y los dejaron colgados de una vieja percha para que se secaran porque estaban empapados después de la pelea. Ron se frotaba las manos intentando entrar en calor mientras Hermione empezaba a ordenar colocando lo que tenía más a mano.

Se fijó en dos enchufes que estaban tirados en el suelo y se agachó a recogerlos para ponerlos en la caja con los demás sin darse cuenta que con este gesto dejaba una panorámica increíble de su culo, vista que Ron no desaprovechó quedándose embobado mirándola.

Hermione se giró y al ver a Ron comprendió lo que había pasado y se sonrojó levemente, iba a decir algo cuando Ron la miró y sonrió de lado. Conocía ese gesto, era el que siempre ponía cuando tenía ganas de liarse con ella.

-Ahora no, Ron. Tenemos que arreglar esto –Hermione se dio la vuelta para seguir ordenando.

-Hermione… Que mi hermano lo ha hecho aposta para que tengamos un ratito a solas –Ron se pegó a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione dudó pero cuando Ron empezó a besarla en el cuello se rindió y se dejó arrastrar por Ron; éste se apoyó en una mesa y colocó a Hermione entre sus piernas de espaldas a él, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y acariciarle la cintura. Hermione sacó la varita haciendo que Ron dejara de besarla y la mirara sorprendido como realizaba un par de hechizos no verbales.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Ron la miraba extrañado de que se pusiera a hacer magia cuando la estaba besando.

-He cerrado la puerta y hechizado los cristales para que no se nos pueda ver desde fuera. Así no podrán molestarnos –Ron soltó una carcajada y abrazó de nuevo a su chica pegándola a él.

-Eres increíble –Hermione sonrió e intentó girarse pero Ron no la dejó.

Se mordió el labio aceptando el juego y giró solamente la cabeza para que su chico pudiera besarla en la boca mientras que levantaba un brazo y lo acercaba a ella cogiéndolo por la nuca. Teniéndola en esa postura Ron no pudo resistirlo y colocó sus manos encima de sus pechos, moldeándolos y apretándolos firmemente, provocando suaves gemidos que se quedaban ahogados entre sus bocas.

Hermione levantó el otro brazo para abrazarle, dejándole así completa libertad de movimientos. El pelirrojo aprovechó el gesto e introdujo sus manos para abrirle el sujetador, aunque batalló un poco en conseguirlo pues no tenía costumbre de abrirlo estando detrás de ella.

Hermione reía contra su boca suavemente, divertida de ver que de la forma más fácil era cuando no podía abrirlo. Cuando lo consiguió pasó sus manos por sus costados hasta la parte delantera, por dentro de la ropa, y subió el sujetador liberando los pechos de su chica para mayor comodidad.

Hermione rompió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro soltando suaves suspiros de placer. Ron aprovechó para besar su cuello y para acariciar sus pezones endurecidos apretándolos suavemente para que su chica gimiera.

Viendo lo excitada y entregada que estaba la castaña, decidió aventurarse bajando suavemente su mano derecha, mientras con la otra seguía estimulando sus pechos, bajando por sus caderas hasta que llegó al borde de su falta y tocó la piel de sus muslos acariciándola suavemente.

Hermione se estremeció cuando notó las caricias de Ron subiendo lentamente por el interior del muslo y no pudo evitar gemir cuando llegó a su ropa interior. Si anoche pensó que estaba en el cielo, ahora era incomparable con ninguna sensación anterior. En estos instantes, amaba su falda y no pensaba ponerse pantalones nunca más.

Ron estaba excitadísimo acariciando la intimidad de su chica por encima de sólo una fina tela, ésta estaba mojada y la humedad llegaba hasta sus dedos, haciendo que el chico se endureciera todavía más.

Hermione seguía perdida en sus caricias moviendo sus caderas contra la mano del chico para que hubiera más fricción, nunca se había sentido tan excitada. Se recostó un poco más sobre Ron y notó que no era la única en ese estado cuando algo duro se apretó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

La curiosidad le pudo y saltándose las reglas de juego se giró antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de protestar. Le besó apasionadamente y dirigió las manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón, abriéndolo y bajándolos un poco teniendo así mejor noción del grado de excitación del pelirrojo por el gran bulto que había en sus bóxers azul marino.

Puso la mano encima y frotó suavemente, teniendo como respuesta que su chico la besara de forma salvaje y metiera otra vez la mano por dentro de su falda para acariciar su mojada entrepierna. Estuvieron un rato besándose mientras se tocaban mutuamente.

Hermione pensó que ya que había llegado hasta aquí podría avanzar un poco más. Así que metió los dedos por dentro del elástico del bóxer y se separó para mirar a su chico sonrojada, mientras se mordía el labio.

Ron también se sonrojó al ver sus intenciones pero se acercó y la besó levemente concediéndole el permiso para hacerlo. Se incorporó un poco para ponérselo más fácil y la chica le bajó los calzoncillos hasta la mitad del muslo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hermione estaba extasiada; como había supuesto, la línea pelirroja que partía desde su ombligo llegaba hasta el vello del chico que era tan rojo como el resto de su pelo sólo que éste estaba rizado. Su mirada se fijó en la erección de Ron, tenía la piel blanca y estaba salpicada por algunas pecas, apuntaba hacia arriba, y Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma pensando si sería capaz de albergarla en su interior, se sonrojó de nuevo y alejó esos pensamientos para centrarse en el momento; entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato quieta analizándolo y le miró asustada.

Vio como Ron tenía las orejas completamente rojas pero le miraba sonriente esperando su reacción. La chica acarició levemente la línea pelirroja hasta llegar a sus rizos para juguetear un poco con ellos; después, dándose valor mentalmente, cerró la mano alrededor de la dureza de su chico.

Le llamó la atención la atención lo suave que era su piel y el tacto duro pero elástico que se sentía al apretarla ligeramente. Levantó la cara para mirarlo de nuevo y vio como Ron había cerrado los ojos y echado la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba con sus manos el borde de la mesa. Hermione movió suavemente su mano cerrada alrededor de él y oyó a Ron gemir todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Voy bien? –Ron asintió y Hermione intensificó la caricia haciendo que Ron gimiera nuevamente. La chica se movía de arriba abajo por toda su erección disfrutando de las caras de placer del pelirrojo.

Hermione paró el movimiento cuando Ron puso una de sus manos encima de la de ella pensando que había hecho algo mal. Pero el chico sólo la apretó contra él, para que ejerciera más presión y aumentó la velocidad del movimiento.

Hermione siguió sus indicaciones y Ron volvió a agarrarse a la mesa suspirando. La castaña observaba embelesada la cara del pelirrojo que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados brillantes por el placer.

-Mione… voy a… para –La chica ignoró el pedido, le besó suavemente y salió de entre sus piernas, colocándose a su lado y aceleró el movimiento. Ron gimió fuertemente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras eyaculaba.

Hermione no podía apartar la mirada, extasiada. Era la primera vez que lo veía y le había llamado mucho la atención. Pasaba su mirada del charquito que se encontraba entre los pies de Ron a su dureza, la cual estaba brillante y goteaba.

Cuando Ron recuperó el aliento se asombró de que Hermione todavía lo tuviera agarrado. Le cogió la mano suavemente y se la apartó, sonriendo divertido cuando ella reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que no lo había soltado y se sonrojó avergonzada.

Hermione se fijó, en ese momento, es que tenía la mano manchada y frotó los dedos sobre ella, curiosa. Entonces fue Ron el que se sonrojó por haberla manchado. Cogió un trapo que había encima de la mesa y se lo pasó a Hermione para que se limpiara mientras él se abrochaba los pantalones.

Se terminaron de acomodar la ropa y Hermione utilizó un hechizo para limpiar el suelo. Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra él, besándola en la frente.

-No tenías que llegar hasta el final.

-No tenía por qué, pero quería hacerlo –Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Harry y George acababan de lanzar a los últimos gnomos.

-¿Podríamos acercarnos al cobertizo? –George le miraba sonriendo, intentando convencerlo.

-¿Para qué? No creo que pintemos nada allí.

-Vamos, Harry. No seas aguafiestas. Sólo mirar que están haciendo –George hacía un puchero gracioso para que se riera.

-Te aseguró que, hagan lo que hagan, no tengo ningún interés en verlo.

-Bueno, pues no mires. Yo lo haré por los dos –George se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia el cobertizo, seguido por un derrotado Harry.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se apoyó suspirando en la pared mientras George intentaba husmear por la ventana.

-Esta negro.

-¿Qué?

-El cristal, está negro. No puedo ver nada –Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Te recuerdo que es Hermione la que está dentro –George se veía entre sorprendido y mosqueado porque la castaña fuera más hábil que él.

-Sí, pero yo tengo más recursos –Sacó del bolsillo unas orejas extensibles e intentó colarlas por debajo de la puerta. Infructuosamente –No puedo creerlo. Le ha hecho un hechizo de imperturbabilidad a la puerta.

Harry no pudo contener la risa viendo el mohín de frustración que hacía el pelirrojo por no poder espiar a la parejita.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del cobertizo y salieron Ron y Hermione con la ropa completamente colocada.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí dentro? –Harry notó que a Ron se le sonrojaban levemente las orejas pero Hermione mantuvo el tipo y George no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Limpiar –Hermione se apartó y le mostró a George cómo el interior estaba sin una mota de polvo y completamente ordenado.

Harry y Ron los dejaron discutiendo mientras ellos terminaban de decorar el exterior.

-Y si sólo estabais limpiando, ¿por qué la ventana estaba negra?

-¿Qué está negra? ¿Tú estás seguro?

-Pues claro –George se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba normal, pudiéndose ver el interior perfectamente. Se quedó anonadado, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-¿Y el hechizo de imperturbabilidad de la puerta?

-¿Qué hechizo?

-El que había para que no pudiera meter las orejas extensibles.

-¿Estabas intentando espiarnos?

-Eso ahora no viene al caso. Contesta.

-No había ningún hechizo –Hermione lo miraba indignada con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y, entonces, por qué no podía meterlas?

-No sé, a lo mejor no la sabes meter –George dudó, pero se recompuso enseguida y señaló a Harry que se acercaba con Ron después de haber terminado de decorar el cobertizo.

-Él está de testigo.

-Yo no vi nada, yo sólo estaba apoyado contra la pared –George le miró con la boca abierta.

-No sé, hermano, yo creo que deberías mirártelo. Tanto experimento que hacéis no puede ser bueno –George se giró y se fue hacia la casa cabizbajo, pensando si no habría sido todo imaginaciones suyas.

Los otros tres rieron. Ron cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la pegó contra él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres genial –Hermione se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se dirigían tranquilamente hacia la madriguera.

**N. de A:**

_Gracias a natys, ru-em, Nimue-Tarrazo, gotica, Alemar107, anna, cristy weasley, dreamhp, Ginny, Alexa Jane Black, dark.angel.o.2615, Rosie Lovegood, Capuchina, Gelen, …90, isadora, Foaby y spelliarmusgirl por los fantásticos reviews que me habeis dejado._

_Además, agradecer a natys, Alexa Jane Black, Capuchina, Foaby y spelliarmusgirl por haberme añadido a favoritos o a alertas. También a todos aquellos que lo han hecho con fuego rojo aunque os contestaré allí cuando suba el siguiente capítulo._

_Ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**gotica **__(Siento que estuvieras esperando hasta tan tarde el capítulo anterior, quería haberlo subido por la tarde pero me fue imposible. Aunque intenté compensarlo subiéndolo lo más pronto que pude), __**Anna **__(Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado), __**cristy weasley **__(Muchas gracias por decir que el fic te parece bueno, es una alegría oírlo. Me encanta Charly y quise poner cómo pienso que fue la relación entre ellos de niños), __**Ginny **__(Yo también me reí escribiendo a Ginny cayéndose, me encantan los Weasley e intentó poner como creo que serían las relaciones entre ellos. Y realmente creo que en algunos momentos Fred y George le tienen celos a Ron), __**Rosie Lovegood **__(Creo que es una lástima que no se viera nada de los Weasley de pequeños y me halaga que creas que la que yo me imagino es la mejor), __**Gelen **__(Me alegra de que te decicieras a dejarme un review. Gracias. Espero poner pronto algo más de Harry y Ginny. Al final acertaste y en este capítulo había hot), __**…90 **__(¿Te parece bien cómo a ignorado Hermione el pedido de Ron? Aunque no creo que Ron vuelva a tener miramientos con eso. Por cierto, vivimos cerca, a lo mejor alguna vez incluso nos hemos cruzado por la calle), __**Isadora **__(Gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te enganchó tanto que te lo leiste de golpe. Espero que no te desvelaras muchos y terminaras tu maqueta a tiempo) y __**Foaby **__(¡Volviste! Pensé que te habías hartado de esperarme y me habías abandonado. Me alegro de que te encanta le historia aunque a mí me odies por tardar en actualizar)._

_Vuelvo a agradecer a ru-em por los maravillosos mensajes que me envía para darme ánimos. Por cierto el de hoy me ha encantado y estoy segura de que no querías presionarme jeje. Y a Alemar que me aguanta todos los retos y tenemos unas conversaciones increíbles._

_Y ahora llega el momento en el que vais a querer matarme. Lo siento, pero no tengo más capítulos escritos. Ahora mismo no estoy pasando por un buen momento personal (he cogido mi vida y le he pegado una patada) y no tengo ánimos para ponerme a escribir. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo grande para hacerlo pero se me hace muy complicado. Quiero aclarar que no pienso dejar a mediar la historia (ni los retos de Fuego Rojo), sea como sea la terminaré. Voy a intentar subir el próximo capítulo lo antes que pueda (y no, ru-em, no me olvido de Fuego Rojo, el capítulo que te prometí es el primero en la lista), pero no sé cuando va a ser. Puede que en dos semanas lo tengáis pero prefiero avisar ahora a dejaros esperando si luego no puede ser. Os habeis quejado mucho de lo que tardo en actualizar y no quiero alargar todavía más ese tiempo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que el capítulo esta cuanto antes._

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero veros pronto._


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Entraron por la cocina y vieron que Bill y Fleur ya habían llegado y estaban saludando al resto de la familia. Fleur, al verlos, se acercó rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, Gon, Hegmione. Como me aleggo de vegos –Cogió a Ron y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Seguemos cuñadas –Abrazó a Hermione entusiasmada. Ésta, al principio, había fruncido el ceño pero al ver que a Ron no le habían afectado los besos y que Fleur se alegraba realmente de verla decidió dejar todos los prejuicios de lado y darse una oportunidad de conocer a la rubia.

Charly, Ginny y Fred entraron y se unieron a los saludos, formando una gran algarabía dentro de la cocina. Hasta que Molly se impuso y consiguió que todo el mundo se sentara en la mesa y empezaran a comer.

Cuando terminaron, fueron a tomar el té al salón, escuchando a Arthur contar anécdotas navideñas de cuando él era pequeño. Hasta que Molly se dio cuenta de la hora y se levantó alterada organizando a todo el mundo.

Ordenó a los chicos que colocaran el árbol y fueran preparando la mesa en el salón, incluyendo los hechizos para agrandarlo y que pudieran entrar todos, y se llevó a las tres chicas con ella, encerrándose en la cocina dispuestas a preparar la gran cena de Nochebuena.

Las colocó en fila y las aleccionó sobre los platos que iban a preparar y lo que iba a hacer cada una, advirtiéndoles que eran recetas tradicionales y que sólo se transmitían a la familia. Lo cual hizo que Fleur hinchara el pecho de orgullo y que Hermione se ruborizara y sonriera nerviosa.

En el salón, los chicos habían repartido sus tareas. Arthur y Bill se encargaban de los hechizos; Charly, Ron y Harry del árbol y Fred y George del resto de la decoración, por propia insistencia de ellos. Después, todos juntos, pusieron la mesa.

Varias horas después, los chicos colocaban los últimos retoques en el salón y las chicas comenzaban a sacar los platos a la mesa. Ron estaba parado al lado de la escalera cuando Hermione salió de la cocina y se acercó a él.

-Beso, beso, beso –Los gemelos se pusieron a gritar, señalando una rama de muérdago que había justo encima de sus cabezas.

Ron y Hermione se miraron avergonzados pero se acercaron despacio y se dieron un rápido beso. El resto de hermanos se unió a los gemelos y los abuchearon.

-Vengo, os hemos visto mejores –Ron fulminó a Charly con la mirada mientras los gemelos se miraban asombrados, no podía ser que ellos fueran los únicos que no los hubieran pillado.

Siguieron pidiendo más hasta que Ron, harto, cogió a Hermione por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente hasta quitarle la respiración.

-Eh, pedimos un beso y no que nos hicierais un sobrinito –Se separaron sonrojados mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas, incluyendo a Molly y a Fleur que habían salido de la cocina por el alboroto.

Estaban terminando de colocar la mesa cuando por la puerta principal entró Percy seguido de una chica.

-Feliz navidad a todos. Esta es…

-Beso, beso, beso –Percy se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando asombrado como todos sus hermanos se habían unido al cántico. Alzó la vista y observó el muérdago sobre su cabeza.

-No creo que sea apropiado que…

-Beso, beso, beso…

La chica, viendo que cuanto más tardaran más tiempo sería el centro de atención, se acercó a Percy y le beso suavemente en los labios. Todos aplaudieron mientras reían.

-Bueno, ella es Penélope, mi novia.

-Sí, y quien lleva los pantalones –Volvieron a reír mientras Percy se disculpaba por llegar tarde y presentaba a su novia individualmente.

Comenzaron a colocarse para cenar cuando oyeron a los gemelos pedir beso de nuevo, todos se miraron asombrados sin saber a quien se estaban dirigiendo. Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio una rama de muérdago encima suyo.

-Estoy yo sola debajo del muérdago, ¿queréis que me bese a mí misma?

-Eso tiene solución –Fred hizo un movimiento de varita y el muérdago se dividió en dos, viajando la otra parte hasta colocarse encima de Harry.

Éste se puso muy colorado y se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, Hermione le empujó levemente y el moreno le miró asustado, si no se veía capaz de besarla menos lo haría delante de toda su familia.

-No pensarás dejarla parada ahí en medio esperando en vano a que te acerques.

Harry fijó su vista en la pelirroja, se mordía el labio suavemente, nerviosa, mientras esperaba su reacción y le pareció que nunca la había visto tan bonita. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar a un paso de ella y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento el mundo dejó de girar y sólo existieron ellos dos, si no les había importado las cincuenta personas que presenciaron su primer beso tampoco lo harían las once que los miraban ahora.

Harry la cogió tiernamente por las mejillas y acercó su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Ginny se puso de puntillas y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole la caricia. Sus labios se recorrían, reconociendo el sabor que tanto habían echado de menos, aquel con el que tantas noches habían soñado. Tenían los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener cada segundo grabado en su memoria.

Los demás se sentían intrusos de presenciar una escena tan íntima. Molly se fijó en que cuando se separaran se quedaría un silencio muy tenso y decidió hacer algo para desviar la atención de ellos. Sacó su varita y movió el muérdago hasta colocarlo encima de su marido.

-Uy, Arthur. Parece que alguien va a tener que besarte –Se acercaba sonriente hacia él, hablando alto para que todos la miraran –Esto me recuerda a nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Arthur la recibió con una sonrisa y la besó apasionadamente haciéndola girar con él. La casa se llenó de aplausos y risas que devolvieron el ambiente festivo y se sentaron en la mesa. Sin que se fijaran en una pelirroja y un moreno que se separaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Ron y Hermione, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Se pusieron a cenar, alabando la maravillosa comida que habían preparado las chicas, consiguiendo sonrojar hasta la mismísima Molly Weasley por los halagos de sus hijos. El salón era un gran alboroto por la cantidad de conversaciones pero todo el mundo escuchó a Charly cuando habló.

-Parece que las castañas tienen algo con los Weasley, de tres con pareja dos de ellas castañas –Ron y Percy se sonrojaron muy levemente al haberse convertido en el centro de atención pero ninguno de ellos bajó la vista.

-Sí, y eso que no está la de George –Éste golpeó a Fred en la cabeza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Tienes novia, George? –Molly casi se cae de la silla de la impresión, siempre pensó que ninguno de los gemelos sentaría cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota.

-Pues yo quiero conocerla –Molly hablaba ilusionada ignorando completamente lo que decía el gemelo.

-Mamá, te estoy diciendo que no tengo novia.

-Pues para no tenerla últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-Fred, quieres callarte.

-Podrías traerla a casa, ahora que estamos todos podría conocer a la familia.

-Mamá, te estoy diciendo que no tengo novia.

-Y podría traer a sus padres y así también conocemos a su familia –George negó con la cabeza y se levantó con la escusa de ir a por más vino.

-Venga, Georgie, no te enfades. Sólo ha sido un comentario inocente –Fred se levantó y abrazó a su gemelo por los hombros. Ignorando la mirada de furia que éste le dirigía.

Nadie vio como Bill sacaba disimuladamente la varita pero todos rieron al ver el muérdago encima de ellos y no dudaron en comenzar a cantar para que se besaran. Casi todos lo habían sufrido por su culpa y no pensaban dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Consiguieron que se sonrojaran, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, pero no tardaron en reponerse. Se miraron y el gesto de su cara cambió por uno que no presagiaba nada bueno. Fred cubrió con su mano la boca de George y luego pegó su boca haciendo como si se besaran apasionadamente. George le cogió por la cintura y lo giró sobre su espalda exagerando todavía más el gesto.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Fred y George se separaban limpiándose la boca y hacían una reverencia hacía la mesa. Sentándose después, quedando así olvidado el motivo por el que se habían levantado en un principio.

Terminaron la cena entre risas y charlas y, al final, recogieron la mesa entre todos y se sentaron a continuar la velada en el salón. Se repartieron como pudieron entre los sillones y el suelo, consiguiendo quedar todos en una cómoda posición.

Bill y Fleur estaban apretujados en un sillón individual, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pero la francesa parecía desilusionada y ni siquiera estaba criticando a Celestina Warbeck que sonaba por la radio.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Bill la cogió por el mentón y analizó sus azules ojos.

-Es que yo también queguía que se nos pusiega encima el muegdago.

-Pero, tonta, si yo no necesito ningún muérdago para besarte –La cogió por las mejillas y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Se oyeron risas y aplausos, y cuando se separaron, Fleur volvió a ser la de siempre, alegre y mimosa con su marido.

Los gemelos bajaron por las escaleras después de haber estado un buen rato desaparecidos, se colocaron en el centro de la sala y pidieron la atención del público.

-Señoras y señores, después de varios años de inactividad, por circunstancias ajenas a nuestra voluntad, retomamos la tradición más esperada. El villancico Weasley –Todos se miraron, los Weasley entre divertidos y cautelosos y los demás dudosos por no saber de qué iba la cosa.

-Para las nuevas incorporaciones hago una explicación. El villancico Weasley es una canción que siempre hacemos Fred y yo sobre nuestra familia –Todos asintieron, ahora entendían porque se mostraban cautelosos. Fred y George se aclararon las gargantas y empezaron a cantar:

Navidad, navidad

Va a guisar mamá

y nos quiere cebar

hasta reventar

Molly reía a carcajadas recostada sobre su marido.

Navidad, navidad

Ginny ya está

babeando por Harry

¿Él qué le dirá?

La cara de la pelirroja era todo un poema, los miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con el rostro del mismo color que su pelo; mientras, Harry, se había agachado tanto que parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Navidad, navidad

Las tortitas de papá

sólo un buen Weasley

las podrá acabar.

Arthur se unió a las risas de su mujer, siendo acompañado por sus hijos, aunque estos un poco dudosos por no saber todavía la que les esperaba.

Navidad, navidad

Penélope es quien mandará

y Percy la cabeza

tendrá que agachar.

Percy reía a carcajadas aún y que tenía las orejas rojas; Penélope se veía avergonzada pero mantuvo el tipo y rió con los demás.

Navidad, navidad

Charly se comerá

a un dragón entero

si se deja pillar.

-Si Ron me ayuda te lo aseguro –Todos rieron con fuerza por el comentario.

Navidad, navidad

Ron y Hermione están

perdidos por la casa

¿Qué es lo que harán?

Ron los fulminó con la mirada, sus orejas de un tono granate, mientras Hermione escondía la cara en su cuello avergonzada.

Navidad, navidad

Tenéis que espabilar

Bill y Fleur un sobrinito

queremos malcriar.

Molly asintió encarecidamente con la cabeza mientras Bill estallaba en carcajadas y una Fleur risueña negaba diciendo que todavía era pronto.

Navidad, navidad

Fred y George serán

los más guapos de la casa,

¿Quién lo dudará?

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, importando bien poco a los gemelos que se cogieron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia conjunta mientras los aplausos y las risas resonaban por toda la casa.

Pusieron de nuevo la radio y Molly y Arthur se levantaron y se pusieron a bailar; Fleur saltó de ilusión y Bill la cogió y se unieron a sus padres. Los gemelos tiraban de Ron para que bailara con Hermione pero no había manera de conseguir que se levantara del sillón y al final acabaron desistiendo y se centraron en Ginny a la cual pusieron a bailar dando vueltas entre los dos mientras ella reía a carcajadas. Al rato, Percy y Penélope se despedían ya que el chico iba a acompañarla a su casa.

-De eso nada, tú te quedas a dormir, faltaría más, no son horas de ir de viaje –A Penélope no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, sintiéndose incapaz de contradecir a Molly.

Empezaban a retirarse hacia las habitaciones cuando Arthur tuvo una idea.

-Chicos, en vez de mandar los regalos a los pies de la cama de cada uno mandarlo al árbol y los abrimos todos juntos cómo cuando erais pequeños –Todos asintieron entusiasmados.

-Mamá, ¿yo dónde duermo?

-Con Fred y George –La cara de Percy era un poema pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque antes de abrir la boca los gemelos lo cogieron cada uno por un brazo y lo subieron con ellos a la habitación.

Molly le pidió un pijama a Hermione para Penélope y también subieron, dejando a Harry y Ginny solos en el salón. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y Ginny no pudo evitar agachar la mirada cuando Harry se dirigió hacia ella.

-Buenas noches, Ginny –La besó en la comisura de los labios y corrió escaleras arriba desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja antes de que a ésta le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Colocaron otra cama en la habitación de las chicas y empezaron a cambiarse para acostarse; ninguna hablaba, Penélope porque se sentía muy cortada ya que apenas las conocía, Hermione llevaba ya un rato callada antes de subir a la habitación y parecía desilusionada, y Ginny todavía estaba medio atontada por el beso de Harry.

Llamaron a la puerta y dieron permiso para abrir. Ron asomó la cabeza.

-Venía a darte las buenas noches –Hermione salió con él y cerró a sus espaldas.

Ron la apoyó contra la pared y la besó, Hermione se dejó pero no respondió al beso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Hermione negó con la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia al asunto –Dime qué te pasa.

-Me hubiera gustado que bailaras conmigo.

-Si me lo hubieras pedido, lo hubiera hecho. Aún y que no me hace mucha gracia bailar delante de mis hermanos.

-Si no tiene importancia, no quiero obligarte. Es sólo que me hacía ilusión –Ron la abrazó y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Hagamos una cosa, te prometo un baile los dos solos, cuando tú quieras –Hermione asintió sonriendo y le pasó los brazos por la nuca.

Empezaron a besarse muy suave pero pronto subieron la intensidad, como les ocurría siempre que se quedaban solos.

-Mira, ya sabemos lo que hacen cuando se pierden por la casa –Ron y Hermione se separaron azorados mientras los gemelos reían a carcajadas.

-Iros a la mierda.

Hermione, colorada, le dio un suave beso a Ron y se metió en la habitación. Mientras los gemelos silbaban a un Ron cada vez más cabreado.

-Venga, Ron. Encima de que no te denunciamos por usar imperius contra ella.

-De que otra forma sino iba a querer besarte.

Ron los fulminó con la mirada mientras despotricaba por lo bajo contra ellos y comenzó a subir a grandes zancadas a su habitación, escuchando cómo los gemelos le seguían canturreando una cancioncilla sobre la cara que pondría su madre si le pillaba metiendo mano a su novia en el pasillo.

**N. de A:**

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, nunca fue mi intención que pasara tanto tiempo. Quería agradecer vuestras palabras de apoyo y decir que mi vida se ha estabilizado (al menos por ahora) y que no tardaré tanto en volver a actualizar. Y si tardo será porque me he metido en muchos proyectos y no doy abasto pero no voy a dejar de escribir, ni esta ni nada de lo que tengo empezado._

_Gracias a natys, .o.2615, Alemar 107, ru-em, Anilec, Joslin Weasley, dream hp, Capuchina, spelliarmusgirl, Rosie Lovegood, gotica, estheer, Nimue-Tarrazo, Ginny2812, Cristy Weasley, Gely Potter, Gelen, Foaby, Clara, susigabi (doblemente), AxH y campanilla por los reviews geniales que me habéis dejado, nunca me cansaré de agradeceros ya que la fuerza para escribir me la dais vosotros._

_Ahora a contestar los anónimos: __**spelliarmusgirl**__(Una especulación que haces en tu review y aciertas, aunque ya no sé si te acuerdas después de tanto tiempo), __**Rosie Lovegood **__(Hermione no se quitará la falda en todas las navidades, bueno puede que si se la quite pero no será para ponerse pantalones), __**gotica **__(Gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo también te gustara), __**estheer **__(Tengo la misma opinión que tú sobre Ron, quien lo pillara), __**Cristy Weasley **__(Muchas gracias por los ánimos y el consejo. Ya veremos si Hermione vuelve a plantarle cara a Ron), __**Gely Potter **__(Me alegro que te animaras a dejar review. Algo de drama habrá, ¿Cuándo Ron y Hermione han aguantado 15 días sin pelearse? Aunque será un fic mayoritariamente de comedia. Lo del zape a Harry lo pensaré, a mí también me gusta la idea), __**Gelen **__(No te preocupes por Hermione que Ron le devolverá el favor, y no tardará mucho en hacerlo), __**clara **__(Cómo ves aunque tarde la he seguido, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo), __**AxH **__(Me alegra volver a saber de ti. Gracias por el review) y __**campanilla **__(Volví. Aunque tarde no dejaré la historia a medias)._

_Gracias también a susigabi, ali-estrellita y SMaris por añadir a alertas o a favoritos (o a las dos cosas)._

_Vuelvo a pedir perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, he intentado que este capítulo tuviera un poco de todos (ya ha habido un poco de Harry y Ginny). No todos los capítulos pueden tener Lemon, sería imposible con tanta gente en casa, eso tampoco quiere decir que no vayan a tener sus ratos a solas._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

El día de navidad, al contrario de las demás mañanas del año, el primero en despertarse fue Ron quien armó un alboroto tremendo hasta que consiguió que Charly y Harry le siguieran escaleras abajo.

La puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió a su paso y la pelirrojo salió, tan despierta y sonriente como Ron, seguida por Hermione y Penélope quienes estaban un poco cortadas sobre todo por tener que bajar en pijama.

Ron besó a Hermione levantándola del suelo y las risas resonaron por el pasillo. Los gemelos llegaron arrastrando a Percy que iba refunfuñando diciendo que podía caminar sólo. Bajaron todos juntos al salón entre risas y gritos, apartaron la mesa y se sentaron en el suelo enfrente del árbol.

Fleur apareció por las escaleras, arrastrando a Bill, quien reía divertido de ver a su mujer emocionada. La rubia saludó a todos con una sonrisa y consiguió hacerse un hueco en medio del salón, sentándose excitada. Fred, George y Ron estaban de rodillas al lado del árbol intentando adivinar que era cada regalo.

-Ni se os ocurra ponerles un dedo encima.

Los tres se apartaron y se sentaron con cara de inocentes. Arthur se colocó al lado del árbol preparado para repartirlos mientras Molly se sentaba en el sofá, feliz de ver a todos sus niños juntos la mañana de navidad.

Arthur comenzó a repartir los regalos diciendo para quien era y quien lo regalaba. Los primeros fueron los jerséis de Molly, poniéndoselos encima del pijama conforme los iban recibiendo.

Hermione cogió al suyo nerviosa, siempre había soñado con un jersey Weasley, para ella era el regalo más exclusivo que podía recibir. Sólo lo obtenían los que eran parte de la familia y ella estaba un poco celosa de Harry ya que él lo había recibido el primer año mientras que ella siempre tenía guantes, bufandas, gorros… pero nunca el jersey que la convertía en una Weasley.

Abrió el paquete temblorosa y se emocionó al ver el contenido, un jersey azul del mismo tono que los ojos de Ron con una pequeña pluma dibujada en el pecho. Miró a Molly llorosa, agradeciéndole por el regalo mientras ella le sonreía contenta al ver su reacción.

-Oh, vamos. Tienes que ponegtelo –Fleur la animó sonriendo mientras se enfundaba, orgullosa, su nuevo jersey rosa. Ron le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo desde su sitio.

Harry le regaló a Ron un libro sobre la historia de los Chudley Cannons y el pelirrojo empezó a leerle curiosidades, Harry reía mientras continuaba abriendo regalos.

-Para Hermione de Ron –Dejó de leer a Harry y se paró a observar la reacción de su chica.

Hermione desenvolvió el regalo despacio, desesperando a todos los de su alrededor que habían parado de abrir sus regalos para ver lo que era.

-¿Un libro? Hay que ver que poco romántico que eres Ron –Ginny se veía totalmente decepcionada al ver el regalo de su hermano.

El libro era una edición de cuero de El Principito, se veía antiguo y gastado. Al verlo, Hermione se quedó en shock y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Abrió la primera página y sonrió al ver la antigua dedicatoria.

Ese libro fue el primero que tuvo, regalo de su abuela. Lo había releído mil veces y le tenía un cariño inmenso. Poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts se cambiaron de casa y en la mudanza se había extraviado, se llevó un gran disgusto pero por mucho que lo buscaron fue imposible hallarlo.

Ella le contó esta historia a Ron en una de sus primeras rondas de prefectos y le parecía increíble que él se hubiera acordado y hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlo para ella.

Hermione gateó hasta Ron y le besó suavemente en los labios sin importarle que toda su familia estuviera delante.

-¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

-Magia –Todos rieron con la respuesta y continuaron con los regalos.

-Gracias. Es perfecto –Le besó de nuevo y volvió a su lugar donde las chicas la estaban esperando ansiosas por oír la historia del libro. Fleur estaba entusiasmada cuando acabó de contarles e incluso a Ginny le impresionó el detalle de su hermano.

-No debería de haberte juzgado tan pronto. No eres tan idiota después de todo.

-¿Eso se supone que es una disculpa? –Ron la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando vea mi regalo te responderé.

Hermione seguía embelesada dándole vueltas al libro cuando se fijó en que había otra dedicatoria en la página siguiente de la de su abuela, la había pasado por alto con la emoción del primer momento. Reconoció la letra desgarbada al instante y sonrió mientras leía:

_Te amo._

_No creo poder decir algo mejor que eso._

_Ron_

Levantó la vista y vio como Ron la miraba sonriendo, le dijo que le quería con los labios y se quedaron mirándose hasta que el grito de sorpresa de Ginny les interrumpió y se giraron hacia ella.

Tenía en las manos el regalo de Ron y lo miraba boquiabierta, en vez de las chucherías que acostumbraba le había regalado un frasco de su perfume favorito.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano? –Ron frunció el ceño y la miró molesto.

-La próxima vez te regalaré ranas de chocolate.

-¡NO!, si me encanta. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido –Ginny le sonrió hasta que consiguió que le devolviera la sonrisa. El reparto continuó, la montaña de regalos era impresionante pero poco a poco iba bajando.

A Ron le llegó el regalo de Hermione, rasgó el papel rápidamente y abrió la tapa de la caja.

Se quedó mirando el interior con la boca abierta, sin reaccionar. Todos se pararon a mirarlo, curiosos por saber que era lo que le había dejado así. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione, quien le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar el interior de la caja.

De pronto, se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a todos, y se tiró encima de Hermione besándola apasionadamente. Los demás de miraban incrédulos viendo como Ron seguía tumbado encima de Hermione besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Molly tosió intentando interrumpir pero Ron la ignoró y siguió besando a la castaña.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Eres increíble –Hermione reía mientras el pelirrojo le besaba la cara.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Magia –Ron rió y la besó de nuevo mientras ella recordaba como lo había hecho.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Era la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de navidad. Hermione se había separado de los demás, le costó desprenderse del pelirrojo pero acabó convenciéndolo de que todavía le quedaban compras por hacer y que él debía terminar las suyas._

_Llevaba el regalo de Ron en el bolso, el cual estaba hechizado para que cupiera. Lo tenía desde hace más de un mes, pensó que era el regalo ideal cuando lo vio en un catálogo. Y ahora iba a intentar que fuera perfecto._

_Le había llegado una carta de Viktor unos días atrás dándole el chivatazo de que ese sábado estarían en Hogsmeade. Así que iba decidida a encontrarlos._

_Llegó al restaurante y buscó la puerta trasera en el callejón de al lado, la halló exactamente donde el búlgaro de había dicho._

_Se sentó en la acera delante de ella y sacó el libro que había llevado para que la espera no se le hiciese tan pesada._

_Llevaba una hora leyendo cuando comenzó a llover, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su bolso para que no se estropeara. Hizo un hechizo impermeabilizante en su túnica y se tapó con ella intentando mojarse el mínimo posible._

_Había pasado más de una hora bajo la lluvia cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un camarero que la miró confundido._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –En su voz no se notaba molestia sino más bien sorpresa._

_-Sé que los Chudley Cannons están aquí, estoy esperando a su salida por si podrían dedicarme un minuto –El hombre asintió quedamente pero aún dudoso._

_-Y, ¿por qué no has llamado a la puerta o has intentado entrar?_

_-Estarán comiendo o reunidos y yo no quiero ser una molestia –El hombre la miró analizándola y entró de nuevo al restaurante, Hermione siguió esperando ovillada en la acera._

_Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y el camarero salió de nuevo._

_-Ven conmigo –Hermione se levantó y le siguió por un pasillo agradeciéndole por la toalla que le tendió para que se secara el pelo._

_Llegaron a la puerta doble, el hombre tocó suavemente y entraron. Había unas diez personas alrededor de la mesa y todos la miraban con curiosidad. Hermione se sonrojó al comprender que la había llevado con el equipo._

_-Buenas tardes –El mayor de todos y que parecía el entrenador la saludó._

_-Buenas tardes. Lamento la interrupción –La castaña se mordió suavemente el labio nerviosa._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera? –Hermione reconoció al que habló por uno de los posters que Ron tenía en la pared, era John Brady, el único del que sabía el nombre, el guardián y el más admirado por Ron._

_-Unas tres horas –La miraron sorprendidos y ella se ruborizó de nuevo._

_-¿Y qué es lo que querías? –La preguntó una chica morena, creía que era cazadora aunque no estaba segura._

_-Quería que me firmarais una túnica –Hermione abrió el bolso y la sacó, todavía en su envoltorio original._

_-Bueno, ¿quién es tu jugador favorito? –Ahora preguntó un chico rubio, a quien le sonaba de ver con un bate de golpeador en la mano._

_-Si soy sincera, la verdad es que jamás os he visto jugar. Ni siquiera conozco vuestros nombres. Bueno, a excepción del suyo –La castaña señaló a Brady mientras todos la miraban perplejos por sus palabras._

_-Entonces, ¿Para qué quieres la túnica?_

_-Oh, no es para mí. Es un regalo para mi novio, quien es un gran fan del equipo. Incluso su habitación parece un horno de la cantidad de posters que tiene por todas las paredes y el techo –Hermione hablaba cada vez más rápido nerviosa al ver que seguían mirándola sorprendidos._

_-¿Has estado tres horas bajo la lluvia por un regalo para tu novio? –Hermione asintió levemente –Guau, ninguna de mis novias habría hecho eso por mí._

_El rubio cogió la túnica mientras el entrenador le pasaba un rotulador negro._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu chico?_

_-Ron, Ron Weasley._

_-¿Y él juega a quidditch? –Preguntó de nuevo la morena._

_-Es el guardián de Gryffindor, y capitán del equipo._

_-Yo también fui Gryffindor –John Brady fue quien habló mientras iban pasando la túnica._

_-¿Hay posibilidades de ganar este año?_

_-El primer partido, contra Slytherin, lo ganamos 270 a 30, así que hay buenas perspectivas._

_-¿Es bueno tu chico? –El rubio ya había terminado y la miraba sonriente._

_-Muy bueno. Entró hace dos años al equipo y desde entonces siempre nos hemos llevado la copa._

_Todos terminaron de firmar la túnica y se la devolvieron, Hermione la dobló con cuidado y la guardó de nuevo en el bolso._

_-Muchas gracias. Lamento las molestias –Hermione se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_-Espera –La castaña se giró hacia el entrenador, que rebuscaba en un maletín._

_-Toma. Son entradas para el partido de navidades. Así ya no tendrás escusa para no habernos visto –Hermione sonrió sorprendida y le agradeció de nuevo antes de salir por la puerta._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Ron había cogido nuevamente el regalo, y miraba la caja embelesado.

-Pero, ¿Quieres decir lo que te ha regalado? –Fred chilló desesperado.

-¡Una túnica de los Chudley Cannons firmada!

-¿Qué? –Ahora al grito de Fred se unieron George y Charly mientras se abalanzaban para verla mejor mientras Ron la sacaba para mostrarla.

-¡Tiene la firma de Brady! –Charly estaba tan emocionado como su hermano pequeño.

-Ron, mira en el bolsillo –Hermione sonrió al verlo buscar desesperado por los bolsillos.

-¡Dos entradas para el partido del lunes! –Ron miraba boquiabierto las entradas, momento que aprovechó Charly para coger la túnica, acompañado por Arthur quien también se había acercado para analizarla.

Ron cogió a Hermione por las mejillas y la besó de nuevo mientras el resto iban pasando la túnica de mano en mano.

Continuaron con el reparto de regalos, aunque Ron sólo hacía que mirar la túnica, hasta que mucho rato después terminaron con el gran montón de debajo del árbol.

Comenzaron a recoger los papeles mientras se mostraban unos a otros lo que cada uno había recibido. Ron levantó la vista confundido al ver que habían terminado con la repartición, él no había tenido regalo de ninguno de sus hermanos. Charly se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?

-Charly, ¿y tu regalo?

-¿Sólo te falta el suyo? –Ron miró a George y luego al resto de sus hermanos, todos le miraban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué no miras detrás del sofá? –Sugirió Bill y Ron se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia allí.

Escondido detrás había un paquete alargado, inconfundible. Ron se tiró al suelo y rasgó el papel de una vez, dando un grito de alegría y sorpresa al ver su contenido.

-Pero quieres salir de detrás del sofá y enseñar lo que es –Arthur sonreía divertido al ver la reacción de su hijo.

-¡UNA NINBUS 3.000! –Ron se levantó con la escoba en la mano, y miró con una gran sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-Ni se te ocurra besarnos –Todos estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario de Fred y rodearon al pelirrojo para ver mejor la escoba.

-Dicen que a la hora de girar es incluso mejor que la saeta de fuego –Charly le daba indicaciones.

-¿Por qué no la pruebas? –Ron le asintió a Percy y se dirigió al exterior seguido de los demás.

-Pero ponte la túnica –Ron miró dudoso a la castaña.

-Es que no quiero estropearla.

-No te preocupes, le he puesto un hechizo para que no le pase nada si se mancha o al lavarla.

-Eres increíble, absolutamente genial –Ron la cogió por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla mientras salían al patio.

Se puso la túnica y dio una vuelta con ella antes de bajar y decirla a Hermione que subiera con él.

-Sabes que no me gusta volar.

-Pero lo harás conmigo –Hermione no se pudo resistir a la sonrisa del pelirrojo y acabó subiendo delante de él.

Ron se volvió rápido y dio una vuelta por los alrededores antes de alejarse un poco más de las casa. Hermione se sentía segura al estar entre sus brazos y disfrutaba del aire en su cara.

-¿Quieres llevarla tú? –Hermione dudó insegura –Yo estoy aquí no va a pasar nada.

Ron soltó el mango de la escoba y se agarró a su cintura mientras la castaña guiaba un poco temblorosa, aunque no tardó mucho en disfrutar haciéndolo. El saber que no le iba a pasar nada lo hacía mucho más divertido.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de ir detrás? Poder hacer esto –Ron soltó su cintura y le agarró firmemente los pechos.

-¡RON! –La escoba se tambaleó por el bote que pegó la castaña y Ron tuvo que guiarla de nuevo mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

-Eres un idiota, podríamos habernos matado.

-Sabes que no dejaría que te pasara nada –Hermione asintió a regañadientes aunque no quitó el mohín de disgusto de su cara.

Cuando aterrizaron en el patio sus hermanos le esperaban con las escobas en la mano preparados para un partido de quidditch. Ron besó a Hermione en la mejilla antes de que se bajara consiguiendo sonsacarle una sonrisa. La castaña se sentó con Fleur a observar como los chicos empezaban a jugar.

Ginny había subido a su habitación en el momento en el que Hermione subió con Ron, incapaz de aguantar por un segundo más la falsa sonrisa.

Las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. No podía creer como había podido ser tan ilusa, Harry no le había regalado nada. Puede que ya no estuvieran saliendo pero nunca había esperado eso, ella sí le había regalado y lo había hecho con mucho cariño ya que en su interior esperaba que no tardaran mucho en volver.

Aunque ahora todas sus ilusiones estaban rotas.

No escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta a su espalda pero sí cuando el moreno la llamó suavemente. Se limpió las lágrimas intentando, inútilmente, que no se notara que había llorado y se giró a encararlo.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

-Venía a darte tu regalo –Ginny trabó una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde el reparto. Harry se acercó y le tendió un paquete.

-No es la gran cosa, pero para mí es lo más importante que tengo.

Ginny rasgó el papel y sonrió cuando vio la foto de su primer beso en la sala común.

-La hizo Colin y la he llevado conmigo todo este tiempo. Cuando estaba lejos de ti la miraba y era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, hacía que me esforzara más para volver cuanto antes junto a ti.

A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos con sus palabras y lo abrazó, devolviéndoselo Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados hasta que el moreno se separó y la cogió por las mejillas mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sé que soy un idiota que no hace más que hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo?

Ginny asintió emocionada y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la boca mientras le pasaba los brazos por la nuca. Harry la cogió por la cintura y profundizó el beso.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse aunque no despegaron sus miradas.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Ginny rió y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo.

**N. de A:**

_Sé que no hay disculpa posible por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, no sé que me ha pasado con este capítulo que se me atascó de una manera impresionante sin saber cómo. No soy supersticiosa pero he llegado a pensar que el capítulo 13 acabaría conmigo._

_No voy a volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, no sé cuando lo haré pero no pasaran meses como esta vez, yo era la primera desquiciada al ver que no avanzaba._

_Gracias a Alemar107, Capuchina, natys, Nimue-Tarrazo, Kyte, Rosie Lovegood, Gelen, spelliarmusgirl, Anilec, Copia Pirata (tantas veces y con tantos nombres diferentes), gotica, cristy weasley, Gely Potter, campanilla, Foaby, Susy Snape, billiusandjane (doblemente), Amarissima, cristi_RHr_forever, clara, Ginny2812, mionecita (también muchas veces), Boom, Rowish Ethan Thewlis (pedazo nombre te pusiste, seguro que sólo para hacerme escribir más), Krisy Weasley Granger y Spooky Snow (otra que también me dejo varios). No sabéis como os agradezco que hayáis estado allí aún y con lo que he tardado._

_Y ahora voy a contestar los anónimos aunque no sé si tenga sentido ya que después de tanto tiempo no os acordareis de nada de lo que me dijisteis: __**Kyte **__(Aquí hay más Harry/Ginny espero que te haya gustado), __**Rosie Lovegood **__(Me alegra que te gustara la canción), __**Gelen **__(Este tampoco ha tenido Lemon, pero en el próximo ya habrá), __**spelliarmusgirl**__ (Como ves Harry y Ginny ya se han decidido, espero que te haya gustado la forma de hacerlo), __**gotica **__(Espero que este también te haya gustado), __**cristy weasley **__(Ron y Hermione no tienen tiempo para estar solos pero ellos ya buscaran la manera de estarlo), __**Gely Potter **__(Parece que el zape que le mandaste a Harry a funcionado y ya se ha avivado), __**campanilla**__ (Gracias por el review, espero que este también te gustara), __**cristi_RHr_forever **__(Siento haber tardado tanto), __**clara **__(Gracias por el review, espero que sigas por aquí), __**mionecita **__(Gracias por todos tus reviews y siento haberte desesperado con la tardanza, no volverá a pasar), __**carolina **__(Aunque tarde he actualizado, no voy a dejar la historia a medias) y __**Rowish Ethan Thewlis **__(¿Ahora ya es momento para que me quites la maldición?)_

_Muchas gracias a todos, no sé como agradeceros que sigáis con la historia. Y también gracias a todos los que la habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos, siento no poner los nombres pero si tengo que rebuscar todos los correos tardaría tres días más en actualizar._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALE!!! **_

_(Por una vez que sea con un poco de adelanto en vez de con retraso)_

_Y ya que hablo de retrasos, aprovecho para todos los cumpleaños que pasaron desde la última vez que actualicé._

_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEL, SUSY, FA Y EL REY MAX!!!**_

_(Lo sé, son con muchísimo retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca)_

_Este capítulo va dedicado para todas vosotras, y como no podían ser olvidadas, también está dedicado a Ce y Gema, por aguantarme aún e incluso después de haberme conocido en persona._

_Os quiero muchísimo chicas._

_Y, ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo._

CAPÍTULO 14

Molly salió un rato después, cuando Harry y Ginny ya se habían incorporado al juego, con chocolate caliente. Hicieron un descanso y bajaron desesperados ya que con la emoción de los regalos se les había olvidado desayunar.

Molly no tardó en darse cuenta de que Harry y Ginny habían vuelto, en cuanto pasaron a desayunar se fijó en que no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír como tontos. No les quitó el ojo de encima en toda la mañana hasta que vio como se daban un beso a escondidas.

A la hora de la comida, llegaron todos hambrientos después de haber pasado toda la mañana jugando. Molly sirvió la comida y se sentó mirando sonriente a la nueva parejita.

La mesa era un barullo de conversaciones mientras los platos se iban vaciando rápidamente y Molly se iba desanimando al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hablar.

-Bueno, ¿pensáis decirlo o vais a esperar a que os pillemos como a Ron y Hermione? –Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, con la cuchara a mitad de camino hacia su boca, mientras Harry notaba como el calor se iba extendiendo por toda su cara.

La mesa se quedó en silencio mirándolos sorprendidos. Ginny suspiró pesadamente viendo la cara expectante de su madre y sabiendo que no había escapatoria posible. Cogió fuerzas de la sonrisa de Hermione, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas por el comentario anterior, y se decidió a hablar ella antes de que a Harry le diera un infarto.

-Harry y yo estamos saliendo –Molly se levantó y se abalanzó a darles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Todos los felicitaron, aunque con mucha menos efusividad, y acabaron de comer reanudando las conversaciones.

Después de recoger, Harry vio como era acorralado por todos los varones Weasley. Tragó duro y buscó con la mirada a Ron, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo aunque no fuera a participar más activamente.

Bill lo apoyó contra la pared y se acercó peligrosamente, habiendo perdido la eterna sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Las cicatrices de su rostro le daban un aspecto más fiero.

-Como le hagas daño a mi hermanita sabrás lo que es la furia Weasley. Y te aseguró que preferirás enfrentarte a un batallón de mortifagos antes que a nosotros. ¿Entendiste?

Harry estaba más pálido de lo habitual y parecía que fuese a desmayarse pero asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. Bill se separó y relajó un poco el gesto.

-Que no se te olvide –Deshicieron el corro y se marcharon dejando solos a Ron y a Harry.

-Podrías haberme ayudado.

-No te ha dicho nada que no pensara decirte yo de todas formas –Harry le miró ceñudo mientras iban a buscar a sus chicas.

Poco a poco todos se fueron desperdigando, desde Harry y Ginny que se pusieron a jugar a Gobstones hasta Charlie que se quedó roncando en un sillón.

Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación, pero antes de entrar se lo pensó mejor y se dirigió hacia la trampilla que llevaba al desván. Subieron y cerraron desde arriba.

-Aquí no vendrán a buscarnos –Ron le sonrió a su chica y se acercó a abrazarla.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer que no quieres que nos encuentren? –Hermione le miró coqueta.

Ron sonrió de lado y la besó en la boca, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios, saboreándola. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello, devolviéndole el intenso beso aprovechando que estaban fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas. Estuvieron besándose varios minutos, sólo separándose para bajar a la mandíbula o el cuello.

Ron se quitó el jersey y lo lanzó al suelo rápidamente para volver a Hermione. Pero ésta se separó y lo dejó encima de una caja limpia, luego se quitó el suyo y lo dobló con esmero dejándolo encima del otro. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver con que cariño trataba el jersey que le había hecho su madre.

Volvieron a besarse desesperados y Hermione no tardó en cogerle el borde de la camiseta y alzarla por su cabeza, sin importarle esta vez tirarla al suelo. Pasó las manos por su torso, acariciándolo y dejando un reguero de besos por él.

Ron le alzó la cara para recuperar el acceso a su boca, metió las manos por dentro de la falda para agarrarla firmemente del trasero y alzarla contra él. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y gimió suavemente cuando notó su erección presionando contra ella. Se separó un segundo y se quitó la camiseta.

Ron abandonó sus labios y bajó besando su cuello hasta el borde del sujetador, lamiendo todo el escote que le quedaba a la vista. La dejó en el suelo y dirigió las manos hacia el cierre de su espalda. Hermione sonrió al notarlo tembloroso, pareciéndole muy tierno. La desprendió de la última prenda que cubría su torso y la dejó encima de la caja.

Se apartó de ella y la miró embelesado. Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente al sentirse tan expuesta. Ron no le quitaba la vista a sus pechos y a ella esa mirada le abrasaba.

El pelirrojo la miraba extasiado, eran mejores que como los había imaginado, simplemente perfectos. Los duros pezones eran una auténtica tentación y él pensaba reclamarla como suya.

Los cogió suavemente con sus manos y los acarició tiernamente. Pasó el pulgar por sus pezones y Hermione gimió suavemente, encantado por el sonido siguió tocándolos y apretándolos despacio para que su chica no dejara de hacerlo.

Hermione le cogió por la nuca y le besó de forma salvaje, enardecida por sus caricias. Ron la cogió de nuevo y la alzó contra él. La sostuvo con un solo brazo y la alzó más alto, dejándole los pechos a la altura de su cara. Se introdujo uno en la boca mientras acariciaba el otro, jugando entre ellos llenándolos de saliva.

Hermione se agarraba fuertemente de sus hombros mientras gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¿Estáis allí arriba? –Ron la bajó al suelo y se miraron con cara de pánico mientras la trampilla se bajaba.

El pelirrojo cogió del suelo su camiseta y se la colocó rápidamente, repitiendo el proceso a toda velocidad con el jersey mientras se escuchaban subir los pasos por la escalera. A Hermione sólo le dio tiempo a ponerse el sujetador y el jersey antes de que asomara la cabeza de la señora Weasley. Vio su camiseta en el suelo y le pegó una patada para mandarla entre las cajas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –Los dos se quedaron en blanco sin saber que decir, pero Ron tuvo una idea al ver el álbum de fotos en la caja de al lado.

-Estaba buscando el álbum para enseñarle a Hermione las fotos de cuando éramos pequeños –Ron lo cogió y se lo mostró a su madre sonriente, esperando que le creyera.

-Oh, es una idea fantástica. ¿Por qué no lo bajas y lo vemos todos juntos? –Ron asintió y la siguieron hasta el salón, asegurándose de tener toda la ropa en su sitio y arreglándose el pelo disimuladamente.

Llegaron abajo justo cuando Percy entraba por la puerta después de dejar a Penélope en su casa. Molly llamó a todos y, después de tener que tirar a Charlie del sillón para que despertara, consiguió reunirlos a todos en el salón. Cambiaron los muebles de lugar para dejar una pared despejada y el sofá y los sillones de cara a ella.

Molly y Arthur se sentaron en el sofá, con Percy a su lado. Bill en uno de los sillones con Fleur en su regazo mientras Charlie se apoderaba del otro. Los gemelos se tumbaron bocabajo en el suelo, Harry y Ginny se sentaron muy pegados uno al lado del otro y Ron se sentó en el suelo apoyado en el sillón de Charlie, con Hermione entre sus piernas.

Cerraron las cortinas para que no entrara mucha luz y Molly usó un hechizo para proyectar las fotos en la pared y que pudieran verlas todos.

El álbum era enorme y contenía muchísimas fotos que llegaban hasta el momento en el que Ginny entró en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba deseando verlas aunque, por supuesto, las que tenía más ganas de ver eran en las que aparecía Ron.

Las chicas se emocionaron con una foto en la que se veía a Ginny y Ron muy pequeños sentados juntos en el jardín y en la que se veía como ya entonces Ron intentaba sostenerla protegiéndola. O en la que se veía a Bill, de unos 12 años, leyéndole un cuento a Ginny mientras ésta se quedaba dormida en su pecho.

-Migala, es tan mona –Comentó Fleur refiriéndose a Ginny mientras se veía una foto de la pelirroja sonriendo en primer plano con dos coletas, coletas que eran el objetivo de los gemelos que se veían por detrás directos a estirarle.

-Vosotros, como siempre, no podíais estaros quietos.

-Mamá, nos ofendes –Se giró George indignado.

-No sé cómo puedes tener esa opinión de nosotros.

-Oh, no es una opinión, tengo pruebas.

Molly pasó seguidas varias fotos en las que se veía a los gemelos siendo regañados por ella mientras Ron lloraba en sus brazos o una en la que se veía a Ron llorando empapado corriendo hacía Charlie mientras los gemelos reían a carcajadas detrás.

Hermione se giró divertida hacia su chico -¿Siempre estabas llorando?

-Es que era su víctima preferida.

-Y lo sigues siendo, no te quites mérito.

-Aunque esa vez tuvisteis un escarmiento –Molly se apresuró a colocar la foto a la que se refería Charlie.

En ella se veía a Ron, aún empapado en brazos de Charlie riendo a carcajadas de ver como el mayor azuzaba a los gnomos detrás de los gemelos que huían despavoridos. Todos rieron a carcajadas con ella.

-No os quejéis tanto que a mí también me la jugabais –Arthur rebuscó hasta que encontró la foto que demostraba su teoría.

En ella, Arthur aparecía dormido en el sofá, los gemelos le estaban pintando la cara mientras los demás esperaban a que su padre despertara para ver su reacción.

Rieron con la siguiente, en la que Arthur salía afeitándose aunque se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa viendo como a su lado Ron, Fred y George se habían llenado la cara de espuma y estaban imitando sus gestos en el espejo.

-Aunque ellos no eran los únicos peligrosos, aquí el "angelito" ya iba haciendo sus pinitos desde bien pequeña –Ginny se giró a su madre haciéndose la indignada pero su risa resonó cuando vio la foto a la que se refería,

Percy, de apenas 6 años, estaba enseñando a Ron como se montaba un castillo de naipes mientras éste lo miraba embelesado. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que Ginny se acercaba gateando por detrás con la mano extendida directa a tirarlo.

-¿Lo consiguió? –Le preguntó Hermione a Molly.

-Ya lo creo que lo consiguió, y Ron se cogió tal berrinche que Percy tuvo que hacerle otro castillo para que dejara de llorar –La castaña se giró divertida hacía su chico quien miró a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pero no creas que sólo lo pasaba mal, aquí el que tenía en apuros era a Charlie –La siguiente foto mostraba a Ron, de 3 o 4 años, montando en una escoba. De las grandes, no de las de juguete. Reía a carcajadas pero a Charlie no se le veía tan feliz corriendo detrás de él con las manos abiertas preparado para cogerlo si se caía.

-Me acuerdo que estuviste más de una hora gritándome después de eso.

-Es que era muy pequeño para montar en escoba. Y encima no le pudiste enseñar con una de juguete. No, tú le tenías que dejar la tuya.

-Que a nadie más dejabas, por cierto –Charlie sonrió al oír refunfuñar a Fred.

-Vosotros ya teníais bastante torturando a vuestro padre.

En la foto salían todos bañándose en la charca, incluyendo a Ron y Ginny con sus flotadores (que poco antes había descubierto Arthur en el mundo muggle). Se veía como Charlie se subía a un árbol para lanzarse desde allí al agua y como Fred y George corrían hacía allí para imitar a su hermano. Perseguidos por un desesperado Arthur que intentaba por todos los medios alcanzarlos.

-No sabéis lo que me hicisteis sudar aquel día –Rieron de la cara de apuro que ponía sólo de recordarlo.

-Y ésta es mi foto favorita –Molly la colocó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era una foto de la cocina, que había cambiado poco en estos años. Se veía como todos los niños estaban preparando lo que parecía un pastel.

-Recuerdo ese día, era tu cumpleaños, justo el año antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts –Molly le sonrió a su hijo mayor, confirmándole la fecha.

Los gemelos estaban batiendo en dos cuencos, con tanto ímpetu que habían salpicado todo a su alrededor. Percy extendía meticulosamente la masa que Bill estaba preparando, con la cara manchada de harina. Del horno salía una espesa nube de humo mientras Charlie lo miraba con cara de susto. Los dos pequeños eran los que mejor se lo estaban pasando, Ginny estaba sentada encima de la mesa con la cara y las manos manchadas de chocolate mientras Ron se mantenía en equilibrio subido en un taburete para llegar a meter la mano en el cuenco de chocolate y llevársela a la boca, la cual ya está manchada por los intentos anteriores.

-Fue la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca, aunque después tardara tres horas en limpiar el desastre de la cocina –Todos rieron de imaginar cómo debía de haber quedado.

Continuaron viendo fotos durante toda la tarde entre risas y anécdotas de todas las travesuras que habían hecho de pequeños. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se había hecho tarde para cenar así que recogieron rápido entre todos y fueron a la cocina para, bajo las órdenes de Molly, poder tener la cena cuanto antes.

Hermione se quedó más rezagada y aprovechó para quedarse un momento a solas con Ron. Él sonrió de lado y se acercó a besarla, quedándose desconcertado cuando ella le paró y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él.

-He dejado mi camiseta en el desván.

-¿En el desván? ¿Por qué la has dejado allí?

-Porque no me ha dado tiempo a ponérmela –Hermione rodó los ojos por lo absurdo de la pregunta –Tienes que subir a por ella, no quiero que nadie la encuentre.

-¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Le pegué una patada para esconderla así que estará en el suelo entre las cajas.

-Bien, luego subiré a por ella –Hermione asintió y se dirigieron a preparar la cena con el resto antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Cenaron mientras seguían recordando historias de pequeños y luego volvieron al salón, dónde Arthur y Molly contaron los momentos más vergonzosos, para desesperación de sus hijos. Llegando a hacer sonrojarse incluso a los gemelos. Aunque ellos, Harry, Fleur y Hermione no pararon de reír en ningún momento viendo el mal rato que les estaban haciendo pasar a los hermanos.

Estuvieron hasta tarde, tan entusiasmados por las historias que no se fijaron en la hora que era hasta que Ginny bostezó y Molly los mandó a todos a la cama. Subieron riéndose unos de otros, sobretodo de Percy que llevaba una gran cara de sufrimiento por la que le esperaba cuando se quedara con los gemelos a solas en la habitación.

Charlie, Ron y Harry fueron los últimos en llegar y se fue cada uno directo a su cama a ponerse el pijama. Ahora que se habían terminado las risas se daban cuenta de lo cansados que estaban después del madrugón de esa mañana para ir a abrir los regalos. De pronto, Harry empezó a reírse y los dos hermanos se giraron hacia él.

-Ron, llevas la camiseta del revés, ¿tanta prisa tenías esta mañana? –Charlie también rió al verlo.

Pero Ron les sorprendió cuando cambió su cara y salió corriendo por la puerta, quedándose mirando el uno al otro sin saber qué pasaba.

-¿Eso ha sido la escalera del desván? –Preguntó Charlie cuando oyó el ruido de la trampilla, pronto escucharon pasos encima de ellos que se lo confirmaba.

Ron volvió pocos minutos después con algo en la mano, haciéndose el desentendido e ignorando las preguntas de a que había subido al desván.

Charlie le acabó quitando lo que llevaba en la mano y estalló en carcajadas cuando vio que era una camiseta de chica, arrugada y con un poco de polvo.

-Ya veo a qué habíais subido ésta tarde al desván, y no era precisamente a buscar las fotos.

Ron se sonrojó y siguió poniéndose el pijama, intentando ignorar por todos los medios las risas de los otros dos.

**N. de A:**

_Primero que nada quería deciros de que Mel (Meletea hasta que le de la locura y vuelva a cambiar de Nick) ha hecho unos maravillosos dibujos para este capítulo, de algunas de las fotos de los Weasley. Sigo siendo un desastre con internet y la única forma que se me ha ocurrido para que podáis verlas es poner los links en mi perfil. En cuanto ella me los mandé los colocaré, así que pasar por allí de vez en cuando, realmente merece la pena verlos. Muchísimas gracias por ellos Mel._

_Y ahora ya puedo pasar a las disculpas. Sé que he tardado una barbaridad de tiempo y la verdad es que no hay excusa posible para eso, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia nunca pensé que dejaría pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Sólo puedo decir que no voy a abandonar la historia, eso nunca ha sido una opción, y que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a pasar._

_Muchísimas gracias a los muchísimos reviews que me habéis dejado en este tiempo, me ha hecho muy feliz que aunque tardara seguía teniéndoos allí, gracias a mionecita (dos veces), Rosie Lovegood, Jos WeasleyC, claricia, Anilec, gotica, mardeframbuesa, Meletea, amarissima, campanilla, Susy Snape, Nimue-Tarrazo, Copia Pirata (y todos los nombres suyos que me han ido acompañando en estos meses: Ángel fieramente humano, La polla de Ron, Mae West, Barbara Stanwick, Kellan Lutz, Kellan de nuevo), billiusandjane, Kyte, Foaby (incluyendo la versión Pastelito pro copia pirata), MariaSimmenthalBlack(dos veces), Alemar107, dreamhp, cristy_weasley, montse, Gelen(tres veces, más alguna más por los mensajes privados), Kathermione, avril3potter3and3xD, chapiscruz, …90, nena weasley granger, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, manu-moony-lupin-cullen, Ella-Hermione (13 veces, una por cada capítulo), icecreammanrupert, 4ever, Caterine Viper, agus_87, carolina, Natty Weasley, pepa (tres veces), Panxa, Nekiiito, Skiniy (13 veces, una por cada capítulo) y Celestews._

_Muchísimas gracias también a todos los que han añadido la historia o a mí a alertas y favoritos, me hace mucha ilusión que consideréis que esta historia puede estar en vuestra lista de favoritos._

_Y ahora a contestar los anónimos, esta vez lo siento si soy demasiado escueta pero quiero subir hoy el capítulo y como podéis ver tengo a muchísima gente anónima (todavía me sorprende que la lista de los que me habéis dejado reviews sea tan larga): __**Rosie Lovegood **__(esta vez la espera fue más larga, pero el fic sigue adelante), __**mionecita **__(siento haberte desesperado con la espera, espero que te haya gustado), __**gotica **__(gracias por el review, aunque sea una tardona), __**campanilla **__(al final me volvieron a dar exámenes antes de actualizar, espero no llegar a los siguientes), __**Kyte **__(gracias por seguir ahí por mucho que tarde en actualizar), __**cristy_weasley **__(gracias por pasarte de vez en cuando aunque no actualice, espero que lo sigas haciendo y puedas leer esto), __**montse **__(me hizo mucha ilusión que pasaras a dejarme un review aún y que tú puedas leerlos directamente desde la libreta), __**Gelen **__(Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi y por interesarte por la historia), __**chapiscruz **__(gracias por el review), __**…90 **__(Me hizo ilusión ver que aparecías, espero verte aún por aquí), __**Ella_Hermione **__(Gracias por comentar cada capítulo, me hizo mucha ilusión cada uno de tus reviews y siento no tener tiempo para contestarte como te mereces cada uno de ellos. Por cierto, Charlie es mío, bastante tengo con que Gema me lo quitara, voy a acabar luchando con todas las fans se Charlie jajajajja), __**Pastelito pro copia pirata **__(Hay que ver en los líos que me metes, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer una competición entre Ella y Copia. Ella lo siento en el alma pero Copia siempre será mi Copia), __**agus_87**__ (No sé si recordaras siquiera la pregunta que me hiciste pero te la contesto de todas formas, prácticamente en todas mis historias salen Ron y Hermione nombrados de alguna manera, en Fuego Rojo hay muchos capítulos con estas parejas aunque haya algunos con otras), __**carolina**__ (aunque tarde, aquí está la continuación), __**pepa **__(Gracias por ayudarme cuando me plagiaron y por haber venido aquí a leer mi historia), __**Pantxa **__(Gracias por el review) y por supuesto __**mi Copia Pirata con todos sus nombres **__(Ya una vez me dijiste que parecía que te tratara como si tuvieras muchas personalidades, con todas estas ahora estarías completamente desbordada. Qué puedo decir de ti, que me animas a escribir con cada review que me dejas, ya sea un maravilloso potema o simplemente un Buu. Te quiero y te echo muchísimo de menos)_

_Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y espero no haber tardado tanto como para que ya no quede por aquí ninguno de vosotros. Muchas gracias por estar aquí._

_Y me despido hasta la próxima, porque aunque no me creáis esto acaba de empezar y todavía me queda mucho que contar._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo dedicado a María (icecreammanrupert) todavía no me puedo creer que sea un personaje de una maravillosa historia tuya. Y también se lo dedico a la espía que te dio la información sobre mí, ¿alguien se hace una idea de quién puede ser?**_

CAPÍTULO 15

Al día siguiente se levantaron un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero como fue algo que hicieron todos pudieron desayunar a la vez. Terminando de despertar por el alboroto que se montaba en la mesa cada vez que estaban todos.

-¿Qué planes hay para hoy? –Preguntó Bill cuando ya estaban terminando de desayunar.

-Podríamos ir al lago –Apuntó George mientras Fred asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Con todo nevado? Ni hablar.

-Charlie, te has vuelto un aguafiestas.

-De aguafiestas nada, apuesto que en media hora estáis de vuelta y con el culo congelado –Los gemelos debieron de pensarlo mejor porque ninguno aceptó la apuesta.

-Podgiamos ig a bailag.

-¿A bailar? –Ginny levantó la cabeza al instante –Siempre he querido ir a una discoteca.

La pelirroja se entusiasmó con la idea y convenció a Hermione para que la apoyara, aunque los chicos no parecían tan dispuestos como ellas. Bill intentó apoyar a su mujer.

-Y podrías invitar a Penélope, Percy.

-Además, aquello estará lleno de chicas –Los gemelos sonrieron y aceptaron, convencidos del argumento de Charlie.

-Pegfecto, esta noche a bailag, y ahoga de compgas –Bill la miró asombrado.

-Nadie había dicho nada de ir de compras.

-Pues yo necesito gopa –Ginny asintió convencida, por una vez absolutamente de acuerdo con su cuñada.

-Además podemos aprovechar para comprar los trajes para la cena del ministerio, Arthur –Cuando Molly entró en la conversación los hombres tuvieron que aceptar resignados sabiendo que ya no tenían escapatoria.

En poco rato, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que había en la casa, estuvieron listos para salir. Viajaron con polvos flu hasta el caldero chorreante. Charlie fue el primero y tuvo tiempo de hacerse una cerveza mientras esperaba a los demás, aunque cada uno de sus hermanos le quitó un trago conforme llegaron.

Iban a ir a una discoteca de magos, pero se había puesto de moda entre los jóvenes usar ropa muggle para salir de fiesta ya que era más cómoda y ceñida. Razón por la que habían abierto una tienda con ese estilo en el callejón Diagon.

Molly y Arthur se dirigieron a Madame Malkin a por las túnicas que necesitaban. Percy intentó seguir a sus padres pero enseguida fue interceptado por los gemelos que lo llevaron con ellos hasta la otra tienda.

La ropa de hombre y de mujer estaba dividida por plantas así que Ginny, Hermione y Fleur subieron a la de arriba mientras los chicos se quedaban en la primera.

Se repartieron por toda la planta. Harry iba entusiasmado, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había podido comprarse ropa así que iba decidido a arrasar con media tienda. Ron en cambio se dirigió a la zona de camisas, los regalos de navidad habían acabado con su escueto presupuesto y dudaba si tendría suficiente para una camisa nueva para esa noche aún y que estaban de rebajas.

Cuando el moreno ya había cogido varias prendas se fijó en Ron, que llevaba una camisa azul en la mano y miraba anhelante otra negra. Suspiraba frustrado cada vez que miraba el precio y rebuscaba, una y otra vez, infructuosamente en sus bolsillos. Harry se acercó a él.

-¿Cuánto te falta? –Ron le miró avergonzado de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Tres sickles, pero no hace… -Harry le indicó con la mano que se callara, sacó su cartera y le dio las tres monedas.

-En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade me invitas a una cerveza –Ron asintió tímidamente mientras Harry se daba la vuelta y seguía con su búsqueda.

Estaban a punto de terminar y Ron esperaba en un rincón, no queriendo ver nada más ya que no podría comprarlo. Charlie se acercó sonriendo.

-He visto unas camisetas que seguro que te gustan –Se fijó en las camisas que llevaba en la mano -¿Sólo llevas eso?

-Es que… después de navidad… -Ron agachó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras se le ponían coloradas las orejas.

-Vamos, yo te compro pantalones. Que seguro que después del último estirón se te han quedado todos cortos.

-No, Charlie. No hace falta –Levantó la vista, mirándolo serio. Charlie bufó.

-Mira, tienes dos opciones. O mueves tu culo y vienes a elegir pantalones o te quedas aquí y yo te compro los que a mí me de la real gana –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sección de pantalones. Sonrió divertido cuando lo oyó seguirlo mientras resoplaba enfurruñado.

Un rato más tarde, cuando estaban terminando de pagar, Charlie apareció cargado con todas sus cosas y todo lo que había cogido para Ron. Había arrasado con media tienda llevando pantalones, camisetas, calzado… todo lo que había encontrado. Ron había perdido casi un palmo de estatura de lo encogido que iba por la vergüenza, pero Charlie no le había dado opción.

Mientras las tenderas se volvían locas plegando tanta ropa, Bill y Percy aprovecharon y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta le dieron dinero a Charlie para que no lo pagara él todo. Pensando que a las chicas aún les quedaría bastante, Bill subió a avisarlas de que habían terminado y las esperaban en el caldero chorreante.

No se equivocó en su suposición, se habían hecho con el control de dos probadores y por el tamaño del montón de ropa que había al lado ya tenían que haberse probado media tienda. Y parecía que no iban a parar hasta que se probaran la otra media, así que se dio prisa en darles el recado y salir pronto de allí antes de que lo liaran y lo hicieran quedarse para tener su opinión.

Fleur ya había elegido el vestido que se iba a poner esa noche y para no caer en la tentación de comprar algo más y que luego Bill se enfadara dejó de buscar y se puso a ayudar a las chicas. De paso también guardando para la sección de lencería dónde iba a hacer una parada obligatoria.

Ginny salió del probador con una sonrisa enorme llevando unos pantalones muy ajustados que realzaban sus caderas mientras Hermione salía del otro y dejaba un vestido en el montón de descartados.

-Es pegfecto, Ginny –La pelirroja asintió contenta a su cuñada.

-Harry se va a volver loco cuando te vea.

-Segugo que no te podga quitag las manos del culo en toda la noche –Rieron mientras Ginny se daba la vuelta y comprobaba como le resaltaban el trasero.

-Pues he visto unos muy parecidos a estos en otro color. Seguro que te quedan genial, Hermione –La castaña le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que prefiero falda –Ginny se fue a buscarle una mientras Fleur la miraba pícaramente y también se levantaba.

Ginny llegó primero, con una falda muy corta y muy ajustada.

-Si Ron te ve con esto seguro que le da un paro cardíaco –Hermione rió e iba a entrar con ella al probador cuando Fleur la paró.

-Mejog pguebate esta –Le tendió una falda considerablemente más larga que la de Ginny (aunque eso no era muy complicado) ajustada a la cintura y con un poco de vuelo después.

-La mía es mucho más sexy –Se ofendió Ginny.

-Si, pego también muchísimo menos pgáctica.

-¿Práctica? –Preguntó Hermione, aunque las dos la miraban dudosas.

-Clago, con esa falda magcagás mucho pego segá imposible meteg mano pog debajo sin teneg que subigla casi hasta la cintuga. Con esta en cambio puedes sentagte y que el vuelo impida que se vea lo que pasa debajo.

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa pero acabó cogiendo la falda de Fleur y llevársela al probador mientras Ginny soltaba una carcajada al entender el punto de sus cuñadas.

Después de elegir varias prendas más, Fleur las guió hasta la tienda de lencería dónde se entusiasmó y analizó cada conjunto de la tienda, eligiendo más de lo que tenía planeado gastarse aunque sabía que Bill no le pondría muchos inconvenientes cuando viera sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Convenció a Ginny y Hermione de que compraran alguna más de la que necesitaban para esa noche. Riendo disimuladamente cuando encontraban algo más provocativo y se sonrojaban, aunque se fijó en que Hermione cogía alguno de esos y lo guardaba entre los demás que llevaba.

-Uff, menos mal que les pedí a Bill y Percy dinero como regalo de navidad sino no me hubiera llegado para nada –Comentó Ginny al ver la factura de todo lo que habían comprado mientras se dirigían al caldero chorreante.

Llegaron las últimas, ya que Arthur y Molly hacía rato que se les habían unido a los chicos. Bill suspiró resignado al ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba su mujer. Decidieron quedarse a comer allí ya que se les había hecho demasiado tarde para volver a la madriguera y prepararlo todo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa las tres chicas salieron disparadas hacia el baño para poder ducharse las primeras argumentando que necesitaban más tiempo para arreglarse. Después se lo pidió Percy, con la excusa de que tenía que salir antes para ir a recoger a Penélope. Aunque ninguno de los demás puso ninguna pega, les parecía una barbaridad empezar a arreglarse tan temprano así que sacaron las escobas y se fueron a jugar a quidditch.

Cuando las tres chicas terminaron de ducharse se encerraron en la habitación de Ginny que tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero y dónde no les molestarían.

Fleur había sido previsora y tenía preparados varios botes de poción alisadora para ver si podían domar el pelo de Hermione. Así que ella y Ginny se pusieron a trabajar en la castaña ya que era lo que más les iba a costar, y no se equivocaban porque estuvieron más de una hora cepillándole el pelo mientras le añadían poción hasta conseguir que se quedara completamente brillante. Luego se dedicaron a peinarse y maquillarse las unas a las otras hasta que quedaron conformes.

Los chicos terminaron el partido y volvieron muertos de hambre a la casa, dónde Molly ya les tenía preparados un gran montón de sándwiches para que comieran rápido y empezaran a ducharse de una vez o se les acabaría haciendo tarde (nada tenía que ver su prisa con que hubiera planeado una cena romántica con Arthur en el momento en el que ellos se fueran)

Cogió la bandeja que había reservado para las chicas, ya que no se fiaba de sus hijos sabiendo a la velocidad a la que devoraban la comida, y se la subió a la habitación. Sólo les faltaba vestirse, así que pudieron pararse a cenar tranquilamente mientras criticaban lo desastrosos que podían llegar a ser los cuando llegaba la hora de arreglarse.

Cuando Molly bajó a la cocina, ellas empezaron a vestirse y a terminar de maquillarse. Fleur se estaba dando los últimos retoques delante del espejo cuando Hermione se paró detrás de ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Deja de mogdegte, te vas a estgopeag el pintalabios –La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida, pensaba que no la había visto -¿Qué quiegues decigme?

Ginny las miraba interesada mientras se ponía las botas sentada en su cama, sin saber lo que su amiga podría querer.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando si… si… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Clago, ¿Qué favog?

-Pues… es que había pensado que… tal vez… si tienes tiempo claro… y si no te importa –Fleur se giró y la miró intentando que acabara de una vez, ya tenía curiosidad por saber lo que quería pedirle –Bueno, que si tu… ¿me enseñarías a hacer poción anticonceptiva?

Hermione se puso muy colorada y agachó la vista, Ginny la miró divertida iba a tener que preguntarle si había alguna novedad que ella no supiera mientras, Fleur la miraba un poco sorprendida.

-Pog supuesto que te enseño, pego pensé que ya la habías gastado con Viktog.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo era muy joven.

-Bueno, pego él no. Supuse que os habíais acostado –La rubia se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo.

-Pues no, no lo hicimos. Ni siquiera me lo pidió, supongo que sabía que yo no quería hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿eges viggen? –Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues, si quieges, el lunes vamos a compgag los ingedientes y te enseño a hacegla –La castaña asintió y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Fleur –La francesa le devolvió la sonrisa a través del espejo, pero al momento se giró hacia ella.

-Pego puedo dagte un poco de la mía si la necesitas antes.

El sonrojo de Hermione fue tan potente que hasta desprendía calor.

-No… no te molestes…

-Pego si no es molestia, es que no había pensado que podgias quegegla paga esta noche.

-¡No!, de verdad que no –El lunes está bien… no la voy a necesitar antes.

-Bueno, si estás seguga. Pego si te hace falta, dímelo. En cualquier momento –La castaña asintió y le dio las gracias de nuevo dándose la vuelta para terminar de cambiarse.

Se dieron los últimos retoques mientras Ginny escondía una sonrisa al ver hasta qué punto le llegaba el sonrojo a su mejor amiga.

Los chicos ya estaban arreglados y esperando abajo después de las peleas que habían tenido por ver quien se duchaba primero, pareciéndoles increíble que aún y todo hubieran terminado antes que las chicas. Bill las llamó con un grito y al momento se oyó la puerta arriba, para alivio de todos los hombres.

Fleur bajó la primera, besó suavemente a su marido y se disculpó por la demora. Aunque Bill, muy caballeroso, le respondió que había valido la pena la espera. Sacándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a la rubia.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser en el momento en el que vio a Ginny con esa ropa tan ajustada. Fred y George fueron en su ayuda dándole golpes en la espalda, aunque en la opinión de Harry no hacía falta que lo hicieran con tanta fuerza.

Pero el que casi inunda el suelo de baba fue Ron en el momento en el que vio a su novia. Se la comía con la mirada con tanta hambre que incluso se veía indecente. Aún y que la castaña fuera menos llamativa que la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un suave beso en el cuello, sabiendo que si se acercaba a su boca nadie podría despegarlo de ella.

Se pusieron las capas y salieron entre gran alboroto, despidiéndose rápidamente de los señores Weasley. Quienes se quedaron en el salón disfrutando del súbito silencio en que había quedado la casa. Molly se giró sonriente hacia su marido y se sorprendió al verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Suavemente le acarició la frente, intentando que se le pasara.

-No me hace mucha gracia la ropa que llevaba Ginny –Molly sonrió al comprender que eran celos de padre.

-Ya es mayor y va con sus hermanos, no le pasará nada.

-No son sus hermanos precisamente los que me preocupan.

-Harry no hará nada, le tiene estima a su vida –Los dos rieron aunque en el fondo sabían que había algo de cierto –A mí quien me preocupa es Hermione.

En ese instante, fue Molly la que frunció el ceño para sorpresa de Arthur.

-Pero si Hermione llevaba mucha más tela encima.

-Si, pero su ropa era muchísimo más fácil de quitar. Y Ron parecía que la fuera a devorar en el momento en el que la ha visto.

Arthur sonrió de lado, orgulloso de los progresos que podría llegar a hacer su hijo. Molly bufó exasperada y le golpeó en el brazo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida por ver las variaciones de actitud que Arthur hacía entre Ron y Ginny, y más cuando lo oyó quejarse por maltrato entre risas.

**N. de A:**

_Muchas gracias a Jos WeasleyC, manu-moony-lupin-cullen, Copia Pirata (triplemente)y sus fantásticos y múltiples nombres (Absolutamente Emocionada, Guarricienta y Chucu Chu), Anilec, nena weasley granger, Celestews, Skinniy, Marlenbedar5, gotica, grint eliloca, danielaweasley, pepa (doblemente), Rosie Lovegood, mionecita, Natty Weasley, Gelen, Alemar107, __hiilsu-weasley-granger__, susy snape, Hermy Jean Weasley, Yaveth, Alejandra, Mel. Weasley Black, Kyte, __Daniels-Delirious19__, __, Lupe, Serenity.A por todos los reviews que me habeis dejado. Os agradezco muchísimo que después de todo lo que tardo sigáis estando ahí._

_Contesto los anónimos: __**gotica**__(siento tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy intentando recortar el tiempo cada vez, pero no voy a abandonar la historia, apenas está empezando), __**pepa **__(Me alegro de que no te pasara nada en el terremoto, de verdad que intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, el capítulo lo acabé ayer), __**mionecita **__(Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te siga gustando), __**Gelen **__(Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, y espero tardar mucho menos para el próximo. Y no te preocupes por Ron y Hermione, ellos seguro que no van a cesar en su empeño de acabar ese calentón), __**Yaveth **__(Me hace mucha ilusión de que te gusten mis historias), __**Alejandra**__(No te preocupes que los gemelos tienen mucha guerra que dar en este fic), __**Kyte **__(Me hace mucha ilusión recibir reviews tuyos y más al saber que sólo entras a leer de vez en cuando), __**Lupe **__(Tardé pero por fin llegó la actualización), __**Serenity.A**__ (Estoy intentando bajar el tiempo que tardo entre actualización y actualización, poco a poco espero ir tardando menos pero llevo demasiadas cosas en marcha considerando mi ritmo de escritura) __**y por supuesto para mi chica de los mil nombres **__(Adoro cada review que recibo tuyo, me haces llorar de la risa viendo como bates tu record cada vez de líneas pidiendo que actualice. Te debo las contestaciones a todos tus megareviews y realmente estoy deseando hacerlas. Odio la falta de tiempo. Por cierto, tú te haces una idea de quién puede ser la espía de María???)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y aguantando lo muchísimo que tardo en actualizar, hasta la próxima._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo dedicado a mi traductora personal, que me hace muy feliz con sus historias y sus potemas. Incluso cuando sólo son para remarcar lo lentísima que soy escribiendo.**_

CAPÍTULO 16

Los chicos se desaparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade y caminaron hasta la discoteca que estaba a un par de calles. Esperaron junto a la zona de chimeneas que habían habilitado hasta que se les unieron Penélope y Percy. Fueron hacía la entrada pero había una larga cola y sabían que tenían desventaja ya que los dueños preferían tener dentro más mujeres que hombres y ellos eran definitivamente mayoría.

Pero no contaban con que tenían a Fleur entre sus filas. La francesa se arregló la ropa y se adelantó decidida hasta el portero, apenas le bastó mover un poco la melena y sonreírle coqueta para que les abriera las puertas y les dejara entrar a todos.

Los hombres enseguida se hicieron hueco en la barra y pidieron unas cervezas mientras las chicas se iban a bailar. Al principio, Penélope se mostró reticente por lo poco que las conocía pero Hermione la convenció de que fuera con ellas.

Cuando se terminaron las cervezas, Fred y George dieron un repaso a toda la sala hasta que se fijaron en un grupo de cinco chicas que estaban en la zona de mesas bebiendo unos chupitos. Se miraron sonrientes y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban.

En la pista, las cuatro chicas bailaban entre risas. En un primer momento Hermione y Penélope habían estado más cortadas pero Fleur y, sobretodo, Ginny les habían pegado su entusiasmo.

Al rato, Bill se levantó y se fue a bailar con Fleur, demostrando que no lo hacía nada mal. Percy se veía fuera de lugar y Penélope se apiadó de él y se lo llevó hasta una de las mesas, el único sitio en el que se podía llegar a mantener una conversación.

Charlie, Ron y Harry estaban terminando la segunda ronda de cervezas cuando una chica rubia se les acercó sonriéndole coquetamente al moreno. Ya le extrañaba a él que hubieran tardado tanto en reconocerlo.

La chica rondaba los veinte años y lucía un vestido rojo muy corto y ajustado, se pegó a él para preguntarle al oído si lo estaba pasando bien mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Charlie y Ron se partían de la risa a su lado viendo el tono verdoso que tenía su cara y como intentaba apartarse infructuosamente.

Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido por no ayudarle y dio un respingo cuando notó como la chica pasaba la mano muy cerca de su cinturón, haciendo que Ron y Charlie estallaran en carcajadas.

Hermione bailaba muy entusiasmada cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada hasta que la encontró caminando muy decidida hacia la barra, miró hacia allí y se sorprendió al ver a Harry con una rubia prácticamente encima. Echó a correr detrás de Ginny, allí podía llegar a correr la sangre.

La pelirroja se acercó con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a Harry, le dio un manotazo a la rubia en la mano y se alzó contra él besándole en la boca.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿me echabas de menos? –Harry asintió rápidamente temeroso del fuego que veía en la mirada de su novia.

Ginny se giró y fulminó a la rubia con la mirada quien hizo una mueca de desagrado y se marchó. En el momento en el que se perdió de vista se soltó de Harry y resopló cruzando los brazos.

-Ginny… te juro que yo no he hecho nada, fue ella la que vino y se echó encima de mí… yo intentaba apartarla –La chica levantó una ceja, incrédula –Si no me crees, pregúntale a ellos.

Se giró señalando a Ron y Charlie esperando que le respaldaran pero éstos estaban riendo de tal manera que no podían ni hablar. Ginny se sentó en el taburete al lado de Harry, sin mirarlo, y se dedicó a fulminar a cada chica que pasara a menos de dos metros del moreno.

Hermione comprendió que se había quedado sin compañía para bailar ya que Bill y Fleur estaban muy acaramelados y no quería interrumpirlos, así que cambió de objetivo.

-Ron, ven a bailar conmigo –A Ron se le cortó la risa y negó con la cabeza –Por favor…

-Yo no bailo, y menos así.

-Hazlo por mí, me han dejado sola –Ron cruzó los brazos y negó tercamente.

-Pues quédate aquí en la barra –Hermione se enfurruñó, pero pronto apareció una sonrisa en su cara y se le acercó peligrosamente.

-Si ahora vienes conmigo luego buscaré un lugar para que estemos tu y yo solos y haremos lo que tú quieres –Le susurró sugerentemente al oído. La miró sorprendido pero en cuanto la vio asentir despacio mientras se mordía el labio se levantó de un salto del taburete y la siguió a la pista de baile.

Charlie soltó una carcajada al ver como Hermione le decía algo a su hermano al oído y a este se le ponían las orejas rojas y la seguía como un perrito faldero olvidando su terquedad en un segundo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –George se acababa de sentar a su lado.

-De cómo nos volvemos idiotas cuando hay un par de tetas cerca –Le señaló a Ron con la cabeza, quien ya estaba en la pista bailando torpemente.

-Dímelo a mí –Pidió una cerveza y se giró mirando a la puerta, Charlie siguió su mirada y vio como Fred abandonaba la discoteca de mano de una chica.

-Vaya, parece que tuvo suerte. ¿A ti no te fue bien? –George se encogió de hombros.

Charlie buscó a las chicas con las que habían estado hablando y observó como una de ellas no quitaba los ojos de encima de George.

-Pues parece que hay una que no piensa lo mismo, y es bastante guapa.

-No me interesa –Bebió un trago de su cerveza y no se giró a mirarla.

-Al final voy a creer a Fred con lo de que tienes novia –Charlie vio sorprendido como se sonrojaba tenuemente.

-No es mi novia.

-Eso quiere decir que sí que hay alguien –Charlie estaba divertido al verlo apurado, George se hundió de hombros rindiéndose.

-Hay una chica… pero no es mi novia.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, bastante. Y prefiero ver cómo van las cosas antes de fastidiarla con un rollo de una noche.

-Pues si realmente te gusta mejor que no te hayas ido con esa –George asintió suavemente bebiendo de su cerveza y cambiando de tema a continuación.

Bastante rato después, Percy y Penélope se acercaron a la barra a pedir una bebida. Charlie y George llevaban una hora discutiendo cual había sido el mejor mundial de quidditch de la historia y seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo. Harry se había unido a la conversación un rato antes ya que Ginny seguía enfurruñada en el taburete y no le hacía caso. En esa situación era mejor dejar que se aburriera de estar enfadada y se uniera a la conversación que enfrentarla y acabar discutiendo.

Penélope dio su opinión demostrando que sabía del tema dejándolos sorprendidos, sobre todo a Percy que no conocía que su chica fuera tan fanática del deporte. Ésa pareció ser la señal que necesitaba Ginny para girarse hacia ellos y empezar a hablar de sus jugadas favoritas.

Bill y Fleur seguían bailando en el centro de la pista, aunque ahora lo hacían mucho más pegados y con menos ritmo que antes. Pero aún y así, todavía parecía que bailaban, no como Ron y Hermione que simplemente estaban besándose y meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro como si eso fuera suficiente.

Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su anatomía había despertado rompió el beso y dio un vistazo rápido a la discoteca. Sonriendo cuando dio con lo que buscaba.

En una de las esquinas había una zona más oscura con varios sofás donde se veían a algunas parejas. Hermione se dejó guiar cuando su chico la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta allí.

Se sentaron en uno de los primeros sofás que se encontraba de espaldas a la pista ya que no quisieron adentrarse mucho por miedo a lo que pudieran ver en las zonas más oscuras y resguardadas.

No tardaron en volver a besarse, casi no habían podido verse en todo el día y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera a reconocer en voz alta, se habían echado de menos.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo la intensidad de los besos y pegándose más el uno al otro hasta que Hermione terminó sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

Ron acarició suavemente su costado y fue subiendo la mano hasta cubrir uno de sus pechos. Hermione gimió despacio contra su boca pero luego recordó donde estaban y le apartó la mano mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien lo había visto. El pelirrojo la miró interrogante.

-No quiero que nadie nos vea así, me da vergüenza.

-Pero está oscuro, nadie nos ve –Ron había estado toda la noche obsesionado con su escote y cuando por fin había llegado a él sólo había podido disfrutar por un momento.

-Pero alguien puede pasar y vernos.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar de nuevo pero Hermione volvió a besarlo antes de que empezaran a discutir y se cargaran del todo el momento.

Bill y Fleur habían vuelto a la barra y conversaban con los demás. Ginny bostezó y, aunque intentó negarlo, comenzaron a plantearse que ya era hora de ir volviendo a casa.

-¿Fred volverá aquí o irá directamente a la madriguera? –George miró el reloj y calculó el tiempo que hacía desde que se había ido.

-Yo diría que tiene que estar a punto de entrar por la puerta.

Un par de segundos después, Fred hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Charlie, Bill y Ginny soltaron una carcajada mientras los demás miraban a George alucinados.

Ron y Hermione seguían besándose en el sofá. Las manos del pelirrojo ya hacía rato que se habían perdido por debajo de su falda y acariciaban fuertemente su culo. Hermione estaba muy agradecida por el consejo de Fleur respecto a la falda, ya que conforme estaba extendida no se veía nada de lo que pasaba debajo.

Se dejaba llevar por los besos y las caricias pero una parte de ella seguía en tensión y no podía dejar de mirar por si alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban. Por ahora sólo habían sido parejas buscando intimidad, al igual que ellos, y no les habían prestado ni el menor caso pero ella no podía dejar de vigilar y dejarse llevar del todo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el estar rodeados de gente lo hacía todo mucho más excitante.

Ron le acarició el muslo con la mano derecha y poco a poco la fue dejando resbalar por él hacia delante. Hermione dio un respingo cuando la tocó por encima de la ropa interior, sorprendiéndose todavía por cómo la hacía sentir sus caricias.

Frotó suavemente, haciéndola suspirar, hasta que se armó de valor y apartó la tela tocando directamente en su centro. Hermione gimió y escondió la cabeza en su hombro al sentir por primera vez el roce de piel con piel en esa zona.

Ron estaba bastante perdido e inseguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Así que fue acariciando lentamente y con suavidad por todos sus mojados pliegues, escuchando atentamente la reacción de Hermione a sus caricias. Aunque no tuvo dudas de cuál era el lugar indicado cuando Hermione jadeó y se movió sobre él. Recogió un poco de sus jugos y lo acarició con dos dedos, en círculos.

Hermione estaba sonrojada por escuchar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlos, igual que tampoco podía controlar que su cadera se moviera buscando más fricción. Lo que le estaban haciendo sentir sus caricias la sobrepasaba.

Ron alcanzó su cuello y chupó en él, con cuidado de no dejar marca pero alcanzando el punto exacto que la volvía loca. A la castaña se le cerraban los ojos por el placer y a duras penas podía dar un vistazo de vez en cuando para ver si les veía alguien.

-¡Mierda! Ron… mmmm… para –El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido y bajó el ritmo –Viene Charlie hacia aquí.

Se giró a mirarlo y vio como, efectivamente, su hermano mayor se dirigía hacia donde estaban, pero aún iba a tardar un poco así que reanudó la caricia con más rapidez.

-Ahhh… Ron, por favor…

-Sólo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar –Hermione miró otra vez hacia Charlie antes de darse por vencida y cerras los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba la cara contra su cuello.

Le faltaba muy poco pero no conseguía llegar, Ron sacó la otra mano de debajo de la falda y la metió con cuidado por debajo de su camiseta y le apretó un pezón en el momento en el que mordía suavemente su cuello. Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y se derrumbó en sus brazos.

Le recolocó las bragas y puso la mano en su muslo, medio tapada por la falda, justo en el momento en el que Charlie llegaba a su lado.

-Chicos, siento molestar, pero ya es hora de irnos.

-Ahora vamos, danos cinco minutos –Charlie asintió y los dejó solos de nuevo.

Hermione levantó, por fin, la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo. A Ron jamás le había parecido más bonita que en ese momento, con la frente sudada y las mejillas sonrosadas. La besó de forma tierna en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió y se levantó de su regazo, notando como no había sido la única en encontrar excitante ese momento. Pero el pelirrojo estaba ensimismado mirando sus dedos, aún pegajosos por los restos de su chica.

La castaña, avergonzada, abrió el bolso buscando un pañuelo para que se limpiara pero Ron la sorprendió llevando las dedos a su boca y lamiéndolos, dejándola anonadada.

Casi no había llegado a notar el sabor, pero le había gustado sentirlo en su boca. Apenas se repuso, Hermione se levantó y le dijo que iba al servicio pero él prefirió quedarse un par de minutos sólo, esperando a que bajara el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

Se unieron prácticamente a la vez a los demás en la barra. Por suerte, nadie parecía interesado en dónde habían estado, ni siquiera los gemelos ya que Fred le estaba haciendo una descripción detallada de cómo había sido su noche. Aunque Ginny miró sospechosamente a Hermione cuando la vio llegar sofocada pero prefirió no decir nada, en ese momento.

Percy ya se había ido a acompañar a Penélope a su casa y ellos se dirigieron a la zona de aparición, asegurándose de que ninguno hubiera bebido tanto como para que fuera peligroso que lo hiciera solo.

Entraron a la madriguera intentando no hacer ruido, aunque siendo diez personas eso era prácticamente imposible, y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación.

Ginny se cambió rápidamente y se sentó expectante en su cama, viendo como Hermione terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

-¿Quieres algo? –A Hermione le había sorprendido esa actitud.

-Sí, saber qué tanto ha cambiado la situación en unos días como para que hayas pasado de no plantearte seriamente acostarte con Ron a pedirle a Fleur que te enseñe la poción anticonceptiva.

-Que quiera estar preparada no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo mañana –Hermione estaba sonrojada.

-Claro que no, pero supongo que sí habéis avanzado más ¿no? –La castaña asintió y Ginny amplió la sonrisa -¿Le has visto desnudo?

-¡Ginny!

-Shh, no grites, despertarás a todos.

-Pues no me hagas esas preguntas.

-Tú me hiciste peores, así que contesta.

-Sí y no.

-Odio cuando te pones así –Rodó los ojos –Explícate.

-Pues… -Hermione suspiró y se decidió a contestar –Que no lo he visto nunca completamente desnudo pero sí por partes.

Ginny la miró dudosa.

-Pues con pantalones pero sin camiseta… o al revés –Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y se lo has visto… todo? –Hermione asintió y Ginny rió mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Cómo qué y! –Hermione chilló sorprendida provocándole más risa a Ginny.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste? –La castaña se mordió el labio.

-Me encantó… -Ginny rió de nuevo –Se acabó, vas a despertar a todo el mundo. Buenas noches.

Hermione se metió en la cama y se tumbó dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba cómo su amiga seguía riendo.

Mientras tanto, Arthur miraba embelesado como su mujer dormía desnuda apoyada en su cuerpo. Habían pasado una noche maravillosa, adoraba tener a todos sus hijos en casa pero siempre habían sufrido la poca intimidad que eso les daba y que sólo habían podido empezar a disfrutar en el momento en el que Ginny entró en Hogwarts.

Hacía rato que los había oído llegar y ahora disfrutaba oyendo reír a su niña. Sabía que si Molly estuviera despierta ya hubiera ida a regañarlas pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, amaba oírla reír.

Además, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo cuando apenas media hora antes de que llegaran habían sido sus gritos los que retumbaban por toda la casa.

**N. de A:**

_Muchas gracias a Summerbreeze2, Hermy Jean Weasley, Nimue-Tarrazo, Anilec, mionecita, skandarina, Skinniy, Copia Pirata y sus personalidades (__Rup con la chaqueta amarillo-chillón y Kellan con la faldita de guerrero gayer, z, X, C y cockRon__), Jos WeasleyC, maryL, kt!, Susy Snape, Alejandra, pepa, Nikki Hale, Nekiiito, Melanie Englood, Iutuista, Roma y andy voldy por vuestros reviews._

_Siento volver a hacer esto y mucho más por las nuevas lectoras pero me he atascado en la contestación de reviews (realmente con los reviews en general) y como en Fuego Rojo me ha funcionado voy a hacer lo mismo aquí. No voy a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior (además después de tanto tiempo no tiene mucho caso) y así puedo ponerme ahora a contestar en el momento todos los que lleguen en vez de seguir acumulándolos. Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y contestarlos y me molesta el atasco que tengo así que espero solucionarlo de esta manera._

_A todos los que habéis preguntado porque Hermione no sabe hacer la poción, básicamente porque no tiene las instrucciones para hacerla, pero eso lo explicaré bien en el capítulo en el que la hagan, ahí quedará todo contestado._

_Y Roma, se llama mágica navidad, pero tengo pensado hacer todas las vacaciones de navidad, todo el tiempo hasta que vuelvan al colegio que seguramente será sobre el 4 o el 5 de Enero y ellos están en este momento a 26 de Diciembre por lo que realmente aún queda muuuuucho fic por delante._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima._


End file.
